Discovery of the Spirit
by brutal-howell
Summary: Archer reconnects with an Angel from his past. And Trip knows her secrets... *Complete. Chapter 8 Posted*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter: 1/? Author: Brutal Howell E-Mail: Brutal_howell@hotmail.com Rating: PG (Language).NC-17 stuff comes later Category: Romance/Angst/Drama/General Pairing: Archer/Original Character Summary: Archer reconnects with an angel from his past, And Trip knows her secrets. Archives: Anywhere, just ask first  
  
Disclaimer: Archer and the crew of Enterprise belong to Paramount. Lt. Kathleen Kane is all mine (na-na). I make no profit from the borrowing of these fabulous characters. (Sadly, since my bank account could use more help than I can give it)  
  
This is my first attempt at Fan-fic. I would appreciate any feedback you can give me. Good or bad.let me have it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Discovery of the Spirit  
  
By  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
  
  
Jonathan Archer was worried about his Chief Engineer. Enterprise still had needed repairs, and the list was no closer to completion than it was three days ago. He knew Trip restricted certain parts of the engine room to a select few.which probably meant he was doing most of the repairs himself. 'Enough of this,' Archer thought to himself. He went to the Comm panel. "Archer to Commander Tucker."  
  
*Tucker Here*  
  
"Trip, when's the last time you had any sleep?"  
  
*Ummm.What day is this, Cap'n?*  
  
That meant it had been days. As much as he wanted his ship in top condition, Captain Archer couldn't allow his Chief Engineer to keep killing himself like this.  
  
"Call it a night, Trip. You need some rest."  
  
*But.*  
  
"That's an order, Commander," he smiled when he heard his friend's tired sigh.  
  
*Yes, sir. Can I have 20 minutes to finish what I was workin' on?*  
  
"Twenty minutes is all you have. I'll be in the Engine Room in 30. If you're still there when I arrive, I'll put you on Septic Duty for a month. Do I make myself clear, Commander?"  
  
*Crystal, Cap'n. Tucker out.*  
  
  
  
When Archer arrived in the Engine Room a half hour later, he was not prepared for what he found. The place was insane. He counted thirty-two engineers running from one part of Enterprise's warp engine to another. There was a woman standing in the center of the room barking orders.  
  
"Damnit, Johnson! Get away from those Warp Coils! Ensign Marks, Find the Captain and let him know what happened to Commander Tucker!"  
  
The woman's back was to the door, so she never saw Archer come in. Both the young ensigns snapped to attention when they saw him.  
  
"What happened to Trip?!" he wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He felt guilty when he noticed that the woman flinched at his tone. When she turned, Archer felt like he had been punched in the gut. The Lieutenant before him was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. She had long, thick, flowing brown hair that had been carefully tied back. And he could feel himself drowning in her emerald-green eyes. He had to force himself back into the conversation.  
  
"Captain Archer, sir. Trip was doing some work up on that walkway, there." She pointed up to one of the highest points in the room. "About ten minutes ago, he fell." She put her hand on his arm when she saw his eyes go wide. "He's fine, Captain. I just talked to Dr. Phlox. Trip has four broken bones in his right hand. Just bruises, other than that. Marks and I broke his fall." She explained. "Doctor cleared both of us." Archer felt the heat from under her hand. When he glanced at it, she pulled it away as if she'd been burned. "Sorry, sir."  
  
"Not a problem. I'll be heading to sickbay. Walk with me Lieutenant.?" he trailed off, waiting for her name.  
  
"Kane, sir. Lt. Kathleen Kane." She turned to the rest of the Engine Room. "We have a job to do people. I'll be back before long." She followed the Captain out. They didn't say a word until they got in the lift.  
  
"Where are you from, Lieutenant?" Wherever it was, her accent was music to his ears.  
  
"Ireland. I came over to San Francisco when I was fourteen. Probably the only reason you can understand me past the brogue." She gave him a self- deprecating smile and his heart damn near jumped out of his chest. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Archer thought. 'I feel like I'm sixteen, and on my first date.' He counted his blessings when the lift stopped and they headed for sickbay. He felt like an idiot when he realized that he hadn't answered her.  
  
"No, I like the brogue. I don't mean to sound cliché Lieutenant, but have we met before," he was shocked to see her blush. She was able to hide some of her nervousness when they entered sickbay and the Captain's attention was focused on Trip.  
  
"We met once when I came on board, Captain." She mumbled before he walked to Trip's bedside. The injured man almost fell out of bed when he noticed Kathleen standing there. 'Don't say anything,' her eyes pleaded. Trip nodded his understanding.  
  
"No More, Commander! No More pushing yourself to this point! I mean it. After that cast comes off, I'm restricting you to double shifts, 16 hours at the most!" Archer was pissed.  
  
"Awww.Cap'n," It dawned on Trip that his whining sounded the same as his three-year-old nephew's. He had known Jonathan Archer long enough to realize that he had pushed it too far. He was genuinely mad. The Engineer knew that part of his friend's anger was coming from the fear of what COULD have happened. He nodded, conceding the argument. Dr. Phlox finally made his appearance.  
  
"Ahh.Lt. Kane, back so soon?" the doctor really was too happy most of the time.  
  
"I came with the Captain," she pointed in Archer's direction. 'Hang in there, kid,' Trip recognized that look in Kathleen. She was ready to bolt like a scared jackrabbit.  
  
"Good, Captain. You're here. Well Commander, I regret to inform you that you are removed from active duty for at least four weeks," he just smiled.  
  
"FOUR WEEKS?!" Trip, Kathleen and the Captain all asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that those breaks are quite severe. Even with my treatments, it will still be four weeks before I would be comfortable clearing you for duty. Like it or not Commander, you have four weeks of rest and relaxation coming." Phlox and his damn smiling, Trip thought. He was gritting his teeth when he saw the Captain smiling too.  
  
"That means you'll have to pick a temporary Chief Engineer. They'll do your job while you're laid up," he was enjoying this.  
  
"Cap'n, do I hafta'?" Trip was whining again.  
  
"You heard the doctor, four weeks. You have four broken bones in your right hand, you can't use it. And a one armed engineer is no good to Enterprise." Archer decided to try a different tactic. "Are you telling me that even though I let you hand-pick your entire engineering staff, you wouldn't trust one of them to look after Enterprise? Who keeps her going while you're asleep?" Trip sighed and pointed at Kathleen.  
  
"She does," 'sorry, kid,' his eyes told her. She gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. He knew this would put her exactly in the position she didn't want to be. Jonathan Archer was not a stupid man. The more time he spent around her, the sooner he would figure it out - and he'd be furious at them both.  
  
"Do you feel comfortable with Lieutenant Kane taking over for a few weeks?" Trip nodded. The shit had officially hit the fan.  
  
"She's the only one I feel comfortable with," Archer turned to Kathleen.  
  
"Well, how about it? Can you handle being Chief Engineer for a few weeks?" he was looking forward to working closer to the beautiful engineer. He made a mental note to go over her file later.  
  
"Yes, sir. With your permission, I'd like to go break the news to the others. And get started on more of those repairs," she sounded different to Archer. But he couldn't place his finger on it. Trip, for his part, knew damned well that he had just started a head on collision. And no one knew what the outcome would be.  
  
"Report to the Bridge at 0800. Dismissed," she left without another word. He had noticed the looks between Trip and Lt. Kane, now he wanted answers. "What aren't you telling me, Trip?"  
  
"Just read her file, Jon. Then come see me," he headed for the door. "Am I good to go, Doc?"  
  
"Yes, Commander. Captain Archer, is there a problem?" Once Trip disappeared into the hall, Archer focused his attention on the doctor.  
  
"No. Keep me updated on the Commander's progress." And with that, he made a beeline to his quarters for a little reading.  
  
  
  
Archer was shocked at the sheer size of the Lieutenant's file. It was all standard stuff until he got to page five. This was obviously what Trip wanted him to see.  
  
Lt. Kathleen Kane, 31 years old. Born: Dublin, Ireland. PhD (2) from Trinity University, Ireland. Specialties in Engineering and Warp Theory. Moved to San Francisco at 14 to begin working on Starfleet Warp Engine - under the tutelage of Dr. Henry Archer. (See attached Commendations)  
  
He slammed his fist into the tabletop. He did know her! He had to force his anger down before he continued.  
  
After*Vulcan Attack, Lt. Kane entered Starfleet Academy. PhD (3) from Starfleet Academy, San Francisco. Specialties in Astrophysics, Warp Theory and Command. Assigned to Prometheus for one year.  
  
He recognized the date she left The Prometheus.it was the day his father died.  
  
Resumed work on Warp Engines at the request of Lieutenant Commander Charles Tucker III. Currently assigned to Enterprise NX-01 also at request of Commander Tucker.  
  
Jonathan seethed. He was going to kill Trip. Or at least break his other arm. He called up her list of commendations. There were two from Admiral Forrest, and one from the Captain of the Prometheus.  
  
Citation for Bravery, Citation for Actions Above & Beyond the Call of Duty: It was a dark day when forces, unbeknownst to us all, attempted to murder two of the very best Starfleet had to offer. These forces wanted to impede the progress of the human race. If it weren't for the heroics of this young girl, they would have succeeded. Kathleen Elizabeth Kane rushed to the aid of Dr. Henry Archer without a single thought to her own safety. Even though highly outnumbered, Kathleen stood her ground. Armed with nothing but a stick and a few rocks, she saved the life of Dr. Archer, and the future of our desires to explore the unchartered realm of space. (See attached Medical File) Kathleen Kane embodies what is best in our race, she has the heart of a lion and the soul of an explorer. Traits seen in one so young are rare. She is an example for all of us to live up to. I take great pride in welcoming Kathleen Kane - not only to Starfleet Academy, but also clearly to the ranks of the elite of the human race.  
  
Archer recognized Forrest's letter for what it was: Political drudgery. Admiral Forrest was using the legitimate heroics of this woman to make himself - and Starfleet - look better. He was more interested in the next two letters.  
  
From the Desk of Dr. Henry Archer: On October 9th, I treated my protégé to a dinner in honor of her birthday. As we were leaving the restaurant, we were attacked. I managed to push Kat down an alleyway and turned to confront our attackers. I was surprised to see three Vulcans wielding knives approximately 6 inches in length. I was hit from behind and knocked out. When I awoke, I found Kat bleeding profusely from knife wounds all over her body. along with the bodies of four dead Vulcans. I never received more than a bump on the head. Witnesses later told me that Kat had run back into the melee when I went down. She kept them from killing me with nothing but a stick and some rocks. Kathleen Kane has given me my life, and more time with my family. And I'll I can give her is a measly letter of commendation. I initially brought Kat to San Francisco to lend her expertise on our Warp Engine - and eventually, I was encouraging her to enter Starfleet. She is the most brilliant engineer I have ever seen. And the fact that she shows so much promise at such a young age only goes to show that my instincts were correct. And she will make a fantastic addition to any ship's engineering crew.  
  
Archer couldn't help but smile over that. 'If you only knew, dad.'  
  
In addition to her Engineering skills, this young girl is the truest person I have ever been blessed to meet. She cares deeply, but will not hesitate to stand her ground. She paid a heavy price through blood and pain to teach me that. And I will regret what she endured on my behalf, until the day that I die. To whichever of her Captain has the good fortune of this woman on your crew. You are blessed. I only hope you come to realize what a precious gem this woman is.  
  
Sincerely, Henry Archer  
  
"I don't, yet. But I intend to find out," Archer could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He remembered the summer his dad had told him he was hiring an engineering prodigy from Ireland. They had a pretty heated argument about it.  
  
"Dad! Starfleet has plenty of good Engineers!"  
  
"I know that! But not one of them is better than this kid," Henry archer had tried to hand his 25 year old son a few folders. "Here, have a look for yourself. I'd put Kat's work against any of your Starfleet engineers!"  
  
He had stormed out without giving his dad the benefit of the doubt. He had stayed away as long as he knew his father's protégé was there. Until he received the call about the Vulcan assassination attempt on his father. Jon was stunned to learn that the young girl he hated so much was in a coma from fighting off the attackers. He was furious that Trip, of all people, would keep this woman's presence a secret from him. He pressed the Comm panel, "Archer to Commander Tucker,"  
  
*Tucker Here*  
  
He was a little pleased to hear the worry in Trip's voice.  
  
"We have some things to talk about, Trip. You have two minutes to get to my quarters. Move it, Commander! Now!" at least Trip wouldn't wonder if he was angry or not. In less than a minute, Archer heard his door chime. He stomped over to it. "Get in here." He said through clenched teeth. Trip just stood as quiet as he could while Archer just paced in front of him. The Captain finally blew his top, and punched his Chief Engineer in the nose. Everything went white behind his eyes, and he felt his nose break. Archer grabbed a towel from his bathroom to staunch the flow of blood. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me who she was? Or that she was even on board?" Tucker just sat on the couch and held the towel to his nose.  
  
"I didn't tell ya, cause Katie asked me not to," a broken nose. Damn, that was all he needed. 'Wait a minute' Trip thought. 'What's he getting so worked up for?' "You ever think she mighta' wanted to earn her spot here, on her own merits? And not have it given to her cause she saved your dad's life? I knew she was a damn good engineer!" He was starting to get defensive. "Hell, she knows just as much about these engines as I do." That caused Archer to get a hold of his temper.  
  
"I'd like to think I would have been a little more professional than that," he'd like to.but he had to be honest with himself. "All right, Trip," he sighed, "You've gotten to know the Lieutenant pretty well. Do you think she'd talk to me?" he cleared his throat to try and cover some embarrassment. Trip couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's discomfort. If Jon was taking Enterprise away from him for a month, he might as well have some fun.  
  
"If you're asking me if Lt. Kane would share her memories of your dad - I think she would. Only way to know for sure is to ask her yourself," he gave a wry smile. "Or I can go ask her," he headed for the door while silently counting in his mind: one. two. three.  
  
"Ah, no. Actually, I think I should be the one to ask her. Trip stepped to the side to allow Archer to pass. A thought suddenly occurred to the Captain. "Uh, Trip?" Tucker had to laugh out loud.  
  
"Why don't you wait until 1600? She does wind sprints on E Deck when she gets off duty. Just take a bit of advice, make sure to keep your head up once you get off the lift." Jon didn't understand the significance of the advice and just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'll be on the bridge until 1500," Trip saw Porthos come out from under the bed once Archer left.  
  
"It's safe now, come on out," he looked down at the blood on the towel. "Chicken. Well, Porthos, Jon and Katie got some pretty big issues to settle between them." He patted the pup on the head, "You'll like Katie.and you know what? I gotta sneaky feelin' your daddy likes her already." 


	2. Discovery of the Spirit Chapter 2

Title: Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter: 2/? Author: Brutal Howell E-Mail: brutal_howell@hotmail.com Rating: Pg-13.as I said, the NC-17 stuff comes later Category: Romance/Angst/Drama/General Pairing: Archer/Original Character Summary: Archer reconnects with an angel from his past, and Trip knows her secrets. Spoiler: Just Discovery Ch 1 Archive: Pretty much anywhere, just ask me first..please Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.wish I did. They belong to the lucky *astards at Paramount. I just own Kathleen Kane . she's mine, I made her. Sadly, I make no money or profit from these wonderful characters. Feedback: Yes, please. Like I said, good or bad.hit me with your best shot. This is only my second chapter of my first fic. I can't improve it, if you good people don't tell me what you don't like about it.  
  
Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
Archer stepped off the Lift without a clue as to how to solve his problem. 'How in the hell am I going to get her to talk to me? Outside of duties? It's not like I can order her,' he thought to himself. He was focused on trying to formulate a plan.  
  
"Look out!" Captain Archer never stood a chance He only saw a blur before everything went black. Lieutenant Kane groaned as she tried to roll to her feet. The impact had knocked the wind out of her. She groaned even louder when she realized whom she had just knocked unconscious. She scrambled to her feet. "Captain! Shite!" She knelt down to give him a quick once-over for injuries. When she didn't find any, she decided to call for help. 'I have to keep it low key. Knocking the Captain out will not be good for my reputation - or for his,' Kathleen thought. She went to the closest Comm panel. "Lt. Kane to Commander Tucker,"  
  
*Tucker here* she could almost hear his smile, and immediately got suspicious. He had answered a bit to quickly.  
  
"Trip, I have a problem I could use your help on," when he laughed, that confirmed it.  
  
*I'm on my way*  
  
Kathleen decided she was going to hurt Trip. Between his laughing, and knowing where to come without being told.she was sure of it. Trip had set the Captain up for this collision, and she was going to get even. She returned to the Captain's side and tried to rouse him.  
  
"Captain? Captain Archer? Sir?" No response. "Captain?" She could tell from her own aches that she had hit him hard.  
  
"Out cold, huh?" she looked up to see Trip striding off the lift. She was ready to knock the smirk off his face. She was already in trouble for laying out one senior officer - two wouldn't make that much difference. "Wow! You really cleaned his clock!" he said in awe. She held up a hand.  
  
"One more word, Trip. And I swear I'll fire you out the nearest torpedo tube!"  
  
"But." he was starting to get nervous.  
  
"But, nothing! You set him up! And you used me to do it.you jerk," she turned her attention back to the Captain. "Captain Archer, please wake up." When he still didn't respond, she glared at Trip. He swallowed nervously.  
  
"I told him to keep his head up! I thought you'd just wing him - like you did me!" he explained, trying to justify his actions.  
  
"My quarters are just down the hall. Help me get him down there," she just wanted to get Archer out of the hallway - away from the prying eyes of the crew.  
  
"But, I'm injured." He held up his arm with the cast on it. Kathleen's muscles protested when she stepped behind the Captain and lifted his unconscious form. Trip made no motion to help.  
  
"Get his legs, Damnit!" She was praying that Archer would forget this little incident. Not bloody likely, she thought. The man had a keen mind. This was definitely not the impression she wanted to make on Jonathan Archer.  
  
  
  
They had managed to escape notice getting the Captain to her quarters. 'Thank God, for small favors,' she thought. They gently laid Archer on her bunk, and she immediately went for a cool compress.  
  
"Trip, he's still not awake. Maybe you should go get Dr. Phlox," she called out from the bathroom. Tucker's face instantly fell.  
  
"You don't think he's really hurt? Do ya?" Maybe she's right.it was a stupid thing to do, he thought.  
  
"I don't know," she came out carrying a bowl and a damp cloth, "but gauging from the two broken ribs I have - I'd say it's a distinct possibility." She focused her attention back to the Captain. She sat down next to him and placed the cool compress on his forehead. When she placed her hand on his cheek, she felt a little guilty. No matter how much Kathleen wanted this, she couldn't help but feel she was taking advantage of the Captain's state.  
  
"I'm sorry, Katie. I never meant for this to happen. You know I'd never hurt him - or you," she could hear the regret in his voice.  
  
"I know, Trip," she sighed. As she continued to apply gentle touches to Archer's face, a thought occurred to her. "What the hell was he doing on E Deck anyways?"  
  
"He read your file, darlin'. He was comin' to talk to you," he explained.  
  
"Trip, you didn't tell him." he cut her off.  
  
"No! I didn't tell Jon anything! But your secret is out. Katie, the man is not stupid," he was trying to reason with her. "You've been decorated for saving his father's life. Hell, Dr. Archer even put a letter in your official file. This isn't about you layin' low anymore. You're gonna have to talk to him." Tucker wondered if she was even listening. One more try. "You and me have a duty to this ship - and everyone on it. I respect that you have your secrets. but none of them are as important as this ship." Kathleen knew that Trip was right. She re-applied the compress to Archer's forehead.  
  
"Or this man," a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. She had just confessed her biggest fear with those three words. Trip was not a stupid man either. She was spared his surprised response when Archer stirred.  
  
"Uuungh," the Captain groaned. Tucker came forward to help Kathleen.  
  
"Captain Archer, I need you to lie still, sir." She looked up at Tucker. "Trip, go get Dr. Phlox." Archer was confused, and the pounding in his head wasn't helping. The last thing he remembered was looking for Lt. Kane on E Deck.  
  
"What happened? Trip?" he tried to open his eyes and flinched when the light hit them. Kathleen noticed and asked Tucker to dim the lights before he left.  
  
"Try to open your eyes now, Captain." She could tell from the way his eyes were trying to focus - he probably had a concussion. Archer suddenly felt tired and started to doze off. "Captain!" she yelled to get his attention. "Listen to me, sir. You and I collided in the hall on E Deck. You've been unconscious for almost 15 minutes. Commander Tucker went to get the doctor, but I need you to stay awake!"  
  
"Tired." Archer mumbled. Kathleen put her hand in the middle of his chest and shook him.  
  
"Captain!" No response. "Jonathan!" when his eyes opened, she kept talking. "Jonathan, I think you have a concussion. You have to stay awake until we know for sure." She sat him up against the headboard. She couldn't help the smile she gave him when he focused on her face. Her heart leapt when he smiled back.  
  
"Hello there, Lieutenant Kane." He looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" She cleared her throat to cover her embarrassment.  
  
"Ummmm...you're in my quarters, sir. I apologize, but I thought it might be better if the crew didn't see you unconscious, in the hall," She took a look around her quarters and were embarrassed at how messy they were. She picked up a shirt and tossed it in the closet. "Oh look, the maid forgot to come today," she joked. Archer took a good look at the woman standing before him. In addition to being stunningly, beautiful.Kathleen Kane was tall - nearly six feet. Without a doubt, she was in fantastic physical shape. He noticed the long scar that ran down her left leg, and several angry ones that ran the length of her right arm. Kathleen was mortified, but she knew what he was doing. So despite the blush that colored her cheeks, she stood still and quiet and let him look. "I don't regret any of them," she broke the silence to let him know it was OK. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. Archer felt himself drowning. Her emerald- green eyes were the most intense and amazing he had ever seen. He could clearly see her intelligence, passion, devotion, and her compassion for him and his father. It was all there - and he considered himself blessed that she was allowing him to see it. She misinterpreted his delay. "But if they bother you, I can throw on a sweatshirt." As she reached for one, Archer mentally kicked himself.  
  
"No!" he said a bit too loud - sending a wave of pain through his head. "Owwww!!!" He tried again. "Lieutenant, they don't bother me." She held onto the sweatshirt, still unsure of what to do. "Please, I just." 'What the hell,' he thought,' let's just go with the truth.' "Lieutenant, you have the most amazing eyes," He chuckled when she blushed and looked at the floor. "No one has ever told you that?" She shook her head. Archer had always liked eyes. His father used to say they were the windows to the soul. His pulse quickened when she sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. 'Was it getting hot in here?' Archer thought. He didn't realize that Kathleen was just as affected by his nearness.  
  
"Pulse is a bit fast - probably the headache." She tried to sound as clinical as possible. There was a definite tightness in her throat, but the Captain didn't know her well enough to notice. She held both hands in the air, next to his head. "May I?" It took him a moment to realize that she was asking permission to touch his head.  
  
"You have medical training, too?" Now the tightness was in his voice.  
  
"You might say that," she dropped her hands to her lap while she explained. "My family is full of Field Medics - before, during AND after WWIII. My Da thought it was important that the training and skills be passed to us. We were trained to diagnose and stabilize most conditions - comes in handy when there isn't a doctor around." He was really starting to like the sound of her voice. Her Irish Brogue was soothing. He smiled at her.  
  
"Diagnose away, Lieutenant." Permission given, she placed her hands at the sides of his neck. Using only her fingertips, and the gentlest touches, she started at the base of his neck and began moving her touch into his hairline. He winced when she touched a spot on the back of his head.  
  
"Found it. You've got a nice bump here. Must be from where your head hit the floor," he delicately touched the same spot she had. "I'm so sorry, Captain."  
  
"Lieutenant, it was an accident. I'm fine. Please, stop apologizing." Kathleen gave a nod.  
  
"Yes, sir. Captain Archer, what were you doing on E Deck, anyways?" she knew Trip's answer. She wanted to hear what the Captain would say.  
  
"Looking for you. Lieutenant, why didn't you tell me who you were?" She just looked at the floor and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You weren't real thrilled with my presence fifteen years ago, why would now be any different?" she replied quietly. Almost like her heart wasn't in it. The barb still hit home though. Jonathan Archer was twenty- five when Kathleen has made her first appearance. He was naïve, and proud and had been dead set against her - without ever meeting her. Looking back, he was horrified at how abominably he had treated her.  
  
"Are you going to hold me accountable for the mistakes of an arrogant, pompous young man?" His heart sank when she didn't answer. "Will you at least do me a favor?" He held his breath when she focused those beautiful eyes on him.  
  
"I'll do whatever you need me to do, Captain." Archer smiled at her meaning. Kathleen wasn't ready to confront this, yet. But a promise she had made to Henry Archer, years ago, was calling to be fulfilled. As uncomfortable as she was with it - Maybe Trip was right, now is the time.  
  
"Lieutenant." Archer began.  
  
"Kathleen," she smiled. Jonathan Archer really was attractive. 'Especially when he's nervous,' she thought.  
  
"Kathleen, please have dinner with me tonight?" his heart sank when, instead of a response, she just arched an eyebrow at him. If he had wanted that, he would have asked T'Pol to dinner. Both their embarrassments were covered by the chiming of the door. Saved by the bell. She got up from the bunk to open the door, letting in both Dr. Phlox and Trip.  
  
"Doctor, please, come in," she glared at Trip to let him know he still wasn't off the hook.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Lieutenant? The Commander was less than forthcoming with the details." She believed that the alien doctor was decent enough.but that smile he constantly plastered on his face could be downright annoying. Phlox noticed the Captain sitting on the bunk. "Captain Archer, are you alright?" He went to the Captain's side and began to check his vitals.  
  
"The Lieutenant seems to think I have a concussion," Archer informed his doctor. He was curious as to how his Chief Medical Officer would feel about engineers diagnosing his patients. Phlox gave her a placating smile. He waved a device at different angles around the Captain's head and studied the data it recorded.  
  
"Interesting, the Lieutenant is correct," he pulled out a hypospray and pressed it to Archer's neck. "This should help with the headaches." Even though the pounding in his head was subsiding, The Captain's mood was still down. The Lieutenant hadn't agreed to his dinner invitation and he wanted to retreat to his quarters and rethink his strategy on this.  
  
"Doc, I'd appreciate if this incident not leave this room," she asked. "The kids in Engineering already think I'm an ogre." Kathleen would plead if she had to. Phlox considered her request.  
  
"While I don't always understand the intricacies of human pride - I find it admirable that you have gone through such great lengths to preserve the Captain's. You have my word, Lieutenant.it goes no further than us." Sometimes, the doctor was too smart for his own good, Kathleen mused. She knew he would stay true to his word. He had kept Trip's "pregnancy" a secret, after all. Archer looked into her eyes and knew Phlox had guessed right. Now he wanted to talk to her even more. He stood up too fast and nearly toppled back on the bunk. Everyone rushed forward to steady him.  
  
"Easy there, Cap'n," Trip held him up for the few seconds it took for his head to clear.  
  
"I think I'll go back to my quarters and get some rest. Can you cover a few hours on the Bridge for me, Trip?" Trip felt it was his fault the Captain needed rest. Covering was the least he could do.  
  
"Jon, is the dinner invitation still open?" Kathleen laughed at the stunned expression on Archer's face.  
  
"Cap'n?" Trip was on the verge of laughing himself.  
  
"Yes! It's definitely still open." He knew embarrassment colored his face - Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound. "My quarters? 2000?" **(that's 8pm for those that don't know Military Time)**  
  
"I'll be there," Despite not being entirely comfortable with what she knew they would talk about, a small part of her was looking forward to dinner with the Captain tonight.  
  
"Cap'n, why don't we leave and let the Lieutenant get cleaned up?" he could feel Trip steering him toward the door.  
  
"You trying to tell me something, Commander?" she sniffed the sweaty shirt she was wearing.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, darlin'" she laughed as the doors closed behind them. She turned to see Phlox taking several items from his case.  
  
"Let's see if we can't do something about those broken ribs the Commander mentioned," he definitely too smart for his own good. Kathleen winced as he pushed on one of them. "I wouldn't want you to be in pain during your dinner with the Captain." Phlox guessed that there was something more going on between Jonathan Archer, and Kathleen Kane. If there was, good for them. Phlox thought that maybe if he was lucky, he might be able to witness what developed.  
  
  
  
Jonathan Archer hadn't been this nervous since he was sixteen. It had taken him two hours to decide on a menu for his dinner with Kathleen. And another hour to decide whether to wear his uniform, or to opt for civvies. A gut feeling told him to go with a sweater and slacks. Kathleen Kane.he almost sighed. She was stunning. From what he had been able to learn about her in the past few hours - she was everything he liked in a woman. She was tall, beautiful and athletic.and according to her Starfleet file: brilliant and fiercely brave. Dinner was already on the table, candles were lit - and a quick glance at his wall clock told him she'd be there in a few minutes. Porthos could sense his daddy's nervousness. He nudged Archer's shoe with his nose. Archer stood up and held his arms out.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" he asked the little dog. Porthos just wagged his tail. He reached down to pat him on the head. "You're a little biased, aren't you, boy?" Archer nearly jumped out of his skin when his door chimed. When he opened the door - the sight before him took his breath away. Kathleen Kane was wearing an emerald-green, form fitting dress that hugged every curve and muscle she had. And it matched her eyes, perfectly.  
  
"Can I come in? Or are we having dinner in the hall?" that seemed to jar him.  
  
"Come in, please! You look beautiful!" he couldn't keep the awe from his voice. He smiled when he noticed her blushing.  
  
"Thank you. I wasn't sure if I should wear my uniform. You don't look half-bad yourself," truth is she tried to pick out the most beautiful dress she had - in order to knock the Captain's socks off. She sniffed the air.  
  
"I hope you like Italian," he was crossing his fingers.  
  
"I LOVE Italian.Lasagna?" Archer nodded. "Captain." he interrupted her.  
  
"Jon, please. As long as we're off duty, call me Jon."  
  
"OK Jon, I brought this for you," she handed him the data padd  
  
"What's this?" he looked down at the item in his hands.  
  
"Some files of mine," she explained. "Correspondence and pictures of your dad. I thought you might like to have them." She had wanted to give him the gift after dinner, but the dress didn't have any pockets - and it left NOTHING to the imagination. Porthos ran up to see who the new visitor was. "Aren't you adorable?" She scooped the little dog up. She laughed when the beagle flipped over on its back to allow her to scratch his belly. Archer could add 'dog lover' to the list of things he liked about her already. He reached over and scratched Porthos under the chin.  
  
"Hey, pal. Get your own date," he teased. "Kathleen? Shall we?" he held the chair out for her. And helped her to the table once she sat down. Kathleen savored the smell of the lasagna. The Captain didn't know it, but Italian food was her favorite.  
  
"My compliments to the Chef. This smells incredible," the food, and the Chianti the Captain picked out would hopefully make the night go by easier.  
  
"Thank you," This was one of the things Archer enjoyed. Only Trip knew he could cook - so sometimes he liked to surprise people.  
  
"You made this?!" He can cook too? The Captain was full of surprises - and Kathleen was going to enjoy getting to know Henry Archer's son.  
  
"I did. I had to strong-arm chef into letting me use his kitchen. But seeing the look on your face makes it worth the effort." When their eyes met, Archer felt the rolling in the pit of his stomach. He found himself getting lost in her eyes, again. Kathleen was surprised at her own reaction to his attention. The irony wasn't lost on her. She had snuck on board Enterprise under Jonathan Archer's radar. And she worked hard to not draw attention to herself. But right here, sitting with him, there was nothing she wanted more than to be the focus of his attentions.  
  
"Jon, you keep looking at me like that, I might forget the real reason you asked me to dinner." She was only half-teasing.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled down into his plate. She immediately regretted teasing him. They ate in silence for a few seconds before Porthos nudged her leg.  
  
"May I give him a small piece?" she asked  
  
"You'll have a friend for life - Porthos picks his friends with his stomach," she laughed at this Kathleen composed herself - oh well, time to bite the bullet.  
  
"I know you probably have some questions for me." She saw him tense up. 'uh-oh, here it comes.'  
  
"I do. The first one being why you felt you couldn't come to me, if you wanted a spot on Enterprise?" Kathleen was surprised.he sounded genuinely hurt.  
  
"Because you would have given it to me." She held up a hand before he could interrupt. "As far as I'm concerned, this ship is a legacy for you and your father. Enterprise has always deserved the best. And serving you, and this crew, was a right to be earned." She was having a hard time putting her feelings into the right words.  
  
"I know I was an unapproachable jackass fifteen years ago. But Kathleen.you were nearly killed, single-handedly foiling an assassination attempt on my dad. If it weren't for you, this ship might not have been built for another fifty years. If anyone has earned the right to be here, it's you." She shook her head.  
  
"You don't understand," she sighed. "The final decision was yours. Your distrust of the Vulcans wasn't exactly a secret, and Starfleet already had you under a microscope. If it were even suspected that I was chosen because I killed those four Vulcans, it would have caused a rocky start for you and for Enterprise. I couldn't allow that to happen. Trip came up with the idea to temporarily remove the commendations from my file until we left Earth - and Admiral Forrest approved it. We had only met once before, so I was sure you wouldn't recognize me." She trailed off when she saw the flash of anger cross his features.  
  
"So you three kept me in the dark to protect me? Damnit, Kathleen! I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself!" He made a mental note to take this up with Trip later. He forced himself to calm down, "First of all, those five doctorates you have were enough to get you here. You said it yourself - the best of the best. In regards to you killing those Vulcans - Starfleet AND the Vulcan Council already ruled it self-defense."  
  
"I never did thank you for going to bat for me with the Vulcans. I was worried that they would come after me when I got out of the hospital. Being Starfleet's sacrificial lamb wasn't something I was looking forward to." Archer got up from the table and took the seat next to her.  
  
"Dad and I would have never let that happen," he placed his hand on her forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'What am I doing?' Archer thought. 'This isn't like me - this is moving way too fast. I just found out she was on board this morning, and now we're practically holding hands?' When she covered his hand with hers, Jonathan realized there was no place he would rather be, than right here with her. Kathleen was already finding it difficult to concentrate. She damn near stopped breathing when he ran his thumb in a circle on the inside of her forearm.  
  
"N-N-Nevertheless, I know how difficult it was for you," Archer nodded. It was difficult - but no more difficult than receiving a call that your supposed allies tried to murder your father; or the knowledge that the fifteen-year-old girl that saved him was stabbed forty-seven times for her trouble.  
  
*Bridge to Captain Archer* He reluctantly stood up.  
  
"Excuse me," he went to the Comm panel. "Archer here."  
  
*Captain, Engineering is looking for Lt. Kane. The doctor seemed to think she was with you*  
  
"I'll tell her, Archer out." He turned back to see Kathleen giving Porthos another piece of Lasagna. "You giving him a piece for the road?"  
  
"You sound disappointed," she knew work of her dinner with the Captain would be around the ship by morning. It might be a good idea if she did leave.  
  
"If our Engineering problem takes you away from dinner - then yes, I'm disappointed," he didn't want her to leave yet. She gently touched his chest.  
  
"Thank you for that," the only men that normally paid any attention to her were ones who tried to sweet-talk her into upgrading their ships. But this.this was different. And she wasn't exactly sure how to take it. "May I use your Comm?" Archer stepped aside to allow her access. "Lt. Kane to Engineering."  
  
*Engineering here*  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Marks?"  
  
*The Injection Manifold for the starboard nacelle is malfunctioning. We ran a diagnostic, but came up empty-handed*  
  
"Did you expose the junctions? Check all the relays?"  
  
*Yes, Lieutenant.* Archer noticed her grinding her molars. He felt sorry for the young ensign on the other end of that line. * No one knows these engines better than you and Commander Tucker.*  
  
"Alright," she sighed. "I'll be down in 30 minutes. Tell Johnson not to start any big projects, he'll be assisting me."  
  
*Yes, Lieutenant. Engineering out*  
  
"I'm sorry, Jon. Duty calls," Archer knew she was right - Enterprise was top priority. "Thank you for dinner," he walked her to the door.  
  
"Stop by the Mess Hall when you're done. I'll leave dessert with Chef. Tiramisu?" Kathleen stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Tiramisu.oh, yum!" He chuckled as he got a glimpse of the little girl she must have been.  
  
"It'll be waiting for you," he took a chance and grabbed her hand. When she didn't pull away, he entwined his fingers with hers. "Since dinner was cut short, will you consider having breakfast with me? 0700?" A shyness Kathleen had never known, suddenly presented itself. Seeing her blush was probably one of the most beautiful sights Archer had ever seen. He had to duck his head to meet her eyes. "Please?" No answer. He got a little closer. "Kathleen?" No answer. He continued to get closer until his lips hovered less than an inch from hers. "Well?" Kathleen Kane was lost. She did the only thing she could - she leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was tentative at first, and then deepened. Archer let go of her hand and pulled her to his chest. They only broke the kiss when Oxygen became necessary.  
  
"I have to go, Jon," her breathing was harsh and ragged.  
  
"Have breakfast with me tomorrow morning," Archer vaguely wondered when his voice got that deep. "Say yes, please. I have a lot to make up for." He was still fighting to control his own breathing as well.  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you in the Mess Hall at 0700," she left while she still could. He silently cursed the fates for not giving him and Kathleen more time tonight. At least he now knew how she got on board practically undetected. He still owed Trip a fat lip for his part in the subterfuge. He was deep in thought when his eyes fell on the data padd Kathleen had brought him.  
  
"Ahhh, what the hell.let's se what she gave us," he looked down at Porthos, who just wagged his tail in response. Archer scooped up the padd, the bottle of Chianti and a glass, and sat down in front of his computer. As he started to download the files, he noticed what was in them: Correspondence between Kathleen and his dad, and Kathleen and Trip. along with pictures of all of them. Lots and lots of pictures. As he started to read, the memories came flooding back. Jonathan Archer had given his father hell over his choice to bring in the young engineer from outside of Starfleet. The more he read, the more he realized his father had been right. There was some of her work even HE didn't understand - and those theories were fifteen years old. As he recognized the soft spot his father had for the girl, he felt like an even bigger jackass. He wasn't kind to her, in any sense of the word. That, in itself, went against everything his parents ever taught him. The Vulcan Superiority Complex was tested by the teenager with the heart of a lion. Three of them died on the scene - and the fourth one died two days later from the injuries Kathleen had given him. She had taught them all a lesson. Earth and Starfleet stopped sacrificing its best - just to placate the Vulcans. The Vulcans realized they weren't indestructible: "bested by an adolescent, human female," as they put it. Jonathan himself learned that a diamond is just as precious, no matter what the setting. Starfleet or civilian.it didn't matter, the best was the best. It was his experience with that teenager that made him go after Hoshi and Travis for Enterprise. Looking back, he wished he had gotten to know the teenager. From the looks of the photos, it was evident that his dad stayed close to her right up until he died. Two hours of reading, and reliving memories was about all he could take. Porthos picked his head up when he heard his master shutting down the computer. Archer grabbed the lasagna and the Tiramisu and headed for the door.  
  
"Come on, boy. We'll drop these off in the kitchen.then let's go see Trip," he had a thousand things on his mind. And they would keep him up all night if he didn't talk to someone - ESPECIALLY about Kathleen Kane. 


	3. Discovery of the Spirit Chapter 3

Title: Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter: 3/? Author: Brutal Howell E-mail: Brutal_Howell@hotmail.com Rating: PG13 (Language and other stuff) Category: Romance/Angst/Drama/General Pairing: Archer/Original Character Summary: See Ch. 1 Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or 2 Archive: Yes, just ask first. Feedback: Yes! Yes! Yes! Don't matter what kind. To quote Sam Beckett, "Just give me what I want, baby!"  
  
  
  
Discovery of the Spirit Chapter 3  
  
By  
  
  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
  
  
Trip was in for a sleepless night. His two closest friends had some fairly big issues to resolve between them. He wasn't sure if pushing Kathleen to confront this so soon was a good idea. But it was here now - and it would either bring them together, or tear them apart. Trip wasn't willing to sacrifice his friendship with either one. And that put him right in the middle - no matter what happens. He sighed when his door chimed. He opened it to find Archer and Porthos waiting for him.  
  
"And so it begins," he mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nuthin'. Come on in, Jon," he cleaned off a chair for Archer to use. "How was dinner?"  
  
"Great.right up until she got called away. Something about the injection manifold for the starboard nacelle," Trip was surprised at the level of disappointment in his friend's voice. Apparently, dinner went better than he thought. "Actually, it was better than great." Archer was somewhat embarrassed about that little revelation.  
  
"Really?" Archer nodded.  
  
"I can't understand it. I spent the last two and a half hours going over correspondence between Kathleen and dad - and you," he paused. Trip could see that the question he was about to ask was a tough one. "I really was a jackass where she was concerned, wasn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, ya were. But you grew up.so did she." He made sure he has the Captain's undivided attention. "Jon, if you're askin me why Katie doesn't hold a grudge.it ain't her style. Hell, as far as I know, she doesn't even hate the Vulcans." Trip got up to pour them both a drink. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Is that why you never went to see her after she came out of her coma? You thought she'd hate you?" Archer didn't answer him; he just looked at the floor. Trip chuckled, "I swear, you and Katie are a lot alike." That got his attention.  
  
"How so?" he wanted to know as much about her as he could.  
  
"Well, your drive to be the best.for one. You've worked for a main goal in the last twelve years - to be Captain of this ship. That in itself makes you the best. The fact that your dad had the biggest hand in her design and development - that's just another point of pride with you. And you have never let anything distract you from that goal.least of all, women." Trip smirked, 'Until now, that is.' In the twelve years he had known Kathleen, she had gotten under more than a few men's skins. "Katie got her first doctorate by the time she was thirteen. She's just as good an engineer as I am - maybe even better than me. Ever since she came out of that coma, she pushes herself physically - harder than anyone I know. She's got black belts in six or seven different styles of Martial Arts. Spars with Malcolm almost every day. I've seen her put him on his ass more than a few times. So, if you go swimmin' in THAT pool, make sure you're invited," he teased his friend. The blush that colored Archer's cheeks told Trip all he needed to know. "You've already tested the waters, haven't you?"  
  
"We kissed," Archer admitted. The Captain wasn't sporting a black eye, or missing any teeth. Trip made a mental note to go talk to Kathleen when Archer left.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And it felt like I was struck by lightning. It's probably a good thing she had to leave. I'm not sure I could have stopped," he confessed. Trip was shocked. In all the years he had known Jonathan Archer, a woman had never gotten to him like Kathleen apparently had.  
  
"Whoa, down boy. Looks like Malcolm ain't the only one she knocked for a loop," he got suddenly serious. "Can I ask you somethin' though?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You have had women throwin themselves at you for years - some even more beautiful than Katie. And you never gave them a second look. So why Katie? And why now?" Archer considered his words carefully before he responded.  
  
"As you said, I have what I want. I'm here, exploring the stars. I'm commanding the best crew in Starfleet on the best ship Earth has to offer. And now that I have 'everything,' I realize what I'm missing. I'm 40 years old, never been married, my parents are dead, and you're the closest thing to a brother I have. You're probably the only person who cares what happens to me," he continued before Trip could interrupt, "I know Starfleet and the crew care what happens to CAPTAIN Archer. I'm talking about me, just Jon."  
  
"Are you tellin' me you're ready to settle down?" Trip asked with a wry smile.  
  
"I'm saying that I'm open to the possibility," he corrected. "As for why Kathleen." Archer swallowed the lump in his throat. "I admit, I'm attracted to her," he began.  
  
"You and about a hundred other guys," Trip snorted.  
  
"BUT, that's not it. And let me finish before I lose my nerve. I look into her eyes, and I see how intense she is. How full of life and compassion she is. I felt more alive in the forty minutes I spent with her - than I have in a long time. She should hate me for the way I treated her back in San Francisco, but you tell me she doesn't. Rather than apply for a position on Enterprise that is rightly hers, as the hero she is, she circumvents me entirely - cuts out a significant part of her file - to preserve MY reputation. Trip, honestly, I don't know what it is I'm feeling.I just know that I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. Every fiber in my being is telling me to get to know this woman. I'm not sure what will become of us - if there even is an 'us.' But I sure as hell want to find out," he held his breath.  
  
"Are you done?" As far as Trip was concerned, Archer couldn't have surprised him more if he'd slapped him in the face.  
  
"Yeah," he had never heard hid friend sound so lost. Trip considered his options. No matter what happened, he would be stuck in the middle. But maybe, just maybe, if he helped get them together.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doin' this. I'm countin' on you to make this work. Cause when Katie finds out I'm helpin' you, she's gonna want my head on a silver platter. I'm gonna need you to diffuse that famous Irish temper of hers." 'I gotta be out of my cotton pickin mind,' he thought. "She ain't gonna make it easy for you."  
  
"I don't care," that much he was sure of.  
  
"You should. Starfleet doesn't exactly condone Captain's having relationships with officers under their command. You probably would never see another promotion," he knew this could possibly be an obstacle for them later. Archer shook his head adamantly.  
  
"I never wanted to be an Admiral anyways. This is where I belong - out here. Not behind a desk. But it's not only my career we're talking about," he sighed.  
  
"Katie doesn't give a damn about her own career. She'd tell Forrest to take a long walk off a short pier, if it meant protecting you. Because of that, she's gonna be hesitant to let you get close," he was surprised to see Archer getting irritated.  
  
"What is it with you two, that you feel you have to look after me? Do I really seem that helpless?" he had made it forty years without a baby- sitter - he sure as hell didn't need one now.  
  
"Jon, don't misunderstand. First of all, you're my best friend. I'm gonna look out for you - whether you want me to or not," he noticed his friend making an active effort to calm himself, "you jerk," he added with a smile. Archer chuckled. "As for Katie.you gotta understand where she's comin from."  
  
"Why don't you enlighten me," it wasn't a question. Trip was real uncomfortable with this. But given Archer's earlier confession, he was interested in where this could lead. And if he had to maneuver a few pieces to get the game started, so be it.  
  
"Do you know anything about Katie's family?" He didn't. "Both parents were diplomats. They were s'posed to be among the first group goin to the Klingon homeworld. They were on the Curie when it blew up."  
  
"Kathleen would have been." Archer did the quick math in his head. "less than a year old." Trip nodded.  
  
"Her and a whole slew of brothers got shipped to anyone who was willin to raise them. The kid never caught a break in her life. Your dad was the one that figured out her gift for Engineering. So how do you think she felt when he bucked Starfleet to take her under his wing - fought to get her a shot to work on these engines?" he was steering his friend in the right direction.  
  
"Dad filled a big hole in her life," his dad always had a soft spot for the underdogs. "I feel like an even bigger asshole, now."  
  
"She adored your dad, and was fiercely devoted to him. The fact that you were never willing to meet her was a pretty sore spot with him." Archer hung his head, "Katie always hated the strain her presence caused between you two. No matter what your dad meant to her, you were still his son. She tried to leave - go back to Ireland. Did you know that?" He didn't look up; he just sat there shaking his head. "Three days before the 'Vulcan Incident,' he talked her into stayin'. Not exactly a mystery as to why she tangled with our pointy-eared friends, now is it?"  
  
"God, I was such an idiot!" he still couldn't understand why she didn't hate him.  
  
"You came through for her when it mattered. Your dad knew that - Katie did too. She doesn't blame you.quite the opposite. And personally, I don't think your feelings are the only ones in play here," Trip was almost sure of it. "She's got some heavy defenses, just don't give up. You'll break through."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He wasn't sure. Trip had come to love the beautiful engineer long ago. And he knew she loved him - like she loved her brothers. As long as he has known her though, her feelings for Jonathan Archer were always different. Things just weren't meant to be for him. So he would do his damndest to see that Katie and Jon were happy. He smiled at his friend.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you her deepest, darkest secrets.you are gonna have to find those out for yourself," he teased. "But I will help you with the little details - like breakfast t'morrow."  
  
"What about it?" he had noticed Trip's far away look. Almost like something that got away from him. Was it Kathleen? Was he - as Trip called it - 'swimming in another man's pool?'  
  
"She likes lilies. I happened to know that Ensign Skinner grows them. Get a couple for the table. And, if you can get chef to swing it, Blueberry Waffles. She loves blueberries and strawberries. Waffles, Pancakes, Jelly.keep in mind. It's gonna be the little details that impress her." Archer knew Chef was going to be angry with him. But he was going to place the order for all of it. Oh well, there has to be some perks to being Captain. He wanted to broach his concern with Trip, make sure the field was clear. The direct approach always worked between them.  
  
"Trip, you and Kathleen aren't." he never got a chance to finish the thought.  
  
"No!" He piped up a little too loudly. "Katie and I are just friends.good friends. She thinks of me as another one of her brothers. And I won't risk what we have now to try for something that ain't there." Trip did love her, and for the first time today, Archer was unsure of how to proceed. Tucker noticed his hesitation. "Jon, I have known Katie over twelve years. At one time, I would have liked to see if we could have made it as a couple. But I have only seen her look at one man, the way I always wanted her to look at me. You're gonna get to work with her in a professional capacity for a while. Compare that with the way she looks at you when you're alone with her. You'll see what I mean." He clasped his hand on the Captain's shoulder, "You and Katie are my closest friends. I want you to be happy - with each other, if possible." He gave a wry smile, "That way I don't lose either one of you." There was no way Archer could realize the sacrifice he was making.  
  
"Thanks, Trip.for everything." The Captain was nervous. From what Trip was saying, the only thing that could screw up his chances with Kathleen was Archer himself. "Do you really think I have a chance of making this work?"  
  
"You better, Katie is a very dangerous woman when she's pissed." He was half kidding. There was one message he wanted to convey with all seriousness. "Jon, if you hurt her, I'll kick your butt from here back to San Francisco."  
  
"Message understood, Commander," he replied.  
  
"You better go let Chef know about the menu tomorrow morning. I know from experience, the man is hell on wheels if you interrupt his beauty sleep." He walked Archer to the door. Trip was putting on a good show of Malcolm's 'British Stiff Upper Lip.' "Oh, and Jon, Ensign Skinner gets up around 0600. Gives you plenty of time to get the flowers."  
  
"Thanks, Trip. I'll never forget this." Tucker grinned at him.  
  
"You better not. I want big birthday presents, from both of you," Archer just laughed.  
  
"You got it." Trip clenched his fists as Jon and Porthos left. He was right; this was going to be a sleepless night. He set his alarm to be up at 0600. He wanted to be in the Mess Hall to run interference for the "happy couple."  
  
  
  
MESS HALL  
  
Things were going well this morning. Ensign Skinner had given him two lilies this morning - with a promise of a fresh one every two weeks. Even Chef had been happy to help. The moody little man had supplied them with blueberry pancakes, along with strawberry topping for the waffles. Archer walked out of his dining room to see Kathleen getting coffee from the dispenser. 'Poor thing, she looks exhausted.' He gave her a smile when she turned and saw him.  
  
"We're you up all night fixing the injector manifold?" he hoped not.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "the problem wasn't in the manifold, it was in the Warp Coils. I sent Johnson to bed about midnight, and I finished around 2am." She handed him the data padd. "My report, Captain."  
  
He motioned toward his dining room. "Shall we?" Kathleen was a little surprised. She didn't know why she had thought they were eating out here with the rest of the crew. Archer was clearly waiting for her to lead the way.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?" she didn't really care. The best part of this morning was going to be spending time with Jonathan Archer. Jon, for his part, was just grinning like The Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
  
"It's a surprise. But you won't find out until we go in there." He was quite proud of himself. He only hoped Trip was right, that it was the little things she cherished. When the doors opened, Kathleen couldn't hold her gasp. The table was covered with an emerald-green tablecloth - almost the identical color of the dress she wore last night. The places were set.and framing her plate were two beautiful lilies. Archer closed the door while she was looking under the plate covers. She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. 'He did all this for me?' she wondered.  
  
"Oh, Jon!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I can't believe you did all this!" Jonathan was rooted to the spot. This was better than he had hoped. 'What was it Trip had said? Big Birthday Presents?' He just stood there and held her.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I told you, I have a lot to make up for," standing this close to her; he felt all the blood in his body start to head south. He reluctantly stepped back. She wished he would stop saying that.  
  
"You don't owe me anything, Jon," she accentuated her statement by gently placing her hand on his chest. She felt his heart beating under it. "This is wonderful," Archer wasn't sure if she meant the breakfast, or the touching. And when he laid his hand over hers, she wasn't sure either. "Where on Earth did you find the lilies?" she walked over and picked up one of the delicate flowers.  
  
"I have my sources. I'm glad you like them." He held her chair out for her while she sat down. "I have two more surprises," he turned to the entrance from the kitchen. "All right, Ensign." he called out. He took the first two plates from the ensign and brought them to the table. The ensign brought in a third plate and a bowl.  
  
"Will that be all, sir?" the ensign asked.  
  
"Yes, Cooper. Thank you." He waited for the ensign to leave before removing the covers from the plates. Kathleen's eyes went wide - before her sat several of her favorite foods. Blueberry Pancakes, Waffles with Strawberry Sauce, and Fresh Strawberries! She had died and gone to heaven.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked with the awe of a child. Her happiness seemed to be contagious. The memories from the past threatened to overwhelm her. She wished she could've made peace with Jonathan while Henry was still alive. 'I'm here now, Henry.' She was speaking to the ghost of her mind. 'You would have been proud of the man he has become.' She was so engrossed in her own thoughts, that she didn't hear Archer speaking to her.  
  
"Kathleen?" He had been worried when she zoned out on him, "Penny for your thoughts?" She smiled at him.  
  
"I was just thinking how proud of you Henry would be." He gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"For arranging breakfast for a beautiful woman? Hardly." She was horrible at explaining herself. 'Have to work on that,' she thought.  
  
"Not the breakfast. The thoughtfulness. Your dad would be proud of the man you are now. You're a good man, Jon - and a better Captain," Archer blushed at her compliments. He hoped she was right.  
  
"I've made more than my fair share of mistakes," he mumbled. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"We all have. But isn't that why we're out here? To learn? To explore?" Jon looked into her eyes and was speechless. She seemed to be talking directly to his heart. 'I could love this woman, if she'll let me,' his soul whispered to him. He still felt the guilt of the past nagging at his sub-conscious; then he heard his father's voice in his head:  
  
If you can't let go of the past, how can you hope to salvage the future?  
  
The Mission of this ship and the presence of this woman in his life was his future. He had to keep reminding himself of that everyday - until the guilt went away. He had missed opportunities in the past.he refused to miss anymore. Still holding her hand, he leaned over and kissed her. He pulled her gently into his lap without breaking the kiss. Kathleen's desire shot through the roof when his tongue dueled with her own. Jon's desire was making its presence felt under her left thigh. Higher brain function returned to her first, and she broke the kiss. She placed her forehead down on his shoulder. "This is not good.not good at all," she mumbled down into his chest.  
  
"I don't know, it feels pretty good to me," every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. Kathleen groaned at the loss of sensation when she stood up.  
  
"Jon, you're my Captain. I shouldn't be getting involved with you." She was using that as a shield to hide behind instead of facing her real fears. Kathleen Kane had never been with a man before. And she was also terrified that should she let it progress that far. This man - the only man she had ever wanted - would be disgusted by the scars that riddled her body. He wasn't about to let her get away. Trip said he would have to fight through her defenses.and fight he would. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest. In Jon's arms, she felt safe. No one had ever made her feel like this before.  
  
"Kathleen, I'm not proposing," 'not yet, at least,' he thought. "I'm just as confused about this as you are. Something about you calls to me. I want to learn everything I can about you.not what's in your file. I want to know you here," he placed one hand over her heart. "And you know something? Nothing out there," he pointed out to the stars, "scares me as much as the chance that you might shut me out." She turned in his embrace.  
  
"Do you mean that?" she asked. He trailed a finger down her jaw.  
  
"More than anything," Kathleen took an unsteady breath. If he was confronting his fears, she at least should do the same.  
  
"I can't promise you anything." his shoulders slumped in defeat, "except to take it one day at a time," she finished. "I only have one demand," Archer was too excited. He agreed before he even knew what it was. "Good or bad, we both speak our minds. Without fear of repercussion from the other." It was agreed. "Why don't we get some food into us before we head to the Bridge?" They sat back in their chairs and began eating.  
  
"Jon?" she remembered something she wanted to ask him.  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"We have this friendly wager going on between some of the crew.Engineering vs. Security/Command. I'm fighting Malcolm tonight. You think you can make it?" he chuckled when he remembered Trip's statement that she had 'Put Malcolm on his ass more than a few times.'  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. In the gym?" She nodded. "Should I cheer for you?" he added with a great deal of amusement.  
  
"You should if you know what's good for you!" She shot an evil smile, which set off his laughing. Trip and Hoshi had taken the table right outside the Captain's dining room door. He had enlisted the help of the talented linguist to help head off any interruptions of Jon and Katie's breakfast. Her help came at a price - Trip had to spill the story. He didn't mind.Hoshi had proven her capabilities of keeping secrets. They looked at each other when they heard Archer's laugh through the door. Hoshi smiled at Trip.  
  
"As long as I've known him, I've never heard him laugh like that," she whispered. "He sounds."  
  
"Happy," Trip finished for her. Hoshi knew both Lieutenant Kane and The Captain fairly well. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was them. She had committed to helping Trip anyway she could.  
  
"Yeah, happy." She looked at the clock, and practically jumped out of her seat. "Oh, Commander. I have to go. I promised the Captain I'd run a few Vulcan documents through the UT before 0800." After she left, Trip thought about his two friends. He was happy for them, he was sure about that. If he was happy for them, why did the ache in his gut hurt so much? 


	4. Discovery of the Spirit Chapter 4

Title: Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter: 4/? Author: Brutal Howell E-mail: brutal_howell@hotmail.com Rating: Starts PG13, soft R (just kissing, so far. Along with some mild fighting) Category: Romance/Angst/Drama/General Pairing: Archer/Original Character Summary: Jon learns new things about his angel. And Trip wonders if he made the right decision. T'Pol expresses her concerns. Disclaimer: Lieutenant Kathleen Kane is the only one I own. The rest of these beautiful people belong to Paramount - and to the actors that portray them (to a certain degree). Archive: Only with a permission slip signed by me Feedback: Do I have to beg?  
  
Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
  
  
The ship had been buzzing all day with anticipation of Malcolm and Kathleen's match tonight. Pride was at stake, and Archer knew the losers wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks. Kathleen had the Engineering staff organized to finish the repairs to Enterprise by 1800, so they could all make the match by 2000. The Captain had to admit; he was actually looking forward to it himself. He decided to swing by his quarters to change into his civvies and pick up Porthos before heading to the gym.  
  
"Come on, boy. Let's go see our girl kick Malcolm's butt," he smiled as the dog followed him out. He ran into Trip on the way. He was curious as to which way his Captain would be cheering.  
  
"I heard Katie did well her first day on the job. Got the repairs done, and even managed to impress the Vulcan in the meantime." He had already got the low-down from Hoshi and Malcolm. Trip was proud of her. "By the way, how did breakfast go?" He already knew some from what he heard. Jon practically glowed whenever someone mentioned her name.  
  
"She wants to take it one day at a time. Said she couldn't promise anything more than that," he explained.  
  
"And gauging from that shit-eating grin you been wearin' all day, you're more than willin' to accept that." Archer nodded.  
  
"You're damn right I am. So who's going to win this thing anyways," he asked as they came to the gym doors. Trip gave him a beaming smile as they entered.  
  
"Your girl is, of course. You've never seen her fight, you're in for a treat." Jon hadn't expected the crowd that had gathered around the fighters. There were at least fifty people crammed in the room. He picked up Porthos so he wouldn't get stepped on. They made their way over to the front of the crowd. Kathleen came over to scratch the beagle behind the ears - and see Jon (not necessarily in that order).  
  
"You stalling, Kat?" Malcolm antagonized. She put her mouthpiece in as she winked at Archer and Trip. She turned and touched fists with the Armory Officer. Phlox - who was adjudicating the match (being the only one not tied to either side) - signaled for them to begin. The cheering was coming from all sides; Archer could barely hear himself think. The fighters circled each other trying to size each other up. Kathleen scored the first blow with a right to the Brit's head. He continued his momentum and planted a kick into her chest - putting her on her back. Jon was grinding his teeth. Every hit Malcolm scored on her, he wanted to rush in there and help. Trip noticed his dilemma.  
  
"Don't worry about Katie, she's just toyin' with him." He yelled to be heard over the crowd. Despite Trip's assurances, he still had to fight the urge to put Malcolm on Septic Duty for the rest of the year. "Plug your ears," Tucker told him. He put two fingers in his mouth and let a screaming whistle. Kathleen looked at them while Reed delivered a kick to her mid- section. Trip gave her a 'thumbs-down' signal, and she nodded and smiled. "Watch this," he told Archer. As if on cue, Kathleen began blocking each one of Malcolm's blows and delivering two of her own to him in return. Reed blocked as many as he could, but over a third were connecting. After taking nearly twenty continuous hits, Malcolm's stance was wobbly. Trip knew a few more hits should do it. She suddenly landed a spinning heel kick to the Armory Officer's head, and he crumbled to the ground. When he didn't get back up, Phlox declared Kathleen the victor and a yell went up from the Engineers in the room - including Trip. As people started to filter out of the room, the Lieutenant went to her bag and removed a capsule. She waved the capsule under Reed's nose and he regained consciousness. She extended a hand and helped him to his feet as Trip and Archer approached.  
  
"Malcolm, what happened?" Jon teased the Brit. Reed began to remove the tape from his fists.  
  
"She's bloody good, that's what happened, sir." He explained. He turned to Kathleen, "With moves like that, I still don't understand why you aren't working for me on Security?" He was exasperated. Jon could tell this wasn't the first time he had lost to the beautiful engineer.  
  
"Cause she's better than you, Malcolm," Kathleen and the Captain just rolled there eyes. Trip just had to throw salt on an open wound. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't mind helping you out if you need some extra muscle, but I'm an engineer. I'd rather be fixing the Warp Coils than beating some guy's brains out," she corrected diplomatically. Reed rubbed his sore neck.  
  
"Apparently, not enough," he replied dryly. Archer and Kathleen laughed at that.  
  
"Don't take it personally, Malcolm," she explained, "the kids in Engineering thing I'm a slave-driver. This is just my way of making it up to them." Porthos crawled from the Captain's arms to Kathleen. She gladly accepted the squirming bundle. "Hey Porthos!" The beagle flipped over, exposing his belly for scratching. Jon looked over at his dog.  
  
"I thought I told you to get your own date?" he scratched Porthos' chest, and got his nose licked for his trouble. "Yuk! Dog Breath!" Kathleen loved this.it was moments like these, with Jon, that she treasured. He noticed her watching him. When their eyes met, he could swear his heart did a flip. There was no mistaking that look.she was happy. She set Porthos down on the ground and stepped closer to him. "Please, don't ask me to watch that again." He begged. "I don't find someone hurting you very entertaining." It hadn't occurred to her that this would bother him that much.  
  
"All right. I'm sorry. I didn't even think how you would feel," she wrapped her arms around his waist. Archer kissed her forehead and hugged her to his chest. "He didn't hurt me, Jon." They didn't make any effort to move apart when they heard Malcolm clearing his throat.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Reed?" the Brit felt as if he were intruding. But he felt it necessary to explain these little morale sessions, they had.  
  
"Yes, Captain. I felt I should explain. Kat is correct, sir. We've had sixteen of these contests since we left Jupiter Station. And as much as it pains me to say it, the most I've managed to give her is a black eye and two bruised ribs. While she has knocked out 3 of my teeth, given me 18 black eyes - counting today - bruised my ribs on twelve separate occasions. As well as broken 8 of my ribs. I'm a bit embarrassed to admit that your Armory Officer and head of Security is getting his clock cleaned by what seems to be your girlfriend." Jon liked the sound of that.'his girlfriend.'  
  
"Girlfriend? Is that what I am?" she playfully whispered in his ear. Archer's worry was gone - destroyed by Reed's confession and Kathleen's playfulness. "Malcolm, you have to stop being so hard on yourself," She turned to face the Brit, but stayed in Jon's embrace. She leaned back into his chest, "I've been studying Martial Arts almost ten years longer than you have. It's only natural that I would be better. Even in the eight months we've been out here, your skills have improved immensely. We'll keep working on it, I promise." Kathleen really wanted to smooth things over with Lt. Reed. He was a good student, but a lot of times, he was way too serious. She knew he felt better when he flashed her one of his "million dollar" smiles.  
  
"Thank you, Kat. Same time tomorrow for a work out?" she nodded. "You know Captain, it might not be a bad idea to practice your hand to hand with her." When Archer hugged her tighter, Reed re-evaluated his thinking. Then again, they probably had other exercises to practice. He mumbled something about going to sickbay and left gracefully.  
  
"That was nicely done," Jon spoke into her ear. She just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It was the truth. He has improved, and he will get even better with practice." She groaned when he began to massage the sore muscles in her shoulders and neck. She rolled her head forward to grant him easier access.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked, continuing his massage. She was pressing back into his hands. Archer smiled.  
  
"My brothers," she mumbled. "Seven of them are Marines. After my parent's died, my brothers taught me hand-to-hand combat skills. Been doing Martial Arts for almost twenty-eight years." She grunted when he had to press hard to bust up an especially hard knot in her shoulder. "That's how I was able to fight those Vulcans," Archer stopped suddenly. He kissed the back of her neck, almost reverently.  
  
"I have to agree with my father. For purely selfish reasons, I'm glad you were there. But I would give anything to have kept that suffering from you." She held his face in her hands.  
  
"Jonathan Archer, when I said one day at a time, I didn't mean toward the past. San Francisco is over, let it go. I want to move forward from here. Can you do that for me?" when he nodded, she kissed him.  
  
"Hey, you two! Get a room!" Trip yelled out from the corner. They had completely forgotten he was even there. 'Well, at least they had the good graces to look embarrassed,' Trip smirked. He came over and hugged Kathleen. "And you were worried!" he directed toward Archer. The Captain raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"I concede, I was wrong," Kathleen smiled. He wouldn't make that mistake again. She put one arm around Jon's waist and the other around Trip's.  
  
"I was going to catch a shower, than grab some dinner in the mess hall. Would you gentleman care to join me?" She amended her statement when both men turned red, "For the dinner! Not the shower!" Archer checked his watch.  
  
"I'll be there. Thirty Minutes? Trip?" they all agreed to meet in the mess hall in a half an hour. Both men could not get the image of Kathleen Kane asking them to 'join her' in the shower, from their minds. The next thirty minutes were going to be murder.  
  
  
  
MESS HALL  
  
As they entered the Mess Hall, all conversations stopped. Twenty pairs of eyes were focused on the trio at the door. Kathleen noticed that most of the surprised glances were directed at Jon, and she froze like a deer in the headlights. The rest of the crew went back to their meals when Archer grabbed her hand and led her into the room. Message was delivered loud and clear, and they were officially a couple in the eyes of their crewmates. Trip was surprised. He hadn't expected his friend to make a stand so soon.  
  
"Looks like the Cap'n just told everyone where he stands," he whispered to Kathleen. She just nodded. In the back of her mind, she was still concerned. The word would be around the ship by morning. The most eligible bachelor on board was officially off the market. She didn't care what they thought of her, but she wouldn't let it reflect badly on Jon. Only Trip knew the level of disappointment that would be present with both the men and women on board Enterprise. He made a mental note to de-claw Ensign Cutler before she crossed paths with Katie in the morning. Then again, it might be fun to see how Katie handles it. Members of The Lt. Kane "Fan Club" were already casting dirty looks toward Archer - not that they would ever do anything about it. The trio collected their dinners and Trip led them to the same table he and Hoshi had occupied that morning. A group of Engineers entered the Mess Hall and began clapping when they noticed Kathleen. She blushed and waved.  
  
"Thanks, guys," she only liked being the center of Jon's attention.  
  
"Hey Lieutenant, you gonna flatten Reed next time?" an Ensign called out.  
  
"I should make you clean the trash receptacles for the next month for even asking that, Ensign Matthews!" Trip answered. "Sixteen matches, without a loss. What do you think?" It was a rhetorical question. Kathleen glared at him.  
  
"I wish you would stop doing that, Trip!" she said.  
  
"Why? We have the dang things for morale and braggin' rights. As long as you keep winnin', I'm gonna have fun." He replied, somewhat smugly. Kathleen gave him an evil smile.  
  
"Maybe, I should let Malcolm win one," she winked at Archer. He laughed when Trip's face fell.  
  
"You wouldn't!" That would ruin all his fun.  
  
"Just take it easy on them, OK? For me?" Jon knew that did it. Trip belonged to the same club he did - as long as it was within their power, they would both do anything Kathleen asked them to do. The engineer hung his head.  
  
"Alright, darlin'. For you, I'll try." He answered meekly. He suddenly changed gears. "Katie, they're showin' AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER tonight. Would you like to go with me?" he asked. He had ulterior motives for asking for asking her. Tucker wanted to make sure she was OK with everything going on between her and Jon. Archer was kicking himself for not thinking of asking her.  
  
"What time?" she had a report she had to get done by morning.  
  
"2300, so how 'bout it?" If she could make it, she would. Knowing the little details, helped. An Affair to Remember was one of her favorite movies. Tucker looked over at Jon. He had sandbagged his friend - and didn't regret it one bit. He knew Archer was on his way to winning her heart, and he wanted time with her before things got too serious between them.  
  
"I have a report I have to finish for the Captain. He's kind of a slave driver," she nudged Jon in the side, playfully. "But I think I can make it. Can I meet you there?"  
  
"Absolutely. I'll bring the popcorn."  
  
"I think I could be persuaded to extend the deadline on that report.for the right price," Archer whispered in her ear. He was sitting close enough to feel the shudder that passed through her body. He had no idea how close she was to her taking him up on his offer. Trip clenched his fist under the table. Fair is fair, he supposed. He sandbagged Archer, so the man had to have his fun now. She was about to tell him no when Travis and Hoshi approached the table.  
  
"That was a great fight, Lieutenant! Don't you think so, Captain?" Travis could barely contain his excitement. Jon glanced at the woman that had captured his heart.  
  
"Yes, I do, Travis." He looked up to see that the young ensign hadn't taken his eyes off Kathleen once. He knew that look.he probably had it himself - Travis liked her.  
  
"Can we join you?" Hoshi asked. 'Why is she smiling at me like that?' Jon wondered. As the ranking officer, they waited for him to give permission. He held out an arm toward the empty chairs, and the two young ensigns sat down. "I'm surprised to see you out here, Captain," she began.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Usually, you just eat in there." She pointed at the dining room door. When he looked over at Kathleen, Hoshi smiled. The Captain would eat wherever the Lieutenant did.  
  
"He likes you," she said to Kathleen in Vulcan. The older woman nodded.  
  
"I like him," she answered back in Vulcan. Trip watched Jon to see what he thought of this surprise. The conversation continued in Vulcan.  
  
"I'm happy for you. You look good together." (H)  
  
"Thank You." (K)  
  
"Trip said you've known the Captain for some time," (H)  
  
"I worked with his father fifteen years ago," (K)  
  
Archer had had enough. He put his hand on Kathleen's arm.  
  
"Whoa! Why didn't you ever tell me you spoke Vulcan?!" he asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You never asked," she simply stated. Jon didn't know what to think. "I like eating with Hoshi because she gives me a chance to practice." Archer put his head in his hands.  
  
"Is there anything else I should know?" Trip was surprised his friend was taking this well. Kathleen shook her head.  
  
"Uh-uh, you aren't the only one who has some surprises." She touched the end of his nose. "You'll find out everything in due time." Jon looked to Tucker for help, only to receive a 'you're on your own' look from the engineer. He conceded the point. This was all going to be part of the 'getting to know each other' phase. When he didn't push the issue, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. Travis gasped in surprise - sucking soup down his airway. As his coughing fit subsided, he kept looking from Archer to Kathleen. 'What a way for him to find out,' Hoshi thought. She was one of the few people who knew Travis had a crush on the Lieutenant. Tucker smacked the ensign on the back.  
  
"Travis, you OK?" Mayweather nodded, still trying to draw in air.  
  
"Fine.just went down the wrong pipe," he rasped out. Archer gave the young ensign a sad smile. He had always liked Travis.the Boomer was the best pilot he had ever seen, and was a decent young man to boot. Jon knew about the slight 'Hero Worship' the kid felt for him.  
  
"Sorry, Travis. No hard feelings?" he tried to soften the blow. The Boomer's eyes went wide in shock. 'How did the Captain know?' he wondered. He tried to play it down.  
  
"For what, sir?" Hoshi and Archer weren't buying it. The Captain didn't want too press the issue. Trip felt sorry for the kid. 'Tough break, kid. But you need a better poker face if you're gonna bluff,' the engineer thought. Kathleen looked at her watch. She had better get started on that report if she hoped to make the movie with Trip. The three men at the table stood when she did.  
  
"Will you excuse me? I have an engineering report calling my name." She put her tray in the receptacle and returned to the table. "I'm glad you liked the fight, Travis." Travis' heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him. "Trip, I'll see you in an hour," Tucker just threw her a mock salute. "Hoshi."  
  
"You're going to the movie with Trip?" Hoshi asked in Vulcan. "Not the Captain?" Kathleen shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Jon didn't ask." She replied (in Vulcan)  
  
"Well, don't forget to kiss him goodbye," she teased (still in Vulcan). Kathleen grinned and pulled Jon to his feet. She looked around and noticed the crowd in the Mess Hall had thinned out. She gave Archer a seductive grin, realizing that four Ensigns were about to get an eye full. She wrapped her arms around the Captain's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Archer's head was buzzing from the intensity of the kiss. Trip laughed when Hoshi began to clap. He was glad when Travis and the other two ensigns in the room joined in the applause. 'The crew just might be OK with his,' he thought. The real test would be T'Pol. And the Vulcan "Ice-Queen" should know about this by morning. Jon and Kathleen were oblivious to the wolf-calls that Trip had initiated. He looked at Hoshi and Travis,  
  
"Plug your ears," when they did, he let loose with one of the screaming whistles he used in the gym. Kathleen broke the kiss. Archer, for his part couldn't move. He was trying to regain control of his breathing.  
  
"Wow!" he cleared his throat. "What was that for?" not that he was complaining. Trip just shook his head.  
  
"Cap'n, you've been hangin' out with the Vulcan too long. A beautiful woman kisses you like that, and you ask why?" He laughed when the Captain looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"You're right." He replied. "Anytime you want to do that again, feel free," Kathleen started laughing. Archer took her hand, "I know you have to leave, will you meet me for breakfast in the morning?" He walked her to the door of the Mess Hall. She traced her finger along his jaw.  
  
"Only if you promise not to go overboard like you did this morning."  
  
"I promise. 0700?" She nodded and left him standing in the doorway. Trip and Travis walked past him.  
  
"See you in the morning, Captain." Mayweather said.  
  
"Goodnight, Travis." He turned to see Hoshi still waiting for him at the table. Good, he had a few things to ask her. "Hoshi," he sighed as he sat down, "do you have a few minutes?" She nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, how well do you know Lieutenant Kane?"  
  
"When I came on board, she asked me to help her with her Vulcan. In return, she helps me with my Irish Gaelic. We've gotten to know each other fairly well since then. Nothing to the degree of the friendship she has with Commander Tucker." She explained. "Or you."  
  
"Actually, I don't know her as well as I'd like to. But I'm working on it," he confessed. Hoshi was surprised at that. Trip had led her to believe that they had known each other for years.  
  
"I don't understand. I know she worked with your dad and Trip years ago. I just assumed." Archer shook his head.  
  
"I never got to know her back then. She was friends with my dad, but I just met her yesterday morning." She could tell there was something more to this. It wasn't hard to read the sadness in his eyes when he admitted that. Maybe she'd ask Kathleen about it. That would explain why Trip beat him to the punch with taking her to the movie. The Captain was still learning what she liked. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that if he had known AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER was her favorite movie, he'd be the one taking her tonight. If Trip was going to play it that way, Hoshi was going to help Archer level the playing field.  
  
"An Affair to Remember." She stated. He looked up, clearly confused. "An Affair to Remember is Kat's favorite movie. Trip arranged for it to be shown for her birthday next week." The wave of emotions that crossed Archer's face was fascinating for Hoshi. It started at anger and indignation, and ran the gambit all the way through downright panic. "You don't know what to get her, do you?" she sighed when he shook his head.  
  
"Help me?" he begged the linguist. She reached across the table and touched his arm.  
  
"I will." An idea occurred to her, "Why don't we arrange a party for her?" Archer agreed that this was a good idea. But didn't know where to begin. "This is what we'll need."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kathleen's irritation at Trip had subsided somewhat when she learned he had requested 'An Affair to Remember' in honor of her birthday. She was still mad, and Tucker knew it.  
  
"Don't do that to me again!" she seethed. Trip had ambushed her into coming to the movie with him. The way he went about it, he purposely made Jonathan feel like an ass.  
  
"Katie, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to apologize?!" If he had known she'd be this pissed at him, he would have skipped it. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he explained.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Two days ago, you didn't want the man to know you even existed. Now you're swabbin' his tonsils every time I look at ya! You have to admit, that's a pretty big change. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting' yourself into." Kathleen narrowed her eyes at him in anger.  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Trip!" she lied. But she was too angry with him to let him know that. "I'm a big girl, capable of making my own decisions. As for me 'swabbing his tonsils' as you so aptly put it, that's my choice too. If you don't want to see it, look away. Because I plan to go on kissing Jon as long as he lets me!" She had no idea why she was saying all this.the obstacles her and Jon would face scared the hell out of her. She had to fight those fears everyday. "What's gotten into you, Trip?" Tucker had been questioning his own judgment since his conversation with Archer in his quarters. He didn't understand it himself. As long as he'd known Katie, she had had feelings for Jonathan Archer. He'd even insisted she confront those feelings. So why was he feeling like someone had just shot his dog? Then, as sure as if someone had flipped a switch in his brain, he figured it out - he was jealous.  
  
"Awwww..Katie. I am the worst possible friend." He was ashamed.  
  
"Why? What did you do?" now she was suspicious. Trip took a step back when she clenched her fist. He organized his thoughts before answering her.  
  
"I have had the best of both worlds for the last twelve years - the benefit of my friendships with both you AND Jon. Knowin' you both has made me a better man," he paused, here came the hard part. "I always knew you cared for him. And I knew you both well enough to realize that once you met, you'd be drawn to each other. You're kindred spirits. I guess all this hullabaloo tonight is me figuring out that if you had each other.where does that leave me?" Now that it was out, Trip hung his head in shame. Kathleen's heart dropped and her anger completely dissipated.  
  
"Oh, Trip. Where does that leave you? The same place you've always been.my best friend. You have always been there for me when I needed you. And I will love you for that until the day I die. You actually believe that we don't need you anymore?" Trip just kept looking at the floor. Kathleen picked his head up so that he was looking right into her eyes. "Listen to me, Charles Tucker III, because I'm only going to say it once. I love you, Trip. You are my brother, my best friend, and my confidante. I can't think of living my life without you in it." Trip's heart soared at her words. "You will have to be patient with Jon and I, though. We are just getting to know each other. Until we begin to feel comfortable, we're probably going to want to spend a lot of time together." He shook his head at his own stupidity. He had made one friend angry by shanghaiing his girl, and ticked the other one off by being an insecure moron.  
  
"I can wait as long as it takes.now that I know you won't forget about me." She arched an eyebrow at him and laughed.  
  
"Trip, I don't think anyone who meets you can forget about you," she teased.  
  
"I should probably go apologize to Jon," he scuffed his shoe on the carpet - looking very much like a two year old that got busted with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"I'll talk to him in the morning," she hugged him, "trust me, he'll understand. Goodnight, Trip."  
  
"Goodnight. Sweet Dreams, darlin.'" She turned and went into her quarters.  
  
  
  
MESS HALL  
  
Kathleen found Jonathan waiting for her when she came in. And he did not look happy. She began choosing her breakfast when he came over.  
  
"Jon, what's the matter?" He had the same look on his face that he had after their dealings with the Vulcans. "T'Pol?" Archer was stunned.was he that obvious? He nodded.  
  
"How did you know?" she gave him an enigmatic smile.  
  
"Because you're wearing your 'Vulcan Face.' Which isn't quite as bad as your 'We have to Jettison the Warp Core Face.' But it ranks right up there with the 'Porthos peed on my Official Starfleet Report Face.'" Five people looked at them when Archer laughed out loud. "I thought you two were developing a working understanding? So what did T'Pol want that has you so irritated?"  
  
"She wanted to talk to me about you," Kathleen whistled in appreciation.  
  
"Wow, word travels fast around here."  
  
"Yes, it does. I just wanted to warn you, T'Pol is waiting in there to give you the same speech she gave me. If you want to back out of breakfast now, I understand." His heart skipped a beat when she shook her head.  
  
"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." As they got closer to the door, Kathleen whispered to him, "Besides, it's going to take more than a walking logic machine to chase me away from you," she winked at him. His strength to face the upcoming argument was renewed. She went to set her plate down on the other side of Archer.  
  
"Lieutenant, this dining room is for Senior Staff," T'Pol began.  
  
"And I told you, Sub-Commander, being Chief Engineer allows her to use it. After Trip comes back, she will be welcome at my invitation," She felt a bit of pride at Jon coming to her defense so fast. 'Not necessary, dear,' she thought.  
  
"Sub-Commander, do you just want to give me the 'Cliff's Notes' of this lecture," Kathleen asked, digging into her breakfast.  
  
"I am not familiar with the 'Cliff's Notes,'" T'Pol replied.  
  
"The condensed version. Please, get right to the point so that we can resolve this. And I can finish my breakfast with minimal aggravation," she clarified.  
  
"Very well. I do not believe you should be seeing the Captain, romantically." She stated, plainly. "It is illogical that Captain Archer allow himself to carry on a liaison with a junior officer under his command." Archer flinched at the word liaison. He started to get up from the table, but Kathleen stopped him. She turned to T'Pol with a sly grin.  
  
"First of all, Sub-Commander, if you would do your research before you object.you would know that I have been committed to Captain Archer's family for over fifteen years. Hardly what one could call a liaison? Secondly, if you were my mother, I might actually care whether you approved of my relationship with the Captain, or not." Archer choked on the Orange Juice he was drinking at her bluntness. She glanced at him to make sure he was OK. Jon was loving this. T'Pol was being told off, politely, by human standards. "And last, but not least, since the Captain is the most Senior Officer on board, his options are limited. Either date a junior officer, or be alone. Personally, I'm flattered he chose me." T'pol just arched an eyebrow at this. Jon, for his part, was proud of Kathleen. He thought she was being unfair to herself saying he 'chose her.' He felt it was the other way around. And he considered himself blessed every day she allowed him to get closer. T'Pol got up saying something in Vulcan:  
  
("It has been a fact that anytime a Captain gets involved with a junior officer, the ship suffers. The Captain's work suffers due to his attention being divided.thus affecting everyone.") Archer waited for the other shoe to drop. He didn't know what she said - but Kathleen did. And he wasn't surprised when she answered her in Vulcan.  
  
"The Captain and I have been seeing each other merely days. I challenge you to find fault with either of our work. We know where our priorities lie. And I will always consider the needs of this crew first - just as he does." Kathleen was proud of herself; she had just managed to surprise a Vulcan.  
  
"You speak my language, Lieutenant." T'Pol stated.  
  
"I had a clash with your culture several years ago. I thought I should learn all I could.just in case it happened, again," she explained. The Sub-Commander seemed to consider this woman in front of her. Only Archer noticed that she was looking at her with a bit more.respect?  
  
"That was wise. You need to work on your accent," she finished. Kathleen decided to extend an olive branch, for Jon's sake.  
  
"I would be honored if you could help me practice," she asked. Jon was stunned. T'Pol thought about her request. Maybe she was wrong about this woman? She decided to leave to allow the Captain some time alone with his choice for a mate.  
  
"I shall consider your request," she said. "If you'll excuse me Captain, Lieutenant." When she left, Jon released the breath he had been holding.  
  
"What did she say to you? What did you say to her?" he wanted to ask a million questions. She got up and stood behind his chair.knowing full well that he would be tense. She began to massage his shoulders as she explained.  
  
"She just did what I expected any Vulcan to do. She just assumed the worst-case scenario, because it happened in the past. She said that a ship suffers because the Captain's attentions are divided between his duties and his liaison. I told her that we knew where our priorities were. And that I held the needs of this crew first - just like you did. And I challenged her to find fault with either of our work. That's when she seemed to lightened up." She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'll be ready for her, when she organizes her next argument for us." Archer smiled and looked up at her.  
  
"I don't know. You handled her wonderfully, this time." She kissed his upturned face. "You're wrong, you know. I didn't 'choose you.' You allow me to be here. And there is no place I would rather be." She kissed him again, before she snuck a glance at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Well, you and I have to be on the bridge in ten minutes," She smiled.  
  
"Do you have any plans, tonight?" he wanted to implement some of the things he had discussed with Hoshi.  
  
"My work is ahead of schedule. So I'm hoping to spend a few hours with a very handsome Captain. Know anyone like that?" she teased.  
  
"I'm sure I could find someone." They both headed for the door to begin their shift. This would be a good day, Archer was sure of it. 


	5. Discovery of the Spirit Chapter 5

Title: Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter: 5/? Author: Brutal Howell E-Mail: brutal_howell@hotmail.com Rating: Starts PG13, and progresses to R Category: Romance/Angst/Drama/General Pairing: Archer/Original Character Summary: For Archer, the past and the present collide with painful results. Katie and T'Pol come to an understanding. Disclaimer: See Chapters 1 - 4 Archive: See Chapters 1 - 4 Feedback: Yes, please. (She asks meekly)  
  
  
  
Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
  
  
Archer had reconsidered Malcolm's suggestion that he train with Kathleen. The problem was, she wouldn't even broach hand-to-hand combat skills until his body was in shape enough to handle the abuse. 'And I thought I was fit,' he mused. In the last six days, their mornings had begun with a ten-mile run around the ship before breakfast. The route she mapped out put their finish closer to her quarters than his - so they always took their breakfast there. A few days ago, Kathleen had cleared a couple of drawers in her quarters for Jon to stow some clothes and uniforms. Even though she said it was to save time - it still felt like Christmas to him. As they approached the last turn before reaching the end, she broke away from him and sprinted ahead. 'I'm too old for this shit!' Archer thought. The stitch in his side was making it hard for him to breathe. He came to a stop on very wobbly legs and entered the code for Kathleen's door. He found her inside.  
  
"So what's for breakfast?" he wheezed. She knew he was pushing himself hard for her benefit, so she always kept an eye on him - looking for possible injuries. He gratefully caught the towel she threw him and began to wipe the sweat off his head. He staggered over to her bed and collapsed on it.  
  
"Bagels, Fresh Fruit, and Oatmeal," she replied. "You want the shower first?" Kathleen felt a little better when his breathing began to return to normal. Archer shook his head.  
  
"You go first. I just want to lay here and die," he groaned. With the increased oxygen supply, he caught up to the part of the conversation he missed. "Bagel, Fresh Fruit AND Oatmeal? How did you swing all that?" he turned his head and opened one eye in her direction. His pulse quickened when she gave him the smile he knew was only for him.  
  
"I did a few favors for Chef," she shrugged her shoulders. Archer found his attention being completely drawn to her as she sauntered over to the bed. She leaned over him and gave him a kiss that set his blood boiling. He pulled her down so that she was lying on top of him.  
  
"What kind of favors?" he purred as he nibbled on her earlobe. He was proud of himself when he heard the moan come from her throat. It was nice to know that he could affect her, just as much as she could him.  
  
"J-J-Just fixing some of the appliances in the kitchen." she trailed off. Things were really beginning to get heated when the ship suddenly rocked. The alarms began to go off all over. Both occupants jumped up from the bed and ran to the Comm panel.  
  
"Archer to Bridge," he barked. Reed's voice came over the Comm.  
  
*You might want to get up here, Captain. We're under attack*  
  
"I'll be down in Engineering," Kathleen snapped. They both exited her quarters and took off on a run to their perspective posts.  
  
  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
Archer came onto the bridge just as the ship was thrown for the third time.  
  
"Travis, get us out of here!" he yelled.  
  
"Warp Engines aren't responding," the nervous ensign replied. Jon ran over to the nearest Comm panel.  
  
"Lt. Kane, do whatever you have to do to get us out of here," he was trying to stay calm. In the face of impending destruction, it was hard. He was surprised to hear Trip's voice respond.  
  
*We're on it, Cap'n. Katie says two minutes, and we're good to go* The next two minutes were the longest of everyone's lives. When Travis heard the Warp Engines coming back online, he initiated their hasty escape. They all breathed a sigh of relief when Malcolm informed them that their attackers were not pursuing.  
  
"All right, folks. Gather all information from the sensors. And I want the report on what just happened, in my hands in 20 minutes." He figured that would give him enough time to change. He was almost to the lift when the Comm chimed.  
  
*Tucker to Bridge* There was something in Trip's tone that made Jon's heart sink. He froze while Malcolm answered.  
  
"Bridge here," the Brit replied.  
  
*If the Cap'n is still up there, tell him to high tail it to sickbay, on the double. Lt. Kane is hurt* Archer's heart fell into his shoes. Malcolm glanced at him, the concern written all over his face.  
  
"He's on his way. Bridge out." The entire bridge crew was watching him. They were all fond of the Lieutenant. "We've got this. Go, sir." Jon left the bridge as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
SICKBAY  
  
Trip was waiting outside sickbay when he got there. He stopped the Captain, wanting to fill him in on everything before he went in.  
  
"Jon, wait. She's alive, but Doc says she's gotta stay over night," Trip was worried himself. But he was trying very hard not to make things worse for Archer.  
  
"What happened?" he wasn't just worried, the Captain was terrified. He and Kathleen had made some real progress over the past week. Every day, he had felt closer to her. 'Not now, don't you dare take her from me now,' he prayed.  
  
"The first blast severed two important relays in the Warp engine. She was hit with a pretty strong surge of power when she reconnected them." He explained. "Phlox says the sudden shock stopped her heart," Jon clenched his eyes shut. Trip swallowed nervously and continued, "He managed to get it started again, but it's beatin' all wonky. He wants to keep her overnight for observation." He watched Archer put on a brave front, preparing to go in. Trip didn't want to tell him the other part. "There's somethin' else," he felt like he had been kicked by a mule when he saw the Captain's façade fall.  
  
"What?" he asked, nervously.  
  
"You never saw the scars that were left from Katie's fight with the Vulcans," he stated. Archer shook his head and let his emotions get the better of him.  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"  
  
"Doc says if it weren't for all that scar tissue, she'd be dead right now. The energy was displaced across the thickness of 'em," he explained. Trip felt it was better that he hears this from him, than the doctor. "She got singed a bit. Jon, you're gonna be surprised how severe them old scars are. Katie's always thought they were hideous. No matter what you feel, don't let on about 'em." Archer just nodded. He was thankful that Trip was trying to prepare him. He had read the attached medical information in her file. He knew the scars were there. He took a breath and entered sickbay. "I'll be out here, if you need me."  
  
Kathleen Kane was laying on the main bio-bed closest to the doctor's office. Jon noted the clothes she was wearing for their workout were draped over a chair. There were three scorch marks that ran through her shirt and sweatpants. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Phlox came out of his office.  
  
"My apologies, Captain. I didn't intend to frighten you," he said.  
  
"S'ok," Archer couldn't take is eyes off of Kathleen's still form. The doctor decided to make himself scarce, and let the two talk.  
  
"Commander Tucker said he preferred to brief you on her condition." The Captain nodded. "She will be alright," he assured the younger man. "Keeping her here is just a precaution. She may return to her quarters in the morning." Archer wasn't even acknowledging the doctor's words anymore. "I'll leave you two alone," with that, Phlox exited sickbay. Despite both Trip and the Doctor's assurances, he was still terrified as he approached her bedside. The sheet was pulled up to her neck, and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He almost hated to disturb her, but he had to see for himself that she was OK. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Kathleen's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"My Prince Charming, I presume?" she teased. He reached down and grabbed her hand. She gave him a smile, trying to let him know everything was going to be all right. When she saw her charred clothes draped over the chair, she panicked. She was nude under the sheet, and one of her biggest fears was dangerously close to coming true. She pulled the sheet tighter around herself. It was one thing for Trip and Dr. Phlox to know about her scars.but she felt it would be too much for Jon to deal with. All Archer saw was the panic that suddenly filled her eyes.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" he realized what it was when she tried to pull the sheet even tighter around herself. "You were almost killed, and you're worried about me seeing your scars?" he was astounded. "What are you afraid of, Kat?" He put his hand on top of the sheet when she clenched it tighter in her fist. "Look at me, Kathleen." Jon knew of her aversion to painkillers, so he expected the pain he saw in her eyes. It was the fear he saw there, that surprised him. He knew he was going to have to help her fight whatever was scaring her, or he would lose her. He gently placed his palm on her cheek. With his other hand, he grabbed the sheet. He tried to convey all the love and support he could through his touch. "It's alright," he whispered, gently. He touched his forehead to hers, making sure to never break eye contact. "Let go," she reluctantly let go, and clutched at the shoulders of his shirt. "We're going to take it nice and slow," he held his breath when he saw the tears start to fall from her eyes. He eased the sheet to the top of her breasts and stopped. In her right shoulder, he could see where the knife had been plunged into her and dragged the length of her arm. Archer could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes. She had almost a dozen cuts across both shoulders, and five thick scars below the clavicles from where she had been stabbed. "Oh, sweetheart," he felt his own tears start to fall. He started to pull the sheet down lower, but Kathleen clamped her hand down on top of his.  
  
"No," she sobbed. "No more," her body began to shake. She knew her upper body was mild compared to the rest. Jon placed his other hand on top of hers. His tears were coming faster.  
  
"Please," he pleaded. "I'm not going anywhere." His voice was cracking with emotion. "For both our sakes, I have to see them." He leaned forward and kissed her. Looking into her eyes, he whispered, "I promise, I'm here for the long haul. If you'll have me." That seemed to do it. The fear and trepidation was still there, but she let go of the sheet. "Trust me," he added. He slowly pulled the sheet down and off of her. As he surveyed the damage that had purchased his father's life, a sob tore from Archer's throat. He fell to his knees in grief. She had severe cuts across both breasts, as well as at least four stab scars in each one. She had overlapping scars across her sternum that ran the length of her abdomen. The deep angry scar that ran across her left thigh extended up into her groin. Added to that was the two bright, red burns that went from shoulder to shoulder. Kathleen sat up on the bio-bed. She wrapped her arms around her naked form and sobbed. Jon was still on his knees.his whole body just wracked with grief. He couldn't take his eyes off the floor. He knew, vividly, the extent of what his father saw. And he would give anything to be able to forget the image. Kathleen staggered the few steps to where he was kneeling. She had to look in his eyes, and see if he meant what he said. When she sank down in front of him, he reached out a shaky hand. He gently traced the mass of scars on her abdomen. His anger towards the Vulcans flared intensely. He had to force it back down. "Why?" he asked the woman before him.  
  
"Why did I do it?" she clarified. He just nodded. "I couldn't let them kill him. No matter what the cost to me, I just couldn't let them kill him," her tears continued to fall. She lifted his chin so she could look in his eyes. "Jon, Are we OK?" Archer saw how unsure she was. He forced himself to smile at her, even though the tears were still coming. He tried to wipe away her tears.  
  
"We're fine.better than fine. I told you, I'll be here for you, as long as you let me." That's when Kathleen lost it. She collapsed into his arms. They just held each other and cried. As the grief began to leave Archer's body, he gathered her in his arms. She protested being moved at all. He gently laid her back on the bio-bed. "Shhhhhhh..it's alright. You rest now." He sniffled. He pushed the hair behind her ear. "I have to go to the bridge. I'll be back as soon as I can." Jon picked up the sheet and covered her back up. "If you want, I'll have Hoshi bring you some more clothes." Kathleen nodded.  
  
"Are we really OK?" she was still unsure. He held her face in his hands. He had to figure out a way to convince her that this was grief over her suffering.not the disgust she thought it was. He bent over and poured everything he had into a heated kiss.  
  
"We have to try and figure out who attacked us. The second I can get off duty, I'll be back here, for the night." He was getting some conviction back in his voice. She reached up and wiped the drying tears from his eyes. "I want you in my life. Believe that." Jon was beginning to regain his composure. He would take a quick shower in his quarters and get back to the bridge. Kathleen gave him one of the smiles that made his heart sing.  
  
"You better go. We wouldn't want to give the Sub-Commander any leverage for her next argument." She pulled his head down until their foreheads touched. "Thank you, Jon." He gave her another kiss.  
  
"Thank you for trusting me," he replied. "I'll be back later." Kathleen believed everything he said. But even as she watched him leave sickbay, she still had some nagging doubts. As Archer stepped out into the hall, he wasn't surprised to find Trip waiting for him. He didn't bother pretending with the engineer, he knew he would see right through it.  
  
"You guys gonna be alright?" Tucker had heard the pair crying. He knew this was a big obstacle for them. "Is there anythin' I can do?" He was more than a bit worried about them.  
  
"Yeah, go give the bridge crew the report on Kathleen's condition while I get a quick shower. And then see how many people you can get to come here for her birthday party. If she can't go to her own party, let's see if we can't bring the party to her." Trip grinned at his friend's idea. Katie will love it. "Trip.we have some things to work out, but I think we're going to be fine."  
  
"If there's anythin' I can do to help, all you gotta do is say the word." He would move heaven and earth for these two if need be.  
  
"Come on, we've got work to do."  
  
  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
Archer returned to the bridge 15 minutes later, clean and in a fresh uniform. Reed immediately handed him a data padd with all the necessary info on it.  
  
"Commander Tucker briefed us on the Lieutenant's condition. Congratulations, sir," Malcolm was immensely relieved. Lt. Kane was a valuable asset to Enterprise, as well as a downright decent person. He hated to think what effect her death would have had on Trip and Captain Archer.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Reed." He studied the padd. "Are you telling me, we have no sensor information other than the fact that it was there?" It all told him nothing. The report he got was essentially, 'Ship came from Port side, fired three shots, and we flew away from it. Negative for bio-signs during scan.' He glanced up at T'Pol. "Negative for bio-signs? The ship was un-manned?"  
  
"We cannot say for sure if our scans managed to penetrate their shielding," the Vulcan stated. Archer swallowed the bile that rose in the back of his throat. He knew this would be his reaction to most Vulcans until he could get it under control. He clenched his eyes shut when the image of a bloodied Kathleen came flooding into his mind. He shook his head to clear the image.  
  
"Hoshi, was there any warning before we were fired upon?" he wanted answers.  
  
"No, Captain."  
  
"People, we have no answers? An unknown assailant flies up and takes a swat at us, and you don't know why? I have an injured crew person lying in my sickbay. I want to be able to tell her why she's there." He sat down in his chair. "Get me some answers!" Over the next three hours, they backtracked through sensor logs. Hoshi spent her time going through the space sounds from the previous 48 hours. They managed to get Archer SOME answers, just not all the ones he wanted. It seemed that two days prior, Enterprise was being tailed. The ship following them had some sort of cloaking device. That was the reason no one had seen the ship approach. T'Pol supplied them with a list of possible races that carried Cloaking technology. One name stood out for Archer.Andorians. Enterprise's previous exchanges with the Andorians had not been friendly ones. Could they be at fault for this as well? The Captain ran this data next to the entire Andorian file looking for similarities. Five hours into Beta shift, they were no closer to determining anything, conclusively. They were all too tired to think clearly. Maybe if he put some fresh minds on the problem. He turned the assignments over to Beta shift and left orders that the shields were to stay up in case their "friends" returned. They were all on edge as they entered the lift.  
  
"Should we all meet in sickbay within the hour, Sir?" Reed inquired.  
  
"That would be great, Malcolm." An hour gave him just enough time to get changed and get to Kathleen before everyone else got there. "Hoshi, can you do me a favor?" The linguist agreed before she knew what it was. "Can you take some clothes to Lt. Kane?" She nodded. Then T'Pol said something that made all the other occupants of the lift look at her like she had three heads.  
  
"Captain, I have a gift for the Lieutenant's birthday. Would you mind giving it to her?" the Vulcan simply stated. Archer just stared at her, stunned. T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Is it not a human custom to give someone a gift on the celebration of their date of birth?" The Captain returned to the conversation when he felt Hoshi elbow him in the ribs.  
  
"Uh, tell you what, Sub-Commander.why don't you come to the party and give it to her yourself." He didn't believe what he was hearing. T'Pol had gotten a gift for someone else. And he didn't have to order her to.  
  
"I was not aware that I was invited," given the Lieutenant's fondness for her culture, she thought several Vulcan tomes would be an appropriate gift. "I shall be there in sixty minutes," she stated. It was a good thing T'Pol got off the lift first. Because when she exited, four pairs of eyes watched her in stunned silence.  
  
"Well, what do you make of that?" Travis said what was on all their minds. Archer and Hoshi were the next to leave.  
  
"I appreciate all this, guys. I know Kathleen will too." Reed waved off the thanks.  
  
"Not at all, sir. No one should be alone on his or her birthday," he sounded like he was speaking from experience.  
  
  
  
SICKBAY  
  
Hoshi had brought the clothes to her five minutes ago. Kathleen knew as soon as they were handed to her, the clothes were not hers - they were Jon's. She asked Hoshi about it.  
  
"Captain thought his shirt might be more comfortable for you. The bigger size won't rub across your burns as much," she explained. There was another benefit that Kathleen savored at that moment. His smell was all over them. She was being comforted by his presence, even when he wasn't there. She had a sneaky suspicion that was the real reason he had sent them. "He should be down in a few minutes." She slid into Jon's clothes, without even thinking of her audience. Hoshi gasped when she saw the scars that riddled the Lieutenant's body. "What happened to you, Kat?" she asked, horrified. Kathleen shook her head. Maybe this was a good sign. Since she had let Jon see them, she wasn't so self-conscious.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hoshi. I should have warned you." She gave the young woman a sad smile.  
  
"Do they hurt?"  
  
"They did when I got them. Really, I'm all right. As for what happened, it's a long story," she hoped the other woman would drop it. She was saved Hoshi's next question by Trip entering sickbay.and he was carrying a cake.  
  
"Happy Birthday, darlin'" Trip drawled. Within five minutes, the rest of her friends showed up: Reed, Mayweather, Phlox, and . T'Pol. The presence of the Vulcan was a bit shocking. But Que Cera Cera, she thought. She was starting to get a bit concerned when she realized that Jon was the only one that hadn't arrived, yet. "Cap'n thought that since you couldn't come to yer party, we'd bring the party to you." Tucker explained. He held out the cake for her approval. "Compliments of Chef." the cake was a good size. "You know what this means, don't ya?" she shook her head. "Chef must like you more than he likes us." She smiled.  
  
"He never made me a cake that big," no one had heard Archer come in. He held a neatly wrapped package behind his back. As Kathleen walked toward him, he handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Kat." She calmly set the package on the nearest surface, and turned to hug Jon.  
  
"Thank you, for all of this." He could hear the emotions warring in her voice. He held her, trying to be mindful of her burns.  
  
"Shhhhh.it's ok, we're ok," a reminder of their earlier discussion. Archer looked down and saw that his jeans were almost three inches to long for her. He got down on a knee and rolled the pant legs up. He smiled up at her.  
  
"Let's get the presents open so we can get this party started," Trip put his arms around Hoshi's shoulders and steered her back toward Phlox's office. It was where all the gifts were and the cake was. It took roughly 30 minutes to open her gifts. Music from Hoshi, Medical tools to add to her first aid kit from the doctor, a printed edition of the Complete Works of Shakespeare from Malcolm, A bottle of Bushmill's Single malt Irish whiskey from Trip, A framed photo of a particularly beautiful nebula from Travis.and then it came to Jon. She opened the large package he had initially handed her. In it, she found an intricately carved Katana. Everyone whistled in appreciation of the sword's beauty.  
  
"Where did you.?" she began to ask.  
  
"Remember the freighter we ran into a few days ago? I got it off their first officer." He didn't want to tell her he won it in a poker game; he thought it might take something away from the gift. "Someone told me you collect weapons," he glanced at Hoshi. She set the sword down and leaned over and kissed him. When she went to grab the last present, he set a small 3X3 inch box down on the table. "Open the one in your hand first.then you get to open that one." He looked at the one he just set down. Kathleen tore the paper off T'Pol's gift and what she saw took her breath away. In her hands, she knew she held some very old - very rare - Vulcan text.  
  
"Wow," Hoshi whispered in appreciation. Kathleen looked at T'Pol, the shock clearly written on her face.  
  
"Sub-Commander, these are too valuable. I don't know if I can accept them." She couldn't even figure out why the Vulcan would even honor her with a gift.  
  
"Do not concern yourself, Lieutenant. Those are just copies of the original text. They might help you correct your accent," Kathleen mimicked the Vulcan's arched eyebrow. A compliment AND an insult from a Vulcan.hmmmmmm. "There is a second part of the present," she looked around sickbay at the humans she had come to depend on. "I may have been hasty in my judgment regarding you and the Captain. You seem to have proven yourself acceptable for him, despite your rank." Reed, Trip, Jon and Kathleen were all to busy picking their chins up off the floor. What T'Pol had just said could be considered high praise from a Vulcan - along with acceptance. Archer saw his second in command in a new light. He appreciated the effort she was making, and would make it a point to tell her so. Hoshi and Dr. Phlox just smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Sub-Commander," Kathleen didn't know what to think. "I shall endeavor to not fail the new trust you have placed in me." She was trying to extend the same courtesy to T'Pol, that the woman seemed to be extending to her. She set the books down and glanced at the small box Archer had left there. She picked up the box and opened it on its hinge. "Oh, Jon!" Inside was a silver cross on a silver box-link chain. She thought she recognized the item and looked on the back to confirm. Etched into the back of the chain were two initials.H.A. - for Henry Archer. "Jon, this is yours," Archer shook his head.  
  
"He would have wanted you to have it," She turned the box around so Trip could see it. He knew what the cross meant to Jon.the fact that he was giving it to Katie really said a lot. She knew it was foolish, but every doubt she had about their future, was obliterated with this one tiny gift. Archer took the cross from her hands and stepped behind her to help her put it on. "Besides, as long as you're with me, the cross stays with me."  
  
"What is it?" Hoshi asked, curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"This cross used to belong to my dad," he closed the clasp on the chain. "As long as I can remember, he always wore it. Right up until the day before he died - when he gave it to me." He smiled at the memory of the past, and of the future. "Now, I'm giving it to Kathleen." He wrapped his arm around Kathleen's waist. "To me, it embodies everything that is right. That's why it belongs with you," he believed that with all his heart. Hoshi thought that was a phenomenal gesture. Very few people knew how close Henry Archer and his son were. For the Captain to part with it, spoke volumes of his level of devotion to Lieutenant Kane. Hoshi only hoped that when her time came, she would find someone that looked at her, the way The Captain was looking at Kat.  
  
"Time for cake and refreshments!" Trip hated to interrupt their moment. But the sooner they ate, the sooner he could scoot everyone out of sickbay so that his friends could be alone. Kathleen felt it was her duty to try and have conversations with all her "guests," but Archer and Phlox were noting that she was clearly too fatigued to continue. An hour after she finished opening presents, Trip picked up on it, and started maneuvering everyone toward the door. Phlox noted that the Captain and the Lieutenant were lucky to have a friend in Commander Tucker. The engineer had kept an eye on them both through the party. And he seemed to be able to judge what they needed.at precisely the time they needed it. 'Interesting,' he thought.  
  
"All right, folks. Let's let the birthday girl get some rest. Don't want her to have an excuse for not getting' to work in the morning," he winked at Kathleen. She was putting the rest of the cake on plates for everyone to take.  
  
"Maybe I should just break my arm, like you did," Reed seemed to find that particularly funny. Especially after Tucker had been messing with him all week. It was nice to see him catching some of his own. Trip over-played the 'insult' by pouting like a three year old. Archer took a plate and passed to him.  
  
"She's got you there, Trip," he grinned. Kathleen thanked everyone for her gifts and for coming to the makeshift party. T'Pol just glanced at the plate when she handed it to her.  
  
"I noticed you seemed to like the chocolate cake. Please, take some with you," she explained. She had been shocked to see the Vulcan at her party, let alone receive a gift from her. She wondered if T'Pol had read her Starfleet file or not. Given the importance of Henry Archer, she was almost positive that the Vulcan High Command had some sort of file on her as well. Was that what caused T'Pol's sudden change toward her? On several occasions, the Sub-Commander had gone against her own people, in support of Jon and Enterprise. While she resented the lecture they had received about her relationship with Jon, she was aware that the Vulcan really did have Enterprise's best interests at heart. And she could hardly fault her for that. "Thank you for the gift, Sub-Commander T'Pol," she said to the other woman in her own language.  
  
"You requested my assistance with the improvement of your accent," she replied (in Vulcan). Which Kathleen knew was the Vulcan equivalent of 'Thank You.' Jon wasn't sure what had caused T'Pol's change of heart regarding Kathleen, but he knew when to count his blessings. Trip handed out the rest of the cake and started herding everyone to the door.  
  
"Let's go, everybody out. Move it, move it," Tucker put his arm around Hoshi's shoulder. "What do you say we move this shindig to the Mess Hall? Malcolm? How 'bout you, Travis?" He really wasn't interested in going to sleep quite yet. And he wanted to find out what they thought of Jon and Katie being together. "Sub-Commander? Will you join us?" The 'Ice Queen' would be a tough nut to crack.but then again, Trip always did like a challenge. Dr. Phlox wanted to make sure everything was fine before he left his patient for the night.  
  
"Do you remember everything I showed you, Captain?" Archer nodded. He went over to the monitor that was reading Kathleen's heart rhythm.  
  
"I keep an eye on this. If the rate gets below.40, or she goes into V- Tach?" he inquired, not sure of the correct term. Phlox said it was right. Jon continued, "Or V-Fib, I'm supposed to hit this button." He shuddered. The doctor had explained that pressing the button would deliver 360 joules of electricity across Kathleen's heart.hopefully correcting the problem. "Then, I'm supposed to call you."  
  
"Very good," Phlox was impressed. The Captain picked things up fast. 'Of course, he had incentive,' he thought. "I shall leave you two alone then. Goodnight, Lieutenant. Please, try and get some rest. Goodnight, Captain."  
  
"Goodnight, Doctor," they both replied. Phlox left them alone in sickbay. Archer smiled when he heard the Denobulan engage the lock on the door. He began to pick up the mess they had left, and that's when he spotted it in the corner of the doctor's office. There was a small air mattress, several blankets and two pillows. On top of the pile was a note, "Captain, I cannot, in good conscience, allow my patient to spend the night on that hard bio-bed. Please feel free to use these. I trust the Lieutenant's care to you, sir. Have a good night." He carted the pile out of the office and noticed Kathleen standing by the one of the windows. With the lights dimmed, Archer was mesmerized by the way the stars cast a shine of their own across her beautiful features. 'God, she looks sexy in my shirt,' he thought. She had the top two buttons opened on the shirt, and was reverently touching the cross around her neck. He quickly set up the bedding and went to her. When sensed Jon approaching, she leaned back, trusting him to be there. He pulled her to his chest and slid his hands into the front pockets of the jeans she was wearing - securing her to the spot.  
  
"You scared the hell out of me today," he finally admitted.  
  
"Mmmmmmm.."  
  
"When Trip called up to the bridge, I could hear it in his voice." He took a shaky breath. "I thought I lost you." Kathleen pressed back into his chest. 'I'm still here, Jon,' is what she was saying. " I realized something after we talked, earlier," he took a breath to steady his nerves. "Either one of us could be killed out here, at any time."  
  
"We both knew the risks when we signed up, Jon."  
  
"We did. But I know that my life would be miserable without you here. I may not be able to control the types of attacks that happened today.so I have to control the things I can - like my own fears and emotions." He turned her around so that she was looking in his eyes. "Kat, before I asked you to dinner that first night, I read a letter that my dad put in your file. I could sense his sadness and grief that he felt when he found you. When I saw them," she knew he meant the scars. 'Here it comes, he's going to leave.' Kathleen prepared for the worst. "I saw EXACTLY what he saw that night. And I was so disgusted with myself." She could feel the tears welling up, so she clenched her eyes to hide them. "I went against everything my parents ever taught me, fifteen years ago. I was pompous, arrogant and downright mean to you, and I have no excuse for it." Her eyes snapped open - she didn't expect that. "You are my angel. You accepted everything I threw at you back then, and never held a grudge. The suffering and pain you went through.I can never make that up to you. You gave me back the most sacred thing in my life." He trailed his touch down her cheek. "My anger toward the Vulcans flared up this morning. I can't forget what they did to you," This wasn't what she wanted.  
  
"Don't, Jon." Any anger he felt toward their allies would only hurt him and Enterprise. He placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"I know.it isn't 'logical' for me to blame an entire race for an isolated incident." They both smiled at his choice of words. "I will work on it. T'Pol's behavior is helping." Kathleen never noticed how expressive Jon's features were. She could see it all there: The shame, the fear, the anger, the gentleness, and something she couldn't place..the love? "I know I don't have a right to ask, but be patient with me. Please" He leaned forward and gave her a heated kiss. When they broke apart, he didn't release his embrace. "I could no more walk away from you, than cut off my arm." The holes in Kathleen's soul filled with his confession. And she began to cry. Archer was confused, this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. "Kat, what's wrong?" She shook her head, adamantly.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm happy. I was terrified that you were breaking it off with me," she explained. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"If this ends between us, it will be you that has to do it." That he was sure of. He rubbed small circles on her back when she let the tears flow. "You didn't expect that, did you?" She shook her head.  
  
"Ensign Cutler will be disappointed," where did that come from? Jon wondered. "I think she was hoping to get you for herself," she smiled. The ensign had been shooting her dirty looks through the entire movie last night. Archer chuckled.  
  
"Not going to happen. I'm a one-woman man. She's about yea tall," He put his hand on top of her head and trailed a gentle touch down her hair. "And she is the most stunningly, beautiful creature I have ever seen." When she blushed, he continued to share what his heart saw when he looked at her. "I am devoted to this woman. She has the gentlest soul.that very few have been blessed to see. Why she chose to show it to me, will always be a mystery." Kathleen took his hand and led him over to where they would be sleeping. He sat down when he felt the mattress behind him. She stood between his feet, tracing her hand over his features - memorizing them. Archer sat stock still and let her touch him. He held his breath when she ran her hands down his chest. He was on fire everywhere she touched him. He laid back when she gave his shoulders a gentle push.  
  
"I see in you, the soul of an explorer - kindred to my own." She crawled over him to her side of the mattress. "I see a man that the crew does not have the good fortune to see. A good man, an honorable man, one that has been on my mind for a very long time. I see a man that makes my heart soar, and all he has to do is look at me." He was finding it hard to concentrate under her touch. They both laid on their sides facing each other. Jon pulled the blankets up to cover them. "Don't sell yourself short, Jon. There are women on board that would sell off parts of their anatomy to be in my shoes. We could argue for hours over who is getting the better part of the deal. I just want to be happy with every minute we can spend together." That much he could agree on. Archer knew they still had a lot to sort out between them - although the Ensign Cutler thing was a revelation. He laid down on his back and pulled her to his chest.  
  
"One day at a time?" Kathleen nodded. He poured the absolute joy he felt into a searing kiss. When they broke apart, she could see him tamp down on the lust that was in his eyes. He almost scared her off today, he wasn't going to take that chance again so soon. "I'm supposed to be on watch tonight. The doctor will blame me if you don't get any rest." She was exhausted, but didn't want to waste a moment of this. Her body screamed in protest, 'Go to Sleep!' She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Archer noted the changing in her breathing within minutes. She was asleep. He laid there with his arms wrapped around the woman he adored. "I'm falling in love with you, Kathleen Kane," he whispered. Only then did he close his eyes. Jonathan Archer fell asleep listening to the beep of the monitor, knowing Kathleen was still here, and she was still his.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: ****I beg all of you to be a bit patient with me. Even though this is my first fanfic, I am doing most of the writing off the top of my head. So if there are a few sentences that you feel stray from a certain character (that they might not normally say).Forgive me. 


	6. Discovery of the Spirit Chapter 6

Title: Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter: 6/? Author: Brutal Howell E-Mail: Brutal_Howell@hotmail.com Rating: R (Violent Flashback) to NC-17 Category: Romance/Angst/Drama/General Pairing: Archer/Original Character Summary: Trip and Katie devise a plan to trick their attackers. Jon professes his love with interesting results. Disclaimer: See Chapters 1 - 4 Archive: See Chapters 1 - 4 Feedback: I would appreciate it. This is my first Fic, and I hope it's getting better with each chapter. I am enjoying the feedback so far (even the one bad one). Please give me more. For those that get irritated that I might be doing some disservice to these amazing characters, I apologize. I also beg that those people cut me some slack.as I am writing this whole story off the top of my head, without the benefit of notes.  
  
  
  
Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
By  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
SICKBAY  
  
Kathleen could smell the dampness of the San Francisco night. There was an echo of their boots hitting the pavement. 'No, please. God, don't do this to me tonight.'  
  
"So, how do we correct the micron variant in the main coils?" Henry Archer loved testing his protégé. Watching her process Engineering problems was a work of art. 'Not tonight! Today was a good day!' her mind screamed. She knew from experience that all her protesting was futile.  
  
"Well, we can increase the size of the injectors in the nacelles. It should take some of the pressure off the coils," she found herself saying. The approval flashing in Henry's eyes made her proud.  
  
"That just might work, Kat. Can you think of any other possibilities?" He always preferred to teach her this way. It forced her mind into tracks that she might not have found without guidance. And from the way she was thriving, she loved being pushed to her limits. Kathleen was rolling all the different possibilities in her mind as they were approached by three men in hooded cloaks. She looked up as they blocked the sidewalk and would not allow them to pass. "Can I help you, gentleman?" Henry Archer had asked; clearly annoyed at their rudeness. Without a word, the trio dropped their hoods and Kathleen saw them for what they are - Vulcans. The men drew knives from the sleeves of their clothes. "Run, Kat!" Henry tried to push her into an opening between two buildings. She heard a groan and spun to see her mentor crumble to the ground. A fourth Vulcan had joined his friends. They didn't seem interested in her. She was going to use that as an advantage. Her eyes flew in search of anything she could use as a weapon. She found a branch that she broke one end off, giving it a pointed end - along with a broken piece of window. Without even thinking, Kathleen ran and plunged the piece of glass into the closest Vulcan's lower back - severing the being's spinal cord. The man collapsed, but not before he turned and plunged his knife into her chest, just below her clavicle. The weight of him snapped the handle off, leaving the blade still in her.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "Get away from him!" The other three turned their weapons toward her. 'Well, that was what you wanted,' her mind told her. She could feel her chest getting tighter; and knew full well the first one had punctured her lung. Odds are that she was going to die, but she was going to take the rest of these guys with her. She pointed the sharper end of the branch at the closest one. They split up and surrounded her on three sides. Kathleen did what her brothers had always taught her to do, she put her back against the closest building, That would eliminate one side open for attack, and she could keep a better eye on them.  
  
"We are not interested in you, child." The tallest Vulcan had said. "We only seek the one called Dr. Archer. It is not necessary that you should die with him." She glanced over to her left and saw Henry's unconscious form. The Vulcan on that side of her made a motion toward him.  
  
"I will not let you kill him," she was absolutely terrified. The tall one just arched an eyebrow at her as she moved to intercept his friend. She swung the branch as hard as she could, and connected right between the man's eyes. Unfortunately, she had to move away from the wall to do this - leaving her right side exposed. She tried to compensate by swinging the branch around, but she wasn't fast enough. One alien plunged his knife into her right shoulder and drug it down her arm. His friend managed to slice a big gash into her chest. She screamed in pain - but stood her ground.  
  
"You are strong, little one. And brave.an asset to your species. You cannot win against three of us," without warning, the two rushed forward - pushing their blades into her abdomen. Kathleen spun away with the knives still stuck in her body. She almost cried when she turned, and both aliens had fresh knives in each hand. The third was still blinded from the blow he sustained. She was in pain, bleeding severely, and was finding it more difficult to breathe. She did the only thing that would give her mentor a chance to survive.she pulled the blades from her own body and ran directly at their attackers. After that, all she remembered was pain.bright bloody searing pain.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
"Kat! Kat, wake up! It's Jon," she just began rocking back and forth, moaning. "It's Jon. Come on, sweetheart.you have to wake up for me." Archer was terrified. He had been trying to wake her for over five minutes. She kicked at him with enough force to push herself off the mattress. The impact of her hitting the floor seemed to bring her out of it. Jon jumped out of bed and went to her side. He held her face in his hands - forcing her to look at him. "It's me." As she started to come out of it, she noticed the trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. She touched his lip.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry." He shook her off. He didn't give a damn about a little blood. Archer was worried about her. He sat on the floor and gathered her to his chest.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she looked up at him, sheepishly.  
  
"Sometimes I have nightmares." She must have struck out and hit him in her sleep. He felt her trembling as she pulled away from him. "They're very vivid, and very bloody. Always ends in the same spot." She got up on shaky legs and went back to the mattress. "I'm sorry, Jon. I should have warned you."  
  
"Was this about dad?" she just nodded. "How often have you had these, Kat?" he needed to know. She just shrugged her shoulders. Archer shook his head. "How often?" He said a little more sternly.  
  
"They were almost daily fifteen years ago. But now, once or twice a month on average." She sighed. Kathleen, hoping to change the subject, got up to get some antiseptic. She held his chin while she cleaned the cut on his lip.  
  
"Kathleen." Archer tried to grab both her hands in his. "Kathleen." He said a little louder. "Stop, stop, stop." He waited until he had her attention. "What usually brings them on?" When she didn't answer, he spoke a bit louder. "Kat, I've had nightmares - granted not to the extent you probably have - but I know something normally brings them on." She didn't have to think about it. After years of dealing with them, she knew the nightmares were exacerbated anytime she was injured. Almost like clockwork. 'Why am I worried? Maybe he can help me?' she wondered. She nodded.  
  
"Hold me?" Kathleen was going to need to rely on his strength as well as her own. He laid on the mattress and open his arms. She gratefully went to him. After taking a shaky breath, she began. "When I get injured. Injuries, they cause the nightmares. It must be a sympathetic response, I don't know. I usually scream myself awake." He began rubbing small, soothing circles on her back. Archer wanted her to tell him the details - but not tonight. He didn't think either of them was ready to confront it tonight. He had already pushed her to face too much today, as it is.  
  
"You're safe, now. I'll keep you safe. Go back to sleep, Kathleen. I'll stay awake and keep watch." She did feel safe in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and used the soothing sounds of his heartbeat to help her get to sleep. Jon couldn't have slept, even if he wanted to. His mind was racing. He promised himself that he would keep a close eye on her. In her sleep, Kathleen snuggled closer to Archer's body. He smiled down at her.she felt safe in his arms. As strong as this woman was, it was extremely gratifying to believe that she might actually need him. He smiled as he started to doze off.they had gotten past one huge obstacle today, they would get past this too - Together.  
  
  
  
SICKBAY, Morning  
  
Archer looked up as he saw Phlox coming through the doors. He put his finger over his lips to tell the doctor to stay quiet. Then he looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Thankfully, the rest of the night had been uneventful. The doctor walked quietly to where they were laying.  
  
"I am glad to see the Lieutenant sleeping peacefully," he whispered. Jon wondered why he sounded like that was a rare thing. He hugged Kathleen tighter and gave her a gentle shake.  
  
"Kat," he spoke soothingly. "Kat, it's time to wake up." He smiled when she grumbled and tried to roll over. "Kat, come on.we have to wake up." More grumbling. Archer decided on a different tactic. He was just curious whether it would work. He winked at Phlox before clearing his throat. "Lieutenant Kane," he said, trying to use his stern voice. "You have sixty minutes to report to the bridge." Kathleen's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. When Jon laughed, she turned and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"That was a rotten thing to do," she said in good nature. He put both hand up in mock surrender.  
  
"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "But you were sleeping like a rock." Archer stood up and stretched. "You can take the woman out of Starfleet, but you can't take Starfleet out of the woman?" he teased. He had tried to wake her gently, but the military approach was what worked like a charm. Kathleen had to tamp down on the lust that rolled in the pit of her stomach when she saw him stretch out his frame. She was relieved to see that he hadn't noticed. But someone else had. Dr. Phlox was standing a few feet behind Jon, and saw everything.  
  
"Morning, Doctor," she mumbled. The doctor noticed her discomfort and occupied himself with the necessary tasks to allow her to return to duty. He checked the recordings from her monitor and frowned when he saw where they spiked at around 3am.  
  
"Captain, I thought I instructed you to call me if there was a problem." Archer had been so preoccupied with calming Kathleen that he had completely forgotten. At the time, it didn't occur to him that the stress of her nightmares might affect her vital signs. He cursed himself for being so foolish. He was about to apologize when she came to his defense.  
  
"It wasn't anything serious, Doc. I just had a nightmare," she explained. Jon was a bit nervous when Phlox frowned at the news. He had never seen the doctor do anything but smile.even in the worst conditions.  
  
"I thought we had your nightmares under control, Lieutenant?" the news was troubling. Lieutenant Kane was an extremely special case to the doctor. She was not only a learning experience for him.over the last eight months, he had come to consider her a friend. He was amazed by her resilience, both physically and mentally. Her body had taken more damage than he had ever seen on a human. He had seen bigger, and supposedly stronger people crack under less. Yet, the Lieutenant had managed to remain one of the more decent members of her species. To Phlox, it was an enigma. But, the nightmares - they were a different story. She had come to him almost daily, when they first left Jupiter station. They were placing an increasing amount of stress on her - and it was affecting her health, as well as her interaction with the crew. It took them about a month of work, but they had managed to get them under control.or so he thought. Kathleen noticed the concern in the doctor's eyes.  
  
"We did. I don't think it's like before, Doc. Yes, I had the nightmare. But Jon got me to lie back down. And I don't think I woke up since then," she looked to Archer for confirmation.  
  
"No, she slept up until now." He shot Phlox a look that said, 'I want a full explanation of this conversation, later.' The doctor gave him a nod. He seemed satisfied with the facts, for now.  
  
"Alright, but as ship's physician, I want to be notified - by either one of you - if they continue." 'Fair enough,' Kathleen thought. She did feel good. This was a new thing for her too. Usually after a nightmare, she wasn't able to get back to sleep. Now she felt rested and relaxed. She felt a bit guilty at Jon's tired expression. Her sleep had come at his expense. "You're vitals were stable up through the rest of the night. So I will clear you to return to your quarters. And Captain, I report to you that Lt. Kane is fit for duty as of now." Archer walked up behind Kathleen as she was had her arms over her head and was stretching. When he wrapped his arms around her, she jumped slightly. A thought occurred to him.  
  
"Are you ticklish?" he smiled, wryly. And she knew that little fact would come back to haunt her later. Or right now, she mused. She was squirming in his grasp as he began to tickle her. "You are!" She tried to turn herself to face him and gasped when the shirt rubbed hard against her burns. She jerked away from him. It took him a second to realize what happened. "Kat, I'm sorry!" He gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I forgot about the burns."  
  
"It's OK, so did I," she replied. As they started to gather up the bedding, Phlox found the jar he was looking for.  
  
"This salve should help with the burns, Lieutenant. If they are still bothering you tomorrow, come back and see me." He gave her the jar and returned to his office to give them some privacy. They left the pile in the corner and headed for the door.  
  
"Can I bring these by tonight?" She was referring to his clothes she had on. "I'd like to clean them for you, first." He shook his head.  
  
"That shirt looks sexier on you, than it does me." 'I wouldn't be so sure of that,' she thought. "Keep it. I just have one request though," she could see the devilish twinkle in his eye. He held her gently - mindful of the burns, this time. She shivered as he bent down and nibbled on her earlobe. "Model this shirt for me.Privately." If he hadn't been holding her, she would have melted on the spot. She turned her head and their lips met in a kiss that turned his knees to jelly. "Is that a yes?" his voice was haggard.  
  
"Yes," she gave him her best seductive smile. 'Two can play at this game, Mr. Archer,' that, she was sure of. As they were about to leave, the doors to sickbay opened and Trip came tearing in.  
  
"Get a move on, you two. I got breakfast waitin' for ya at Katie's. I figured you'd want to eat in peace before ya went on duty." Kathleen broke away from Jon and went over and hugged Trip. "How ya feelin', darlin'?"  
  
"Anxious to get back to work," she confessed.  
  
"Cap'n, I got a request to make," he looked at Archer. He took a data padd from his pocket. "I gathered all the info on the attack yesterday mornin'. I was figurin' that with all Katie's degrees, we have her sort through this and see if she can't find something' we missed." The Captain considered it to be a great idea. She did have some expertise in astrophysics as well as engineering, after all. He looked at Kathleen; she clearly wanted to help.  
  
"All right. But pull up the sensor logs too. Would you rather go through them from Engineering?" He asked her. She nodded.  
  
"There seems to be a perfectly good office I can use down there," she teased Trip. "It will give me a chance to affect some repairs while I'm down there." She smiled at her friend, "Will you help me go through the sensor logs?" She wanted his help as a sounding board too. It was a routine they had perfected long ago. Trip nodded. "Just let us get some breakfast, then I'll be right down." She hugged the engineer again before he left. Archer took her hand in his.  
  
"Let's get this day started," he sighed.  
  
  
  
ENGINEERING -Chief Engineer's Office  
  
It was already past lunch and they hadn't found a thing. Kathleen and Trip had trudged through every file he brought, along with the sensor logs from the last month. Something was nagging at her though.but she couldn't put her finger on it. She threw the data padd across the office in frustration.  
  
"Damnit, Trip! There's something here and we're missing it! The answer is right in front of us.I know it!" she was getting angry. She owed it to Jon and the crew to catch whoever attacked them. It was her job, for Christ's sake.  
  
"Actually, the answer might be over there," he pointed to the thrown data padd - trying to lighten the mood. She chuckled. They both looked up when there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Trip called out. The same young ensign that brought in the breakfast she had with Jon, came in. He was carrying a tray with wrapped sandwiches, coffee, and two pieces of Pecan Pie.  
  
"Ensign Cooper," the surprised ensign smiled at her. He was pleased that the Captain's girlfriend remembered him. "What can we do for you?" He set the tray down between The Lieutenant and Commander Tucker.  
  
"Um." he began shifting from foot to foot. "The Captain said that you and Commander Tucker were gonna work through lunch, so I offered to bring you a tray." The two engineers looked at the tray thoughtfully.  
  
"Did you pick out the food, Cooper?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant. I figured sandwiches wouldn't get in the way of what you were working on. Commander Tucker has an affinity for Pecan Pie. So even if you didn't, I knew he'd eat both pieces." She chuckled at this, putting the ensign at ease. "And the coffee wasn't exactly a tough choice. The engineers drink most of our supply anyways." Now it was Trip's turn to laugh. 'The kid had a point,' he mused. Cooper reached into his pocket for the only thing he couldn't fit on the tray. He set the small container on the desk in front of Kathleen. "I remembered you liked strawberries, so I set this aside for you." He smiled nervously at her.  
  
"Thank you, so much, Cooper. This was very thoughtful." She really had to get back to work, but she didn't want to be rude. "Is the Captain still in his dining room?" The ensign nodded. She took a blank data padd end typed in a few notes. "Could you please see that he gets this?" The ensign proudly took the padd and exited the office. Trip broke into a full belly laugh.  
  
"Man, if you'd have blown a kiss at that boy.he probably would've exploded." He began laughing harder. She just waved him off.  
  
"OK, you've had your laugh. Let's get back to work." Tucker forced himself to calm down and get serious. Kathleen watched him reach across the tray and grab a sandwich. He unwrapped it and went to crumple the wrapper when she jumped from her chair. She slammed her hand on the Comm panel. "ENGINEERING TO BRIDGE!" She yelled. Trip jumped out of his chair as well. He didn't know what the excitement was about, but she had locked on to something.  
  
*Bridge here. What is it Lieutenant?* Archer's voice came back Kathleen was taken aback, she didn't expect to hear his voice. Cooper had told her he was still in the dining room.  
  
"You have to polarize the hull. Polarize the bloody hull!" she was sure of what she saw.  
  
*Lieutenant, what.*  
  
"Captain.our friends are still out there. I'll explain when I come up, just do it! Trust me, sir." Trip could already tell her mind was racing a mile a minute. They heard Archer give the order to Malcolm. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
*I'll expect you in my Ready Room in 20 minutes. To explain why you just scared the hell out of the Bridge Crew*  
  
"Yes, sir. Engineering out." She didn't even turn before Trip wanted clarification himself.  
  
"What do ya mean they're still out there?!" She started throwing everything around until she found the info she was looking for.  
  
"The tachyons! I can't believe we missed the tachyon levels!" She shoved the padd under his nose. He didn't understand where she was going with this. She shook her head. "You and I both know that Warp Engines produce a certain level of Tachyons." He did. "Most of the excess tachyons are expelled through ports on the exterior hull." He knew that too. Kathleen called up the sensor logs. "Look at this.this is a sensor log from five days ago. Look at the corresponding tachyon levels. Normal. Now look at the one from yesterday morning.and their tachyon levels. The levels are 100 times what they should be. The only way our sensors would pick up those kinds of levels, is if something was there to deflect the tachyons back toward the ship." She called up anther screen, " These is a current sensor reading from around the ship." She pulled up the correlating Tachyon levels and handed them to Tucker. Using her reasoning, he could see the levels on the Port side were through the roof.  
  
"Damn!" he exclaimed. "Bastards are ridin' along our Port side." He was proud of Kathleen. This was precisely the reason he wanted her to go through info after everyone else. She saw things that might not be normally apparent to everyone else. "Come on, Katie. Let's get this up to the Cap'n." They scooped up the material and ran towards the lift.  
  
  
  
READY ROOM  
  
It took them all of five minutes to explain their findings to Archer. He was pissed. These - whoever they were - had fired on his ship! They had been lucky that Kathleen was the only one seriously hurt. A fact that the Captain did not find refreshing.  
  
"Trip, can you brief Malcolm and T'Pol on what you discovered? Now that we know they're there, maybe we can prepare a little surprise for them." Trip gave a nod and headed for the Bridge.  
  
"Good job, Katie. I knew you could find them." He stated before he left. Archer smiled at the admiration in his friend's voice.  
  
"He's right, you know. We all went over this information for almost seventeen hours yesterday - and came up with nothing." Kathleen was only half paying attention to him. She was trying to run through some possibilities of how to get their new "friends" to come out and play. Jon wouldn't be as open to diplomacy as he normally was.and part of that was her fault. He noticed her distraction and just sat back and let her think. Trip had suggested that, 'if her mind gets a wanderin' , just ride it out. Tryin' to interrupt is about as easy as herdin' crickets.' Archer didn't mind waiting. He had come to understand that he could be happy just being in the same room as this woman. He loved so many things about her. One of the most comforting things was that they didn't feel the need to fill the silence with useless noise - like most new couples did. When she looked up at him, he smiled. "Find a solution?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To get our visitors to show themselves. Have you come up with anything?" he chuckled at the completely stunned look on her face. "How did I know?" She nodded. "I'm getting to know you, Kat. You found them, so it's only natural you want to flush them out into the open." He folded his hands across his desk. "Tell you what, if we can't come up with something by the end of the shift, you, Trip and I will get together and pour over everything we have." Truth is, he wanted to get these guys as bad as she did. And with Trip and Kathleen, he would have two of the best minds in Starfleet at his disposal.  
  
"I want Hoshi there too," She replied.  
  
"Hoshi? Why?" he inquired. Jon could understand if it was a communications thing - or something to do with the translator. But this was straight up Astrophysics and Engineering.  
  
"She has an ear for things out of the ordinary. Hoshi can pick up things that we might miss," she wanted her there.end of story. 'Good thinking,' Archer thought.  
  
"Okay, we meet in my quarters at 1700," Kathleen shook her head.  
  
"No, she won't feel comfortable. You're her Captain, and to be honest.I think she likes Trip. So my quarters are a nice neutral ground," she knew how to bring out the best work in people. A skill taught to her by Henry Archer, and then later perfected in Starfleet Officer Training Corps. Jon conceded the point - although he was a little surprised at the idea of Hoshi and Trip. "Trip and I can gather all the data. We can meet at 1700 at my place." He smiled broadly - for an engineer, she sounded an awful lot like Command staff.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant." He replied in a stern voice. He gave her a mock salute to let on that he was kidding her. She blushed, realizing that she was disrespecting Jon and his rank by talking to him like this.  
  
"Sorry, sir. Request permission to invite Ensign Sato to our gathering tonight?"  
  
"Permission granted." Kathleen turned to leave. "Kat," he called to her. "This was an informal discussion. I don't ever want you to feel you're disrespecting me by speaking your mind. Remember 'Without fear of repercussions from the other person," he was reminding her of the condition she had set to him at the beginning of their relationship. She gave him one of "his" smiles.  
  
"I remember. Thank you, Jon." He felt the warmth of her gaze.  
  
"Go on, I'll see you tonight."  
  
  
  
KATHLEEN KANE'S QUARTERS  
  
Archer had arranged for food and refreshments to be brought to her quarters. He showed up two hours early to help her set everything up. Kathleen had converted her desk into a bar/table long ago, so it didn't take them long to lay everything out. She "borrowed" the small couch from his quarters so that they would all have a place to sit. He shook his head at his own stupidity. Jon had sweat pouring down his head and back from moving the furniture around. She had offered to help, but the testosterone overloaded his common sense.and he insisted on doing it all himself. He could tell from the satisfied smirk on her face that she wasn't exactly impressed. He dropped one end of the couch, laughing at himself.  
  
"Help!" he pleaded. He pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off his face. At the sight of his naked chest, Kathleen's heart rate jumped and her breath caught in her throat. His abs tightened as he felt her hand trial up to his chest. Jon's blood was on fire. He reached out and cradled the back of her head in his palm. What he saw in her eyes nearly sent him over the edge. Her emerald-green eyes had darkened with lust. He stepped into her embrace before his knees buckled. Archer reached down and helped her remove her own shirt. He paused when she trembled. "You have no idea how badly I want this," his voice was dripping with need. "But if you're not ready, I can wait." Kathleen touched his face.  
  
"I want you, Jon. More than I've ever wanted anything in my life. But I'm scared," she almost cried in frustration. "I've never been with a man before." She told him, almost expecting him to push her away and leave. He held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. He didn't want to screw this up. They had only known each other for weeks, but what he was about to say to her.he meant with his whole heart and soul.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. I don't know how it happened, or why. But I know that I am head-over-heels in love with you Kathleen Elizabeth Kane. You have filled up the holes in my soul. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. We can go slow.or we can do this another night if you're not ready. I will wait as long as you need me to." There was no way she would refuse him. She would trust him to take things slow. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra.  
  
"Show me. Show me what it feels like to be loved." Jon's world spun at her words. He snatched her into his arms and kissed her with such intensity, that fireworks were going off behind his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself in tighter. Kathleen would have crawled inside of him if she could. She could tell he was holding back for her benefit. And she loved him even more for it. When she reached for his belt, Archer figured she would be more comfortable if he was naked first. He groaned when she ran her fingers over his fly. He wouldn't last long if she kept doing that. Jon broke the kiss and stepped back enough to get his arms between them. He took off his belt and opened his pants.  
  
"Let me." Her eyes followed every move he made. When he slid his pants over his hips, it was Kathleen's turn to groan. Jonathan Archer, the one and only love of her life, was standing before her in midnight blue boxer-briefs. He held his arm out, "Come here." When she stepped forward and took his hand, he led her toward the bathroom.  
  
"W-w-what are we doing?" She asked as they came through the door. Archer smiled at her.  
  
"I'm taking a shower," he hooked his thumbs in the waist of his boxer- briefs and took them off. "When you're ready, you can join me." She just stood there speechless as he climbed into her shower and started the water. Jon knew this was the hard part for her. He would keep his back turned so that she didn't feel pressured. 'Waiting a few minutes might actually be a good thing,' he thought as he looked down to see his penis standing straight out from his body. He wanted her.he wanted her so bad, it hurt. But he loved her enough that he would choke on his own lust before he pushed her into anything. He started humming to take his mind off of the throbbing. Kathleen watched his back for a few moments. It took some effort for her to force herself to take the rest of her clothes off. She looked down at her scars, and thought the worst. "You're wrong, you know." She almost jumped out of her skin. "The scars don't make me think you are any less beautiful." He called out to her without turning around. "I don't love you any less, because you have them. And I will always think that you are the most stunning woman I have ever known." That gave her a new surge of courage. She took tentative steps to the shower door and pulled on the handle. He was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, so he didn't see or hear her step in. When he came out of the spray, Jon saw that she was looking at him with the strangest look on her face. "What is it?" he asked. Kathleen just shook her head.  
  
"You can have any woman you want, why me?" Did she really think she was unworthy? Couldn't she see the magnificent angel that she was? There was a chair on one side of the shower. He took her hand and led her to it. When she sat down, Archer got on his knees in front of her. She was completely mesmerized by the soulful look in his eyes.  
  
"One of my favorite poems is called 'The Song of the Wandering Angus.' It's about a man's search for unattainable perfection." He took her hand and pressed it to his chest - over his heart. "Just the fact that you exist, proves to me that perfection is NOT unattainable. I don't have to search, because mine is right here." He trailed a finger down her trembling jaw, and didn't stop there. His hand continued downward - across her scars - and he rested it on her abdomen. Jon was finding it difficult to concentrate. The smell of her sex was forcing all the blood in his body to pool in his groin. Without thinking, he began rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. The tip of her tongue slipped between her lips, wetting them. And Archer's groin clenched at the erotic sight. She reached out to him, fingertips brushing against his chest.  
  
"Make love to me, Jon." He leaned forward and covered a nipple with his mouth, tongue teasing it erect, lips sucking. One hand caressed the breast while the other moved down to test her wetness. Kathleen moved, arching against him, aching for his touch. Jon slid his fingers inside her and flicked his thumb across her clit. She jumped against him, crying out as her arms went around his neck, forcing his mouth up to hers. He laved her throat, nipping at the tender skin as he moved across her shoulder, between her breasts to bathe her stomach with his tongue. Archer trembled as he touched her, reverence in every motion. He'd fantasized about Kathleen.how it would be to make sweet, passionate love to her - and now it was real. Moving lower, his tongue continued it's erotic caresses, moving between her thighs to taste her. She arched against him, crying out as she reached for him. But he was too low.  
  
"Jon." it was more of a moan than anything. He smiled against her flesh, tongue plunging deeper, tasting her sweetness. Kathleen panted, chest heaving as he set off all her passions. He rolled back on his heels to observe his handy work. He laughed as she sat up, a predatory look in her green eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, smiling against his lips.  
  
"What's so funny?" Archer coaxed, running his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
"Nothing.just thinking of the future." He growled, deep in his throat. The sound aroused her even more.  
  
"I'm thinking about the present. And if you don't do something pretty soon, I'm going to take charge again, young lady." Kathleen grinned as she stood and helped him to his feet. She turned them in the shower and pushed Jon down to where she had just been sitting. She assumed his position - on her knees in front of him. She tentively reached out and caressed him, leaning forward to lave the stiffening organ, inhaling the scent of him. Her strokes grew longer and firmer as his erection grew until finally she heard the familiar growl. "Kat!" Jon sat up and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her up until she was straddling his hips. "I want you, NOW!" Everywhere he touched her burned and her body screamed for release. Afraid to wait much longer, lest he lose control of himself, he helped her raise herself above his penis, and gently pushed himself into her. Kathleen's mouth opened in a silent gasp as the fullness invaded her, filling her. He felt her tense and stopped, clenching his jaw with the effort. "All Right?" he managed, looking down into green eyes, cloudy with passion. She nodded, losing herself in his gaze so alive with desire for her. Jon began to move, slowly at first, then faster as they built a rhythm between them. She held onto him, riding with them as he took them higher, and then plunged them both out into the universe where stars exploded in her head, making her dizzy - and she held him tighter. With a last thrust, Archer came, expelling his passion and his love into the woman above him. They were both gasping, trying to catch their breaths. "Kat." Jon found that his voice wasn't working properly. No wonder, Dear God! He had never felt like this before. A thought suddenly occurred to them both. "Trip and Hoshi." they mumbled together. They had been so preoccupied with each other that they forgot about their guests. Kathleen lifted herself off of Archer's lap. They both groaned at the loss of contact. She ducked her head out of the shower and checked the clock.  
  
"It's 1632, they'll be here soon." She informed him. He pulled her back into the shower with him. He wrapped his arms around her. She didn't try very hard to get away. "Jon, we have to get ready." He sighed, she was right. They were meeting here tonight for a purpose. And no matter how much he wanted it to be.this wasn't it. He nodded.  
  
"OK."  
  
KATHLEEN'S QUARTERS - 1700  
  
Trip knew something was different as soon as Archer answered Katie's door without his shirt on. He could just tell. He looked around to see whether his other friend was within earshot - she wasn't.  
  
"Somethin' happened, didn't it?" He whispered to the Captain. There was no point in denying it. It was probably written all over his face. Scratch that, he KNEW it was written all over his face. Before he could answer, Kathleen came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business.but yes, something happened." She grinned at him. She couldn't hide anything from Trip any more than Jon could. Trip hugged her and spun her around.  
  
"Congrats!" Kathleen pushed away from him, smiling.  
  
"Fine, now stop grinning at me like an idiot. Hoshi should be here any second." The sudden change forced everyone to be serious. They had a threat to neutralize. Tucker saw Jon pull one of his shirts out of Katie's dresser. Now THAT he hadn't seen coming. When the door chimed, Kathleen went to answer it. "Hoshi.come on in." The linguist followed her in over to the pile of info that was stacked on top of the table.  
  
"I'm not sure how I can help, but I'll do what I can." She gave Archer a nervous smile. He motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"That's all we want, Hoshi." Kathleen was amused to notice that she had chosen the seat next to Trip on the couch. Her and Jon sat on the floor while Tucker passed out data padds to everyone.  
  
Over the next eight hours, they had been able to isolate several more individual characteristics of the ship that was following them. But had so far, not been able to come up with a viable plan to draw them out. Around 1am, Jon noticed Hoshi beginning to drift off to sleep. He decided to put an end to this meeting.  
  
"All right. Meeting adjourned. Trip, can you please escort Ensign Sato back to her quarters?" The sleepy ensign was a bit annoyed, she didn't need a babysitter. Her argument died in her throat when she saw Trip's face.  
  
"I'd be glad to," Tucker replied to the Captain's order.  
  
"We'll continue this at the beginning of shift in a few hours," Jon wanted them to manage a few hours sleep. He walked the two to the door and showed them out. Before he turned back toward Kathleen, he felt her arms snake around his waist.  
  
"Stay the night with me?" she asked into his back. "Please, Jon. I don't want to be alone.not tonight." She needed the reassurance of his presence. He turned in her embrace.  
  
"I'd love to." He replied. She didn't know it, but tonight, he needed her just as much. 'The traps could wait until the morning,' this was a time for them.and he wasn't willing to share. 


	7. Discovery of the Spirit Chapter 7

Title: Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter: 7/? Author: Brutal Howell E-Mail: brutal_howell@hotmail.com Rating: R (for Violence) Category: Romance/Angst/Drama/General Pairing: Archer/Original Character Summary: Old enemies have come for Archer, but he and Katie foil their plans. Unfortunately, everything comes with a price. Spoilers: See Chapters 1 - 6 Disclaimer: See Chapters 1 - 6 Archive: See Chapters 1 - 6 Feedback: I am begging you. I am still a little nervous about how well people will receive Chapter 6. I have never tried to write an NC-17 scene before. And I'm not sure if I captured emotions of what these two characters were feeling. If I offended anyone, I apologize. I will try to make it up to you here. For those who like what I've done with the magnificent characters in this story.I will try to continue the ride for you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
  
  
Kathleen woke up pleasantly sore. She smiled at the memory that taking showers could be so fulfilling. The solid presence behind her reminded her that she wasn't alone. He loved her! Jonathan Archer loved her! They had sure come a long way from San Francisco, fifteen years ago. She gently turned to look at him, being careful not to wake him. She could see his eyes moving under his eyelids in REM sleep. A light sheen of sweat covered his brow as he began to breathe heavily. His lips were moving as if he was talking, very softly. As she heard a tiny moan escape his lips, curiosity got the better of her. Kathleen leaned in closer, hoping to get a clue as to what he was dreaming about. She heard one word, over and over, interspersed between the moans - her own name. She leaned back.astounded at what she had just heard. Jonathan Archer seemed to be having an erotic dream about her. Her body reacted enthusiastically to that notion. When she moved her hand up to his brow, his eyes blinked open. As she smoothed her hand over his features, he decided not to move. If the woman of his dreams wanted to explore, far be it for him to stop her.  
  
"Kat," he whispered. Jon silently cursed himself when her touches stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kathleen mumbled. She seemed embarrassed about being caught. He quickly gathered her in his arms and rolled her under him.  
  
"Don't.don't ever be sorry." He picked up her hand and placed it against his cheek. "I love you. And if you want to touch me.I'm not going to stop you." She was about to respond when the ship violently pitched to the side - throwing them both off the bed to the floor. The air was knocked out of her lungs when Archer landed on her. He scrambled over to the comm panel. "Archer to the Bridge, Report!" he barked. As he waited for a response, he looked back to make sure Kathleen was all right. She was on her hands and knees trying to force some air into her lungs.  
  
*Captain, we have intruders on E Deck* Kathleen's head snapped up and their eyes met. They were on this deck. Jon watched her spring to her feet and head for a panel on the wall. She pulled back the false wall, and behind it was an arsenal of weapons. There were knives, staffs, throwing stars, numchucks, and swords of various kinds. *The ship that has been following us, punched a hole through the hull near your quarters. Lieutenant Reed went to intercept* The voice explained. Kathleen was implementing a plan Starfleet and Malcolm had worked out months ago. In the event of intruders, whichever of them was closest to the Captain's location would get him to a specially designed safe place aboard Enterprise. She began putting her clothes on and arming herself from the arsenal. She put a communication piece in her ear, knowing that Reed would have put his in before he went to intercept the threat.  
  
"Malcolm, report!" She called into the mic. She heard phaser fire both in her earpiece and outside the door. Archer spun to face the door as he heard footsteps approach. He released the breath he had been holding when they passed on by.  
  
"I'm inputting my codes to lock down the bridge. Sorry, but you'll be stuck up there. Get a hold of Sub-Commander T'Pol and have her do the same." He ordered.  
  
*Understood. Bridge out* He stepped toward the door, only to have his arm grabbed by Kathleen. She shook her head. 'You're not going out there,' is what she was telling him. She shoved an earpiece in his hand to allow him to listen in on Malcolm's report. He put the piece in his ear.  
  
"ANDORIANS, SIR. I'M COUNTING 8 AT THE MOMENT - ALL ARMED TO THE TEETH. THEY'RE AFTER YOU, CAPTAIN. SECURITY SAW PORTHOS ESCAPE WHEN THEY ENTERED YOUR QUARTERS." They could hear the phaser fire that littered Reed's report. "THEY'VE GOT US PINNED DOWN IN THE HALLWAY."  
  
"Stay there, Malcolm. We'll come and help," Archer began to order. But he was interrupted by Kathleen moving to block the door.  
  
"NO! SIR, YOU STAY WITH KAT. THE ANDORIANS ARE ALREADY FIT TO BE TIED THAT YOU AREN'T HERE. NO MATTER HOW BAD THINGS LOOK, STAY WITH HER. WE HAVE PREPARRED FOR THINGS LIKE THIS. IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME, TRUST YOUR GIRLFRIEND." They could almost hear the smile in Reed's voice. "LT. KANE, YOU HAVE MY ORDERS TO IMPLEMENT PHASE ALPHA. PASSWORD: ZED10091954." Archer was confused.an official plan? One that required a password to implement?  
  
"Implementing Phase Alpha.orders confirmed." Kathleen replied. "I'll be in touch, Malcolm. Kane out." She dreaded looking into Jon's eyes, almost sure of what she would find there. He was worried about the members of his crew fighting on his behalf - less than 200 yards from where they were standing. He was curious as to how big that arsenal behind the panel was. He was furious about a plan being devised for his protection - without his knowing about it. But he was positive that Kathleen was just as big a pawn in this as he was. He put up a hand before she was able to speak.  
  
"When this is over.I want answers." She nodded. She had dreaded this moment from the time Admirals Forrest and Markham, and Lieutenant Reed had brought her in to their confidence. Being the first ones out this far, they were concerned that Jonathan Archer would become a target. They wanted to utilize her skills to protect him, but only Lieutenant Reed could authorize her to initiate the plan. But Kathleen knew something they hadn't taken into consideration.Jon would die before he hid, as long as his crew was in danger. So she was resolved to being his bodyguard and helping him get the damn Andorians off of Enterprise. Using whatever force necessary.  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here." She pressed a button on the inside of the false panel and a hole opened up in the ceiling of her quarters. She saw the look on his face and sighed, "I know, you want answers. Later, I promise. Right now, we have an unknown number of unfriendlies out there that want to invite you to a private party. So unless you plan on taking them up on their invitation, you better get dressed." As he dressed, she picked out some weapons she was sure he could use. She removed her single phase pistol for him. She handed them over when he finished. He stared at the phase pistol in his hand. "Like Malcolm said, we prepared for a few things." She shrugged her shoulders. With the phase pistol tucked into the waist of his pants, he headed for the opening in the ceiling. Kathleen topped off her own weapon supply with some Stun and Flash Grenades. She pressed another button and the panel reappeared over her "armory." He pulled himself up through the ceiling with her right on his heels. Just as she pressed another button and the hole closed, the door to her quarters exploded. She put her finger over her lips - telling him to stay quiet. She pressed a combination of buttons next to his head and energy buzzed all around him. A dampening field? Despite his irritation, Archer was impressed. They listened while her quarters were being torn apart.  
  
"Where is he?!" Voice #1 asked. Kathleen smiled, she could hear the fear that colored the man's voice. "We traced the communications from the bridge to these quarters! Archer's not here!"  
  
"Calm down, Reyna! We'll find him!" Voice #2 responded. Jon smiled himself as he typed in the name on the data padd. 'That's one,' he thought.  
  
"D'Mar is going to kill us!" Reyna whined. 'That's two,' Jon and Katie grinned at each other. "He said if we don't come back with Archer, don't come back at all!" If she knew the two idiots down there were the only ones, she'd drop down and dispose of them herself. But they couldn't risk leading more of them to Jon.  
  
"So, let's go find him!" Voice #2 answered. The dim one of the group, obviously. The first one considered this a good idea, and they left in a hurry.  
  
"Two names. Malcolm said there was eight.but there could be more." Archer whispered. She was making a note of the two that tossed her quarters. She'd get them back later.  
  
"Well, since I know you're not going to sit here and wait patiently, why don't we go find out." She sighed. He gave her the lopsided grin that always sent her heart racing. "But, I go first." He nodded at her. "Jon, before we go out there, I need you to promise me you'll do exactly what I say until we get the Andorians off this ship." He didn't know what that would entail, so he didn't answer right away. "I mean it. I won't hesitate to stun you and leave you up here - if it's the only way I can keep you safe. If those overgrown smurfs want my Captain, they're going to have to come through me first." That was part of what Jon was afraid of. But since he had no other choice, he agreed.  
  
"I promise," he conceded.  
  
"Alright, let's go organize some pest control."  
  
  
  
CARGO BAY TWO  
  
Mayweather couldn't understand how they were staying so calm. Over 70 of Enterprise's crew were locked in the cargo bay, while the Andorians were trying to take over the ship. T'Pol had ordered him to make the rounds of the shuttle bad to determine which of the crew was still unaccounted for. The answers disturbed him even more.  
  
"Sub-Commander, there are the 5 crew from Beta shift still on the bridge, Dr. Phlox, Ensign Marks.and The Captain and Lt. Kane are still unaccounted for." He reported back to her. At the mention of 'The Captain and Lt. Kane,' Trip and Malcolm grinned evilly. "How can you two be so calm?" he almost yelled at them. Reed held a hand up.  
  
"Relax, ensign. I'm calm because our intruders have already made their fatal mistake. It is only a matter of time before they will be gone." Even T'Pol was surprised that the Lieutenant was so sure of the future. Malcolm noticed Hoshi walking up to them. "Travis," he gave the man a knowing smile, "We still have people out there." Everyone knew he was referring to Captain Archer and Lieutenant Kane. "They know this ship better than our blue friends here. They're better armed," he leaned forward and whispered, "and I've been feeding them any info I could gather for the last two hours." He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes - listening to the report from Kathleen that was coming through his earpiece. When Trip started to ask him a question he held his finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhh..."  
  
  
  
JEFFRIES TUBE  
  
Archer rushed through the hatch first, followed quickly by Kathleen. She shut the hatch and set the dampening field.  
  
"Just how many of these are set up?" This was the fourth one in two hours.  
  
"Thirty," she replied without facing him. Archer took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. With thirty of these "hiding spots,' they were relatively safe. He wanted the Andorians off Enterprise.it was time to organize a plan. She pulled a ration pack from a case on the floor and tossed it to him.  
  
"Thanks," he sat down on a stool by the wall. "I want my ship back, Kat." He stated calmly. She just nodded. "Do we have enough information to develop a course of action?" She shook her head 'no.' Jon was beginning to get irritated with the whole situation.  
  
"We know we have seventeen Andorians on board.all looking for you. For whatever reason. According to Malcolm, they are armed to the teeth.but as of yet, he hasn't been able to offer anything more specific." She pulled the case in front of Jon and sat down on it. "We're going to have to grab one, and question him."  
  
"Can we isolate just one?" from what they had seen so far, the Andorians seemed to be traveling in pairs - sometimes more. She sighed; there was a significant risk, but yes, they could grab one. She just had to make sure she would be the one taking the risk. Her heart leapt when he smiled at her. Jon's thoughts seemed a bit distant for a moment. She touched his leg to get his attention.  
  
"Where did you go? Just now?" He was a bit embarrassed at getting caught. If it was anybody else but Kathleen, he would have avoided the question.  
  
"I was just thinking about last night." He began.  
  
"I never knew taking a shower could be so . fulfilling," she purred. He felt all the blood in his body head south. 'Not now!' he reminded himself. He had to remind his heart to start beating. Kathleen saw his dilemma and grinned.  
  
"I meant what I said, I love you." Archer grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Now it was her turn to blush. "When this is all over." he trailed off, not sure of where he wanted to go with this. It was entirely possible that one - or both - of them wouldn't make it through this alive. She put her hand over his lips.  
  
"I know, Jon." She wanted to change gears in a hurry. She pulled a data padd from her pocket. "Let me show you where all the posts are. Maybe we can figure out where we can grab one of the Andorians. Kathleen had seen the sadness in his eyes at not being able to find the right words. She stood in front of Archer, and sat down in his lap - holding the padd where they could both read it. As she glanced back at him, she was happy to see the sparkle had returned.  
  
  
  
  
  
CARGO BAY TWO  
  
Despite Malcolm's earlier assurances, Trip couldn't help being nervous. Three of the Andorians had returned, and they looked pissed. He tried to stand in between them when he noticed they were heading straight for T'Pol. He crumbled to the ground when he got a rifle butt in the midsection for his trouble.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he recognized Malcolm's indignant yell from the floor. The aliens just ignored the Brit anyways. The one in charge got nose to nose with the Vulcan.  
  
"Give me the codes to get to the bridge," he seethed. T'Pol didn't even bat an eye.  
  
"No." The Andorian didn't hesitate. He brought his weapon back and slammed it into T'Pol's head. Much to her credit, she forced herself to stay on her feet. Trip was worried when he saw the green blood that landed next to his hand on the deck. She just stared as the alien brought the weapon back for another strike.  
  
"Wait!" Trip called from the floor. He got up and stood between T'Pol and the Andorian. The alien was about to hit him instead, he tensed for the blow that didn't come. Malcolm had grabbed the weapon before it was brought forward. And he got knocked to the floor by the two other Andorians behind them. "It won't do ya no good, even if you had T'Pol's codes. They don't work without the Cap'n's codes as well." He yelled at them, trying to draw their attentions. "Face it, D'Mar. without the Cap'n, you can't do much." He pasted on a smug smile, knowing it would probably get him hit again. He was surprised when it didn't. He looked to see the alien wasn't angry. In fact, he had a very satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"We will have your captain all in good time. When our reinforcements get here in 48 hours, we will have enough men to find Captain Archer. Then I will have him and this ship." He looked at Enterprise like he was smelling onions. "Maybe I'll give it to my son to blow up." When Trip took a step forward, the man laughed in his face. "You have no need to worry, human. All of you will be sold into slavery. You will not see the destruction of your beloved Enterprise." He turned abruptly and walked away.his laughter ringing in Trip's ears. His anger forced him to start after the Andorian. They couldn't talk about his baby like that! Thankfully, two arms restrained him before he got far. Reed shook his head at Trip.  
  
"Commander!" Malcolm jerked his arm to get his attention. "We have to warn the Captain and Kat." Tucker forced himself to calm down. He nodded at him.  
  
"All right. I'll keep an eye out while you go make your call."  
  
  
  
JEFFRIES TUBE  
  
Archer and Kathleen were already stalking their prey. They had followed two of the aliens to the aft part of the ship. There were two spots in that section that had a dampening field in place. The plan was not only to extract information from both Andorians - but to also take them out of commission. Jon put his phase pistol on stun as they heard the two approaching. They waited for them to pass the junction as Kathleen counted silently. On the count of three, she grabbed one from behind - slapping her hand over the alien's mouth. His friend never got to turn around before Archer landed his shot in the center of his back. They pulled both their captives in through the hatch and Jon reengaged the dampening field. He took the cuffs from Kathleen's belt - along with ten feet of rope - and bound and gagged the unconscious man. As soon as the prisoner was secure, she slammed her foot in the back of the other one's leg, bringing him to his knees. The nervous Andorian looked up into the face of a very angry Jonathan Archer.  
  
"What the hell are you doing on my ship?" he asked, remaining dangerously calm. The alien looked up in his eyes and practically boiled with anger. He started to stand up, but crumbled when Kathleen punched him in the kidney.  
  
"We've been looking all over for you, Captain Archer," he groaned through the pain. It took a second for the voice to click.but she recognized it as one of the men that ransacked her quarters. She grabbed one of his antennae and pulled his head back.  
  
"The Captain asked you a question, Reyna!" She hissed. The man's angry façade fell, only to be replaced by fear. 'How did the human know his name?' Archer was about to ask the question again.but his and Kathleen's earpieces beeped. Another report from Malcolm coming in. She mouthed the words 'Go on,' to Jon.telling him to worry about the report - she would see to the prisoner. As soon as his back was turned, the Andorian pleaded with Kathleen.  
  
"Help me!" he begged. "You're stronger than him. Help me capture him, and I will split the bounty with you!" She smiled menacingly, 'Bounty, now they were getting somewhere.'  
  
"What about your sixteen other partners, Reyna? You're willing to double-cross them?" The Andorian's eyes went wide. Not only did she know his name, but she knew how many of them were on board. This one was good, he thought. If he could convince her to work for him, he could take charge - and D'Mar would be powerless to stop it. "Whatever Archer is paying you, I'll double it." She pretended to consider his offer.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you tell me about this bounty? Then I'll tell you if I'll help you." She was getting into this. The alien nodded.  
  
"We pick it up on Kronos.at a lawyer's place. Said Archer dishonored his family. Guy wants his head on a silver platter." He explained. Kathleen caught Archer's eye.  
  
"Who have you pissed off on Kronos, Captain?" she asked him with a wry smile. He just shrugged his shoulders. 'Could be anyone,' he was saying.  
  
"I never said they were FROM Kronos. I said they're using a lawyer on Kronos. Have to admit, surrounding yourself with a bunch of Klingons is a good was to keep unwanted visitors away." He was trying desperately to get Kathleen to join him. 'If he only knew,' she thought.  
  
"Who put up the contract?" She tugged on his antennae again, and he cried out in pain. The Andorian just kept shaking his head. "I owe the Captain a debt for keeping me out of jail.so I want to know who I'm selling him out for." She added.  
  
"I don't know!" the alien cried. "But D'Mar does. Capture him, he'll be able to tell you." The two humans caught each other's eyes. They had heard Malcolm's report. Reinforcements! That was a piece of info she could get from Reyna. The Captain gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Reyna, you have a big problem, my friend. You see, the quarters you destroyed when you came looking for me." he was going to enjoy the look on the man's face when he broke the bad news. He pointed at Kathleen, "they were her's." She added to the fun by picking him up by his collar and driving her knee into his abdomen. The alien crumbled back to the floor. "She is very angry with you.answer my questions and I guarantee she will let you live."  
  
"I don't know who wants you dead!" he yelled back, in fear. Archer clucked his tongue in disappointment.  
  
"Wrong question." Kathleen pulled the man's head back, wrenching on his antennae. "How many men are on the two reinforcement ships coming to meet us?" When he didn't respond, she pulled a knife and held the blade to the base of his sore antennae. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would indeed cut it off.  
  
"Twenty! Twenty on each!" he replied. The humans smiled at him.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard." Archer looked up at Kathleen. "Fifty Seven Andorians? We can't survive those numbers." She nodded. "We'll just have to retake Enterprise before their friends get here."  
  
"So what do we do with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb?" The Andorian wondered if the humans were going to kill them - that's what he'd do. Kathleen smiled down at the trembling alien.  
  
"I was hoping you might have an idea for that," 'Why not, they had planned for everything else,' he thought. When she winked at him and nodded, Archer looked down and Reyna began to tremble harder. "Relax. You Andorians really know very little about humans. We only kill if we have no other choice. And stop looking at her like that, she won't kill you, either." The alien watched the looks between Kathleen and Jon and thought he figured it out.  
  
"She is your bodyguard?" He couldn't understand it. And decent bodyguard always had a price. So why wasn't she taking his offer? "I'll give you 80% of the bounty.just leave me in command of my ship." Kathleen gave the alien a sad smile. She squatted down in front of him.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? You could offer me all of the money on a million worlds.it still wouldn't be enough for me to sell out my Captain." When Jon put his hand on her shoulder, the picture came together for the Andorian.  
  
"She is your mate, Captain?" If that were the case - he was terrified. Most species would do anything to protect the ones they loved. Guaging from the reactions of the female, humans weren't any different.  
  
"Yes, I am," she stated proudly. Jon's heart soared to hear her say that with such conviction. 'His Mate,' he really liked the sound of that. "Lucky for you, he doesn't want you dead. If it were up to me, you wouldn't live through the night," She barked at him like a rabid dog - and laughed when he flinched. Kathleen pulled a hypospray out of her pocket and pressed it to the alien's neck. "Nighty-night, sunshine." She made sure he was unconscious and began to secure him like his friend. She took a moment to admire her handiwork. "All trussed up like a Thanksgiving Turkey." She turned to see Jon looking at her with the oddest expression. "What?"  
  
"My mate?" His grin got bigger when she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It's the closest he'll ever come to understanding what's between us." She jerked her thumb over at Reyna. "Besides, after last night.it's true. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She gave him the smile that sent his heart racing. Jon stepped close and gave her a kiss that turned her knees to jelly. "Uhhhh.." Kathleen cleared her throat, "I'll show you where we can put these guys as we catch them." She started putting the Andorian's weapons on her own belt, Archer did the same with the other one.  
  
"So you planned for this too?" he teased her.  
  
"The only thing I didn't plan for, Jon.is you." She smiled, and for the first time, he saw it. The love in her eyes took the breath right out of him. "Come on, we have less than 48 hours to get your ship back." They both picked up their loads and exited the hatch.  
  
  
  
CARGO BAY TWO  
  
Tucker had finally gotten T'Pol to sit down. He didn't know Vulcan anatomy.but it wouldn't surprise him if she had a concussion. Travis and Hoshi had joined their group. All we're waiting for Reed to relay Kathleen's report. A couple of Malcolm's security teams were hanging around the group. Trip smiled.A little added muscle for when D'Mar comes back.  
  
"All right. The Captain and Lt. Kane have neutralized five of the Andorians. That leaves a dozen or so to go. Kat wasn't sure when they would be able to come for us; But we have to be prepared. They will give us a signal of some kind." He took a breath, "The bad news is that the two reinforcement ships are bringing a total of 40 Andorians.maybe more. If we can't retake Enterprise in 48 hours, we're dead." He knew the success of this, rested heavily on Kathleen Kane's shoulders. He touched his hand to his ear (where the earpiece was), "God Speed, Kat."  
  
  
  
HALLWAY - E Deck  
  
Archer had been stunned to see Kathleen's 'holding cells' for the Andorians. She had completely stripped four escape pods and removed their propulsion systems. Each one held four, as long as they were packed in like sardines. They had managed to secure seven of the aliens without the use of force, thanks to the three hyposprays Kathleen had the foresight to pack. Now that they were empty, this was the dangerous part. Jon had used his codes to tap into the internal sensors to get locations on the last ten intruders. Malcolm had informed them that there were four of them guarding Cargo Bay Two - which left 6 for them. Three of them were wandering the halls around his quarters. It took nearly thirty minutes of arguing to get Kathleen to allow him to be the bait. If they were looking for him, he figured he might as well use it to his advantage. Besides, he argued that he needed her skills to keep him alive. One he could take.three, definitely not. He could clearly see that she didn't like it.but they had no other choice. Kathleen waited at one end of the hall while Archer walked around to the other end.  
  
"You fellas looking for me," she heard him call out. She took a deep breath and stepped into view.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled. The three Andorians between them were confused.they were also trapped. Assuming that Archer was the biggest threat, two of them headed toward the Captain. Kathleen wasn't taking any chances. She withdrew one of her throwing knives and let it fly. It pierced the alien's eye socket, and he fell backwards on the deck, Dead. She took off after the other two going for Jon. Archer was busy bracing himself for the attack. She pulled another throwing knife and planted her feet to throw. The knife went through the alien's knee from the back - and he crumbled to the deck. Jon was already going to be mad that she killed one, she really didn't want to kill another one unless she had to. The alien reached out for his dropped weapon, but Kathleen kicked it away from him and delivered a punch to his head.knocking him out. The third realized his mistake and turned to correct it. The threat wasn't Archer, it was the female. He never got a chance to see if he could do anything about it, before his world went black. She smiled at Jon.  
  
"Thank You," she said, warmly. She flinched when he looked past her to the bodies.  
  
"Are they dead?" he asked. She could hear the annoyance in his voice.  
  
"The one at the end of the hall is, but the other one is just unconscious." She was grinding her teeth. "I won't apologize for putting your life above their's." she added, defensively. "I'm not in love with them." Archer's eyes went wide. It was the first time she said she loved him. He just nodded.  
  
"OK," he smiled. "Try not to kill anymore." He walked over to the body and glanced down. A Knife through the eye socket? He gave a long whistle of appreciation. "Nice throw." Kathleen secured the two unconscious aliens while Jon moved the dead one into his quarters. She smiled when he emerged with a frazzled Porthos in his arms. "Look who I found," he smiled. This day was looking up. The little dog wagged its tail when it saw her. She rushed to pat the dog on its head.  
  
"Hey, buddy! Poor little guy." She suddenly got an idea she was sure Jon wasn't going to like. "Jon, Malcolm wants us to give him a sign we're in the area." She glanced down at Porthos.  
  
"NO! Absolutely not!" He was not going to use his dog like that.  
  
"You don't actually think I'd let him get hurt, do you?" she tried to sound hurt. She could tell from the look on his face that it had worked.  
  
"No, but."  
  
"Come on, the crew see Porthos, they're gonna know we're in the area. The Andorians already know he's been wandering around." He had to admit it, she was right. Kathleen held Porthos while he checked the sensors for the location of the three others.  
  
"The others are on C Deck. They're in the lift trying to get to the bridge." This is where the big gamble came in, and they both knew it. Either they loose sight of the three on C Deck - that in itself was dangerous - and they free the rest of the crew. Or they go after the last three, and risk them tipping off the Andorians guarding them. Which could be worse for them. Neither scenario was that appealing. Jon made the decision. "We go after the crew." He scratched the dog behind the ears. "You ready for this, boy?" Porthos just licked the end of his nose. "I guess you are." He looked up at Kathleen, "How about you?" She chuckled.  
  
"Let's go get your ship back, Jon."  
  
  
  
CARGO BAY TWO  
  
Hoshi just happened to be glancing out the bay door at the right time. She saw Porthos run down the hall. She nudged Trip to get his attention.  
  
"Trip, what was it that Malcolm said about a signal?" she asked. When he looked at her, she motioned toward the door and his eyes followed. Porthos was standing in the doorway, wagging his tail.  
  
"Malcolm." he called, "They're here." Reed and Travis got to their feet.  
  
"Showtime." The Brit approached the two guards at the door. "Excuse me, gentleman.may I have a word with you?" When the Andorians turned their weapons on Malcolm, Kathleen and Archer came up behind them. "You're about to take a nap," was all they heard before their world went dark. Jon felt the fire rip through his shoulder as one of the two remaining aliens shot him. He never got a chance to get a second shot off. The crew in the cargo bay converged on both Andorian's locations and beat them into unconsciousness. Reed and Kathleen helped the Captain out of the doorway.  
  
"Damnit. I hate getting shot!" Jon was more angry at himself for not ducking. "Kat, you take Malcolm, and Trip and find those other three Andorians." She was hesitant about leaving him, but an order was an order.  
  
"Go on, we'll keep an eye on him," Travis touched her arm. She smiled gratefully. As they made it to the doorway, a phaser blast singed the bulkhead right near Trip. They used the frame as cover and fired out into the hall. Kathleen had an odd feeling. Something wasn't right. She was timing the phaser shots, and they didn't add up. Suddenly it hit her: There were only two attackers out there. That left one unaccounted for. Her eyes scanned the cargo bay as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It took her several seconds to find him on the balcony. The Andorian drew a phaser of some sort and pointed it at Archer.  
  
"D'Mar!" She called out as she ran back toward Jon. T'Pol, Travis and Hoshi all looked for the Andorian Commander. They saw him a split second before he got the shot off. Kathleen threw herself into Archer, knocking him back - away from the shot. She grunted when the force of the shot impacting on her, threw her on top of Jon. Everyone in the cargo bay that had a weapon aimed for D'Mar and fired. The alien disintegrated within seconds.  
  
"Kat! No!" Jon scrambled forward. This was his worst nightmare. Kathleen was laying on the floor gasping for air. There was a 5 by 6 inch hole in her abdomen, and blood was just pouring out of it. He cradled her in his arms. "Not again! God, No! Not again!" His own wound forgotten, he just held her and rocked back and forth. He tried to staunch the flow of blood by pressing his hand over the wound. Travis took off his uniform shirt and pressed it over the hole. "No, no, no, no, no, no.." Archer just kept repeating. Reed and Trip were furious, and ran out into the hall to finish the last two aliens. When they returned, T'Pol was trying to take a pulse on Kathleen.  
  
"Captain, the Lieutenant still has a pulse. We should get her to sickbay." The Vulcan explained. He didn't want to let go. Trip went over to his friend and started to pry his arms away from her.  
  
"Jon, she's still alive! Let Malcolm and Travis take her to sickbay," the tears in Archer's chants were excruciating. He just kept shaking his head back and forth.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no." T'Pol helped Tucker pull the Captain's arms apart. As soon as they forced him to break contact, Malcolm and Travis picked up Kathleen and carried her to sickbay. Trip wrapped an arm around Jon's chest and pulled him back away from where she had gone down. They could see a puddle of her blood on the deck. T'Pol thought the Captain needed his privacy here, so she quickly sent everyone back to duty. For once, they left without arguing with her. She left with Hoshi to return to the bridge.  
  
"No, no, no, no no." Archer was crying. His knew now, firsthand what his dad had seen. "No, she can't die now. Not now!" Trip just leaned back against the wall and held him as he cried.  
  
"She loves you. And she's tough.she won't leave without one hell of a fight." He tried to comfort. Truth is, he wasn't holding it together any better than Jon.  
  
"I can't lose her, Trip. I just can't" he cried. Tucker squeezed his arm around his friend's chest.anything to let him know he was there for him.  
  
"I know, buddy. I know." This was going to be rough for all of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Sorry if this is a lame ending. One more chapter left in this series. These characters will continue their saga in Shadows & Spirits. I would appreciate at least three reviews before I post the last chapter. 


	8. Discovery of the Spirit Chapter 8

Title: Discovery of the Spirit  
  
Chapter: 8/8 Author: Brutal Howell E-Mail: brutal_howell@hotmail.com Rating: R Category: Romance/Angst/Drama/General Pairing: Archer/Original Character (Katie, of Course) Summary: Archer faces his demons, with Trip's help - the result brings everyone together. Jon makes an announcement. Spoiler: Only Chapters 1 - 7 Archive: See Chapters 1 - 6 Feedback: Please. I plan on continuing this series - with a slightly darker turn, Titled: Shadows & Spirits. I have some big plans for these characters, but I have to know what you think. You didn't actually think I was going to kill Katie, did you? Her and Jon are too good together. Good, Bad.I don't care. Just let me hear it. For those that have reviewed this story already, thank you. For my first attempt at fanfic, I'm pretty happy with it.  
  
  
  
Discovery of the Spirit Chapter 8  
  
  
  
By  
  
Brutal Howell  
  
Once Kathleen was in surgery, Archer composed himself. He needed something to keep his mind on the task at hand. Ripping apart the Andorian ship with his bare hands would be the first order of business. Trip was worried about him.he went from being inconsolable to furious in less than two minutes. 'That can't be healthy,' he thought. Despite his grief, he would stick to Jon like glue. His friend would need him again before the day was out.  
  
"Trip, that Andorian told us there would be nearly 20 men on each reinforcement ship. If that's true.doesn't it stand to reason that there would be 20 on this one too?" Archer asked. It took a second for the engineer to catch on.  
  
"But there was only seventeen on board Enterprise." He replied. "There are still 3 missin." Jon went to the comm panel. He pressed the code for ship-wide communications.  
  
"All hands to battle stations. I repeat all hands to battle stations, this is not a drill." He switched to another location. "Archer to Engineering."  
  
*Engineering here, sir* the voice answered back.  
  
"Who's in charge down there while Lt. Kane is in surgery?"  
  
*I am, sir. Ensign Marks* the young man identified himself. Trip wasn't as comfortable with Marks running things as he was with Kathleen, but at the moment, the kid was all they had. They heard Marks issuing orders to some of the engineers.  
  
"I'm about to stir things up, ensign. Can you handle things down there - or do I need to send Commander Tucker?" He glanced back at Trip.  
  
*We can handle anything, sir. If it means the "Blues" get some payback for the Lieutenant* He could hear the pride and anger warring in the young man's voice.  
  
"It does, Ensign. So stay on your toes. Archer out." He started to the cargo bay doors and realized that Trip wasn't following him. He stopped and waited for the engineer to catch up. "Stick with me, Trip." Tucker could tell he had something resembling a plan. But he was worried about the anger and sadness he still saw in Jon's eyes.  
  
"Always, Jon. Always."  
  
  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
Travis jumped when he heard the thump. He knew the sound of a body hitting the deck. He looked back to see the Captain and Commander Tucker manhandling a restrained Andorian.  
  
"Mr. Reed, target that other ship and load tubes one and two. I want two torpedoes and at least two phase cannons on her location at all times." Archer ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Reed answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Hoshi, open a channel," the Andorian tried to stand while Archer's back was to him. Something was wrong; he was sure of it.where was the Captain's female? The alien thought. He managed to plant one foot, when Trip slammed his cast behind the alien's knee - effectively breaking it.  
  
"Get up again, and I'll break the other one." Tucker promised.  
  
"My name is Captain Jonathan Archer. I have weapons trained on your position. You have ten seconds to engage visual, or I will destroy you. If you try and run, I will destroy you." Within three seconds, an image of another Andorian appeared on the view screen. At least he had the good sense to look ashamed. "Your crew boarded my ship with every intention of kidnapping me." Jon stood to the side to allow the alien to see his bound crewmember. "You have failed. It is my duty to see that each of you pays for your crimes. 83 counts of attempted kidnapping," Trip had to smile. Jon was counting Porthos in the totals. "Assault on my second in command," he added, noting the dried blood on T'Pol's forehead. "And the attempted murder of my acting Chief Engineer. I guarantee if she dies, Starfleet will seek a murder charge."  
  
**Your officer is not dead?** The Andorian on the screen asked. Reed was surprised to see the alien looked genuinely concerned. Archer shook his head.  
  
"No. She's in surgery." He released his clenched fist. "You've lost. Fifteen of your people are in our custody. Stand down and prepared to be boarded." Jon believed that if Kathleen died, the Andorians weren't the only ones who lost. When the alien hesitated, his anger flared. "I said stand down!" The alien nodded solemnly.  
  
**No one was supposed to be hurt.** he said sadly. Reed confirmed that the Andorians shields were down.  
  
"Mr. Reed, please go greet our 'guests.' T'Pol, secure their vessel, we're taking it with us." He ordered. "Hoshi, get me a channel to Admiral Forrest at Starfleet." He sank down into his chair. Jon was exhausted - emotionally and physically. Everyone on the bridge was keeping one eye on their duties and the other on their Captain.  
  
"Channel Open, sir." Hoshi informed him. Archer forced himself to stand when Admiral Forrest's image came on the view screen.  
  
**Jon, what can I do for you?** Forrest asked.  
  
"I wanted to call in this report. " The Admiral took in Archer's haggard appearance, the blood and scorching on his shoulder, and the bound and gagged Andorian on the bridge.  
  
**What the hell happened to you, Jon?**  
  
"At approximately 0500 this morning, Enterprise was boarded by seventeen Andorians. They captured the majority of the crew, with the exception of Lieutenant Kane, a few others and myself. We managed to free the crew, and capture the intruders," he pointed to the Andorian on the floor.  
  
**Were there any casualties?** the Admiral asked. It was clear, the old man was still trying to wrap his mind around what Jon was telling him.  
  
"Two Andorians dead. As of yet, we have one serious injury.Lieutenant Kathleen Kane is currently in surgery." Archer ground out.  
  
**Dear God, not again.** Several of the bridge officers wondered what the Admiral meant by that. **That woman seems to be a guardian angel for you and your family.** he sighed.  
  
"What would you like us to do with our prisoners, Admiral?" Jon desperately wanted to get off the subject of what she had sacrificed for his family. Forrest said something to someone off screen.  
  
**Hang on to them for now. I'll report this to Starfleet and have a definitive answer for you within the hour. Forrest out.** The view screen went blank as the Admiral closed the channel.  
  
"Hoshi, notify me when the Admiral calls. Trip, you and I are going to gather our 'friends' and take them to the brig." Trip knew he needed to stay busy until they got a definitive answer about Katie. He pulled the Andorian to his feet.  
  
"Let's go." He smiled.  
  
"Travis, you have the bridge."  
  
An hour later, Admiral Forrest ordered Enterprise to bring their prisoners back to Earth. They were going to stand trial at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco. Trip noticed Jon only relaxed, slightly, when he received the call. With every hour that passed, the worse it became to keep him under control. He finally managed to get him into the Ready Room - they would wait for news in there. Three hours later, the call came. Katie was out of surgery and the Doctor wanted to see Archer, on the double. Jon's heart sank at the doctor's tone.  
  
"Don't think the worst. We'll go up there and find out EXACTLY what's goin' on." Trip tried to offer. "Come on." He steered the numb man out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
SICKBAY  
  
It took Dr. Phlox four and a half hours to patch Lt. Kane. The shot had ruptured her stomach and spleen, and grazed off her uterus. He had to clean the acidic contents out before he did any repair work. But it was what he found on the scan that forced him to summon Captain Archer. When Trip and Jon came in, he was just disposing of his operating gown.  
  
"Thank you for coming so soon, Captain."  
  
"How is she, doc?" Trip jumped the gun. Phlox picked up a data padd and handed it to the Captain. Jon began to read.  
  
"I've done all I can, Commander. The rest will be up to her. As of now, her vitals are stable, but she is in a coma." He looked up at Archer when he gasped. The padd fell from the Captain's hands as his legs began to give out. Trip rushed to catch him.  
  
"Jon? Jon, what is it?" The blank look on his friend's face was freaking him out.  
  
"I'm going to be a father," he pointed at the data padd. THAT wasn't what Trip was expecting, at all.  
  
"Doc?" Phlox nodded.  
  
"I had to scan the Lieutenant to get a look at the level of damage. The computer alerted me to a recognizable DNA that didn't belong to the patient. I had the computer run the sample and it came up with a match for you, Captain. Congratulations, sir. You are indeed going to be a father." He gave the Captain a sad smile. If the Lieutenant died, the child would die with her. He sat down heavily next to Archer. "Do not lose hope yet, Captain. Lieutenant Kane is strong."  
  
"Thank you," his voice broke with the sadness he was trying to hold in. "Doc, if you don't mind.I'd like a minute alone." He was taking deep, gulping breaths trying to calm himself. Trip tapped the doctor on the arm.  
  
"Tell you what, Jon. Why don't I take the doc to the mess for a cup of coffee?" When the doctor didn't follow right away, Tucker nudged him again.  
  
"All right." Phlox agreed. "But I want to take a look at your shoulder when I return." Trip practically dragged the doctor out the door. It took several minutes for Jon to force his legs to work. It seemed like days before he actually got to the side of the bio-bed. The first thing his eyes are drawn to is his father's cross around her neck. He smiled to realize that she wore it all the time. He now knew how his father felt. This woman - important to him in so many ways - might die because of him. The Vulcans came for Henry Archer, but it was this woman who nearly died. The Andorians came for his son - and here she was again.fighting for her life. Only it wasn't just her life involved this time. If she died, she would take their unborn child with her - along with a very big piece of Jonathan Archer's soul. He could feel the tears begin to fall.  
  
"Don't you leave me, Kat." He gently pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I need you." He began to trace her features with his hand. Even pale and weak, she was still the most exquisitely beautiful woman he had ever seen. Archer remembered reading somewhere that if you talk to someone in a coma, they can hear you. 'What the hell,' he thought. 'I have nothing to lose - except my child, and my love.' "Did you know when we first met in engineering, I felt something for you, even then. Trip called me a hypocrite when I told him. He was right. I never gave you a chance fifteen years ago, and you." his voice broke as the tears came a bit harder. "you almost died then." He trailed a finger down her jaw. "I hope I'm as brave as you - when I grow up." He smiled through the tears. "What on Earth would possess a fifteen year old kid to take on four Vulcans? ONE of them is stronger than I am." He sucked in a shaky breath, "And what the hell would make you take a shot that was meant for me?"  
  
"Katie protects the ones she loves. She always will." Trip answered from the door. He walked to the other side of the bio-bed. "She loves you, Jon, she always has. She would die for you. What you have to do is convince her to live for you.and that baby." Trip always thought his friend would make a great dad. "So it looks like she IS the one, huh?"  
  
"Yes.and losing her now, scares the shit out of me."  
  
"Me too. And we're not the only ones. Katie is an important member of this crew. The fact that you're crazy about her just sweetens the deal." He took a suitcase from outside sickbay and brought it inside.  
  
"What's this?" Trip just gave him a lopsided grin.  
  
"This is my packing you some clothes so you can stay here when you're off duty. Porthos will be stayin' with me for a while too. I'll bring him by here every day to visit." He sat down on top of the suitcase and faced Archer. "Everyone wants to help." He pointed to the far wall of sickbay. "Ensign Danna has the quarters right on the other side of that wall. She already moved in with Ensign Cutler, so that you can use the shower in there. I keep the supplies of fresh clothes coming, and Ensign Cooper will make sure that you have three square meals a day waitin' for ya. Damn near everyone on board volunteered to sit with her while you're on duty." For a split second, Jon felt like the luckiest man in the world. His friends and crew wanted to help them get through this.  
  
"Thank everybody for us.for me," Trip almost flinched when he made the correction. "I just pray she comes out of this soon." Archer added. Tucker was doing some praying of his own. If Katie died and took their child with her, Jonathan Archer would be a different man - maybe even a broken man. 'Come on, darlin' he prayed. 'It can't be your time to move on.not yet.' Jon suddenly remembered something important. "Damn!"  
  
"What?!" Trip asked.  
  
"Kat's brothers! I have to call them." He stopped the Captain from getting up.  
  
"No, I'll call them. You stay here and let the doc get a look at that shoulder." It wasn't exactly an offer. He had planned on notifying Katie's brothers anyways. They knew him and would probably accept it better from him than from any stuffy Admiral.  
  
"Trip."  
  
"I won't say anything about the baby. I'll leave that to you and Katie. Word of advice though." He smiled at his friend, "Make sure she's with you when you tell them. Those brothers of her's are big, and mean." Archer heard him chuckling as he left sickbay.  
  
  
  
  
  
JUPITER STATION  
  
It took them a week to get back to Jupiter Station and Kathleen had not come out of her coma. Archer was trying. Every spare second he wasn't on duty, he was by her side. He would talk or read to her until he was absolutely hoarse. What little sleep he was getting, was always interrupted by bloody visions of Kathleen and their child. He swayed as he stepped onto the platform at Jupiter Station. He felt two pairs of arms steady him.  
  
"Whoa there, Cap'n." 'Trip,' he smiled. Jon knew the engineer had been covering for him with Admiral Forrest all week. Now the truth would come out.the Admiral would see him sad and exhausted - broken.  
  
"Come on, Sir. We've got you." Reed, Trip's partner in crime. Malcolm had worked double shifts all week. And he'd convinced the doctor to clear Trip to return to duty early. They had been watching over Archer all week - like a couple of mother hens. Kathleen had made some improvement - well, her color had returned. And Malcolm was worried that the Lieutenant's brothers would come and take her off Enterprise. If they did that, like humpty dumpty, they would never be able to put the captain back together again. He NEEDED to be there when she woke up. Admiral Forrest ordered them to drop off their prisoners at Jupiter Station - and give the Andorian ship to the engineers to play with. He had told them to bring the Captain; they needed to discuss something off the record. As they entered the agreed upon room, Malcolm was run over by a very solid, angry brother. The man's fist connected with Archer's face as Reed was picking himself up off the floor.  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" he screamed down at the Captain. "What is it with you, Archer?! What is it that makes my sister think that she has to die to protect you?!" When he spit on Jon, Tucker drew his phaser.  
  
"Step back, Mattie! Now!" He and Malcolm kept their phasers trained on the very large man. "Don't make me shoot you!" The man stopped when a yell came from somewhere else in the room.  
  
"Matt! Leave him alone!" Trip let out the breath he had been holding. 'Daniel, Thank God,' of all of Katie's brothers, Daniel was the level head. Once Matt stepped back, Archer could see that there were four of the biggest men he had ever seen standing by the table. He could see the family resemblance in all of them. And none of them looked remotely glad to see him. The one who had called off 'Matt, was it?' came forward and extended his hand. "Captain Archer, I'm Daniel Kane." He pulled Jon to his feet. "We met fifteen years ago, in San Francisco." Archer searched his tired brain and found the image of the younger man. He flinched when he noticed Matt coming forward again.  
  
"Take a seat, Mattie," Trip pointed his phaser at the man again. When Daniel put his hand out, the angry young man sat down.  
  
"I remember you. I wish we could meet under better circumstances, for once." He felt a little better when Daniel smiled at him.  
  
"Where is Admiral Forrest?" Another one of the brothers stepped forward.  
  
"He'll be along, shortly. We asked for a few minutes to discuss something with Captain Archer." He explained. Reed put his phaser down, but kept it in his hand.  
  
"Doesn't look like he wants to 'discuss' anything." The Brit pointed at the man who attacked the Captain.  
  
"We Apologize, Captain. If you want to file charges against Matt, we'll understand." This was not how he wanted to get to know Kathleen's brothers. And having one arrested, wouldn't help either. He shook his head. "I'm Max Kane," he extended his hand and Archer shook it. He pointed to the others, "That is Michael and Joseph. And you already met the walking temper.that's Matt."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," he croaked. Reed and Trip led the Captain to the table and sat him down. Daniel pulled out a data padd and set it on the table.  
  
"Thank you for calling us, Charlie. We appreciate it." He smiled at Tucker.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Captain Archer, my brothers and I wanted to request that you allow us access to Enterprise to see Kathleen." Archer didn't understand. 'They're NOT taking her back to Earth?' Daniel noticed Archer's confused expression and slid the data padd across the table to him. Reed was a little stumped too. Why were they.  
  
"I'm sorry, my eyes are having a hard time focusing," Jon held up the padd, "Can you tell me what it says?" The exhaustion was getting the better of him.  
  
"When Kat first got posted to Enterprise, she had a lawyer draw that up. She suckered me and Danny into signing as witnesses," Max explained. "We won't be taking her back to Earth.unless you decide that she goes. In the event that Kat is incapacitated, that little document gives you power of attorney." The three Enterprise officers were speechless. Not even Trip knew about that one. Malcolm was positive that Archer would never let Lieutenant Kane out of his sight again. So were her brothers, from the looks of things.  
  
"We can get quarters here at the station. If you're going to keep her on board Enterprise, we just ask that you grant us access to visit for as long as you're docked here." Daniel requested. When Archer didn't respond, Trip elbowed him to get his attention.  
  
"If you don't mind doubling up, I can have Lt. Reed find you some quarters on board." Malcolm didn't like the idea of this 'Matt,' on board, but the others seemed to be able to control him. He still felt it necessary to issue the warning.  
  
"If you attack the Captain again," he was speaking to Matt, "I'll have to throw you in the brig." The other men around the table smiled.  
  
"If he attacks the Captain, Lt. Reed, we'll help you," Max offered. Daniel withdrew another data padd and passed it to Jon.  
  
"Orders from Admiral Forrest. He knew you wouldn't want to be away from your ship for long." Daniel explained to Archer. "You'll have to give us the grand tour, Charlie."  
  
"Mr. Reed, wait for these gentlemen to gather their belongings." He said as he stood. "Then escort them to Enterprise and see that they have a place to sleep." Archer ordered. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me. I would like to return to my ship." 'And Kathleen,' he thought. Everyone shook his hand - even Matt.  
  
"I'm sorry for losing my temper, Captain. It won't happen again." Matt apologized. He smiled at the big man.  
  
"Just warn me before you do that. You pack a hell of a punch." Archer joked, letting the man know he was off the hook. "If you'll excuse me." Trip took him by the elbow and led him out the door - leaving Reed in the room with five very large men. He made a mental note to 'thank' the Captain for this, later.  
  
  
  
SICKBAY  
  
Hoshi was talking to Dr. Phlox when Archer came staggering back in. He slid into his spot next to her bed and took her hand. They decided to make themselves scarce, as was the custom of the crew when the Captain showed up. He gave Kathleen's still form a gentle kiss and sat down.  
  
"I met your brothers.five if them, at least. I think Matt hates me. He sure tried to take my head off - not that I blame him." He smiled when Cooper quietly brought in his lunch and left without a word. "Everyone is walking on eggshells around me. So why don't you just come back so they can stop all this fussing?" He didn't expect a response. "No? Well, I guess I'll just have to keep talking." Jon was too tired to notice that she did indeed look a little better. Some of the color had returned to her face. "I think Trip is about to have me committed. I'm such a mess, Kat. I screwed everything up. It should be me lying there.not you." He suddenly felt nauseous. But since he hadn't eaten anything in days.they were just dry heaves. When he forced himself to calm down, he got on his knees and folded his hands to pray. He hadn't prayed since his mother died when he was a boy. But he was at a loss; he had nothing left to do. So he silently begged God for the life of the woman he loved, and their child. He couldn't understand why God wouldn't grant his wish. Their child was an innocent, and Kathleen still had too much to do down here - too many people to help. He was so tired; he didn't even realize that he had started talking to his father. "You have to help me, dad. I can't lose her. Help me bring her back" he was kneeling at the side of her bed. His head was down, and his eyes were closed. His exhaustion took over, as he began to mumble the prayers until his head touched the bio-bed. Then he promptly . fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kathleen felt the ache in her abdomen even before she forced her eyes open. She made it. She was in Sickbay, and she was going to live. Jon, she had to find Jon. She was about to call out for Dr. Phlox when she felt something at her hand. She glanced down and saw Archer sleeping off the side of the bed. She touched his hair gently, but he didn't move. From the looks of him, he hadn't slept for a year. She never saw a more welcome sight in her life. She began stroking his head - she loved running her fingers through the little bit of grey at his temples. When that didn't work, she tried to force her voice to work.  
  
"Jon," she croaked. 'How long had she been out?' she wondered. Her voice felt like it hadn't been used in a couple of weeks. She cleared her throat and tried a bit louder. "Jon, wake up." When his eyes blinked open, she grinned at him. "Hi, handsome. Come here often?" She teased. Archer took her hand and placed the palm flat against his face - like he'd done a hundred times in the past week. He thought what he was seeing was a hallucination. A product of his exhaustion. When she rubbed her thumb on his bottom lip, his eyes snapped open - and everything was clear as a bell. She was real.she was awake!!!!  
  
"Kat?" he asked with almost the wonderment of a child. She smiled and nodded at him. "Oh my, God!" An entire weeks worth of emotions hit him at once. He felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes. The fear, the exhaustion.everything suddenly became overwhelming. Kathleen began crying as well. Jon had lost about ten pounds, he was pale and sick, and she knew it was his concern for her that was doing it to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he just kept chanting.over and over. 'What?' she thought. 'He has nothing to be sorry for.' She tried to shift herself to the far side of the bio-bed - which left about a foot and a half on one side. She pulled on Archer's hand, knowing that he would follow.  
  
"Come on up here." He hesitated slightly, thinking he would hurt her stitches. She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "They're on the other side, come up here." He crawled onto the bio-bed with her and settled on his side facing her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him while he cried. "You didn't do anything wrong, Jon. You have nothing to apologize for." He started to protest, when she kissed him. "Just sleep. We'll talk when you wake up." He vaguely wondered if she would disappear if he closed his eyes. "I'll be here. Feel my arms around you?" he nodded. "I'll be here when you wake up." She ran her fingers through the flecks of grey at his temples. "Shhhh.go to sleep." She whispered over and over. Within minutes, she could tell he was sound asleep.  
  
  
  
HALLWAY - 4 HOURS LATER  
  
Dr. Phlox was allowing two of Kathleen's brothers access to sickbay at a time - especially given the Captain's constant presence. Trip offered to take Daniel and Max there after the grand tour.  
  
"Charlie, does she love him?" Daniel had asked when they were in Engineering. Tucker didn't even have to think about it.  
  
"Yeah, she does," he replied. "And she's gonna crack Mattie's skull when she finds out he hit him." He added, only half-joking.  
  
"More importantly, does he love her?" Max asked. Again, the answer didn't require any thought.  
  
"More that even I realized was possible. You saw him on Jupiter station, he's been doin' partial shifts on the bridge, and spendin' every spare second he has with Katie. He hasn't left her side in a week. He's not eating.or sleepin' for that matter." Max could tell from Trip's face that there was something more. He was about to ask when Tucker held up his hands in surrender. "Any more, and you'll have to ask them." Daniel gave him a look. "Don't look at me that way, Danny. Katie may be my friend.but so is Jon. And I'll protect both of them with everything I got. Including shooting that mad bull brother of yours." He started to head down the hall, "Come on, I'll take you fellas to Sickbay."  
  
  
  
SICKBAY  
  
Kathleen wasn't sure how long Jon had been asleep. She wasn't able to get to sleep because her stomach kept rumbling. Every time it did, it hurt. 'Damn,' she thought, 'shot must have hit the stomach.' That meant bland, tasteless food for at least a month. She glanced toward the doors when they opened. Trip nearly jumped out of his skin when she smiled at him.  
  
"Katie! You have no idea how good it is to have you back!" in his excitement, he forgot to speak softly and woke up Jon. Kathleen glared at him. "Sorry." He helped Archer off the bio-bed.  
  
"How long was I out for?" he asked. She just shrugged.  
  
"A few hours, I guess." Her face lit up when she saw the two larger men behind Trip. "Danny! Max! What are you doing here?" it was rare that she got to se her brothers anymore. She realized that the only way she could be seeing them, "Is Enterprise back on Earth?"  
  
"Jupiter Station, actually. Admiral Forrest ordered you back to transport all the Andorian prisoners you two captured." Max took his sister's hand. "You scared us, siestra. Mick, Joey and Mattie are here too. Captain is allowing us to stay on board to visit." At the mention of Matt's name, Kathleen glanced at Archer. She saw the bruise forming on his jaw.  
  
"Did Mattie do that to you, Jon?" When he looked away, she could feel her temper flare. "Sit down here, next to me, please." He sat down and she grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his. She looked pointedly at her brothers, "I want you two to understand me, because I'm only going to say it once. I love this man, and I will be with him for as long as he wants me to be. I don't care if you bleeding' idiots have a problem with that; it doesn't give you the right to hit him. Anything happens to him, you lot will answer to me." Max and Daniel knew that even in her current state, she was still a force to be reckoned with. They raised their hands in surrender. "And you tell that temperamental gorilla I'll take this up with him later." She focused her attention on Jon, "As for you, don't feel you have to take that from my brothers. Let Malcolm throw them in the brig next time," when he gave her a skeptical look, she laughed. It sent a shockwave of pain through her gut. "Ow! OK, have Malcolm call me, and I'll throw him in the brig."  
  
"So that's it, he's the one, Katie?" Daniel asked.  
  
"He's the one," she reiterated. Trip was watching Archer's reaction at her confession. The man was on cloud nine. Katie was alive, and so was the baby she carried.  
  
"Jon, don't you have something to tell Katie?" Tucker encouraged. Jon nodded.  
  
"Kat, this past week has been the most terrifying of my life. I thought I was losing you, just as I had found you. I don't know when you snuck into my heart, but you did." That confession stunned Daniel and Max. Jonathan Archer had always had a reputation of being a ladies man. "I love you, more than I ever thought possible. And I can't see myself living the rest of my life without you in it." He touched her face reverently. "Marry me."  
  
"Whoa!" Trip said in awe. He didn't expect Jon to propose.not yet.  
  
"What?" Kathleen wasn't sure she heard right. "Did you just propose to me?"  
  
"I did. Marry me. You said it yourself; we don't know what the future holds. Either one of us could be killed out there. I refuse to waste another minute. I want you with me," He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Kathleen Elizabeth Kane, I love you, heart and soul. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She leaned forward and kissed him  
  
"Yes," she whispered. Jon's soul was absolutely singing. Daniel cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"I hate to rain on your parade, but what about Starfleet?" he asked.  
  
"What about them?" Archer replied without taking his eyes off of Kathleen.  
  
"You might have enough clout with them to keep your own career out of the crapper.but what about hers?" Love or not, they were going to look after their sister first. Jon couldn't fault them that. "Do you know how many hoops Starfleet - or worse, The Vulcans - are going to make you jump through to be together? That's if they don't transfer Katie off of Enterprise." He thought about throwing a child into the mix.they were right, of course. "Your dislike of the Vulcans isn't exactly a state secret, Captain. And my family's history with them is less than sterling, as well." Daniel wasn't trying to put a damper on things. But he needed them to see what they were up against.  
  
"I'll do whatever I have to do to be with you," he told Kathleen.  
  
"Jon, you have to tell her," Trip reminded him. "That's gonna be part of the equation too." She looked suspiciously at Tucker. Archer just glared at him. He hadn't forgotten, he was just trying to figure out a way to explain.  
  
"Tell me what?" she asked. Daniel and Max took a step closer too.  
  
"Dr. Phlox had to do a scan when you first got shot. To see how extensive the damage was. In addition to the damage, there was something else that alerted the doctor. A recognizable piece of DNA, that didn't belong to you." He was absolutely terrified that she would be upset about this. "Even though it shared characteristics with both of us.it didn't belong to me either." He gave her a lopsided smile. Her hands flew to her belly.  
  
"I'm pregnant?" she asked. Archer was watching her carefully, gauging her reactions. When he nodded, she laughed and hugged him. "This is wonderful!"  
  
"You're about a week along," he supplied. He knew that it would also tell her how long she was in the coma. This couldn't be better news for Archer. He had the woman he loved, and she was thrilled to be having his baby. Leave it to her brothers to put a damper on things.  
  
"I don't know what you two are so happy about. A baby is only going to complicate things," Max stated. Kathleen glared at her brother. She had to make a decision. Jon made it clear that he would fight for her - so she could do no less for him.  
  
"No, it won't," she said. "Jon, we handle one thing at a time. I want to stay on Enterprise more than anything, but the boys are right. We have to find out what the repercussions of 'us' are going to be. I will tell you this; I'll resign from Starfleet if it comes down to it. But until I start showing, the news of the baby stays between the five of us."  
  
"How long before you start showing?" Archer asked. They had a difficult road ahead of them. Maybe it would be better to exercise some caution. If they could get the idea of their marriage by Starfleet, the baby would automatically follow.  
  
"Katie." Daniel began. When she pointed at him he stopped.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Danny. It will be twelve weeks before I start to show. That gives us plenty of time to set up a strong foundation for this family." When Daniel was about to protest, Kathleen gave him a warning glare. "Daniel Patrick Kane, you are my brother and I love you. But do not make me choose between you." She smiled at Jon, "This man and this child are what's important to me. I don't want to walk away from you boys, but I will if I have to." Max touched his brother's arm. They both knew that as painful as it would be, she would do exactly that if she felt threatened. Archer tried to extend the olive branch to his future brothers- in-laws.  
  
"Guys, I know you're worried about her. But she's not going through this alone. I'll be here, every step of the way." He explained.  
  
"So will I," admitted Trip. "Believe it or not fellas, your baby sister does have lots of friends on this ship. We'll all get 'em through this." He had meant every word when he said that he would do whatever it took to protect them. "Lighten up, boys. And cut the man some slack. You know as well as I do, that you better except him, or you'll lose Katie AND that baby." Daniel conceded, but Max wasn't quite finished yet.  
  
"What happens to Katie when you get killed out here, Captain?" He was still unwilling to address him by name. "Who's gonna take care of her then?" Kathleen had had enough. She was furious at her brother and tried to get up from the bed to tell him so. She pushed herself up too fast, and too hard and her insides screamed. She grunted when the wave of pain that tore through her side, and her arms collapsed. She fell back on the bio-bed, hard. She probably would have rolled off onto the floor if Archer hadn't caught her. He cradled her to his chest and gently eased her back onto the bed. Kathleen wasn't sure if she wanted to scream because of the pain.or her ignorant brothers. She was breathing hard trying to force the pain down to a manageable level. Jon stroked her hair and whispered soothing things in her ear. Without looking away from her, he addressed Max's question.  
  
"As my wife, if I were killed, Kat would inherit everything I have. She would have financial stability as well as several places to live. My Starfleet pension would also be hers. We both have enough friends - and I would hope family - that she and our child would be well taken care of." He was happy to realize that the shot had its desired effect and Max withdrew, properly chastised. Kathleen had begun to cry. Her voice broke when she spoke to her brother.  
  
"I am not a child anymore, Maxim." She curled in closer to Archer's chest. "If that dreaded day ever came, I would endure - no matter what. I would honor my husband, and teach our child to lead by example - just as I hope his parents will do." She didn't even bother to look at her brothers. She whispered something to Jon as he held her in his arms.  
  
"I think you guys should leave," they had upset Kathleen and he wanted them out of Sickbay. Of course, Daniel and Max thought the worst. They believed that Jon was throwing them off the ship.  
  
"Captain." Daniel began to plead. Jon narrowed his eyes at the larger man.  
  
"Mr. Kane, I am not throwing you off my ship.yet. But I won't allow you to stand in here and upset her. I want us to be friends, for her sake. But I won't hesitate to protect her from you - if you continue to push the issue." There wasn't a doubt in their minds that he meant what he said. "I don't want to fight with you." Archer saw Daniel glare at his brother. An unspoken message was exchanged at that moment. Both large men came over and knelt down in front of Kathleen and Jon.  
  
"Katie girl, we're sorry. You're right, we are jerks. Try and remember our hearts are in the right place. We just want you to be happy." Daniel reached out and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I always suspected that you loved him.and to be honest, I thought the Archers were beyond us." Jon looked up in surprise. 'Beyond them?' He stayed quiet and let Daniel continue. "But seeing you two here, it's clear that he loves you a great deal. It's gonna be tough for the two of you, but we'll help any way we can." He promised his baby sister. Jonathan Archer was going to take some getting used to.but not giving him a chance was a sure fire way to lose their only sister. Max extended one hand out to Archer.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Captain." He made sure he had the Captain's undivided attention. "She loves you.but if you hurt her, you'll have seven of us to contend with." Both big men got to their feet. "We won't say anything about the baby.we'll leave that to you."  
  
"We're gonna go, and let you spend some time with your fiancé, Katie. Do you mind if we come back after dinner?" Daniel asked. Kathleen was proud of her brothers. They were making a huge overture to her and Jon - not that she was giving them a choice. She sat up a bit, with Archer's help.  
  
"No, I don't mind." She smiled. "Just as long as you bring Mattie with you." She had a bone to pick with her temperamental brother. They agreed, with devilish smiles. Matt was in for a rough night. They said their goodbyes and left sickbay. "Thank you," she said to Jon. "I know they're my brothers.but sometimes I just want to punch them in the head." She mused. Archer laughed his first honest to goodness belly laugh since this whole nightmare started.  
  
"They love you, I can hardly fault them for that." He honestly couldn't. Kathleen winced as she tried to settle back down on the bio-bed. "Trip, go find Dr. Phlox and let him know she's awake." He smiled down at her. "We'll see if he can't give you something light for the pain." She was about to protest when he put his finger over her lips. "I know you hate pain pills.it would be just for a few days."  
  
"I'll be back to see ya when my shift's over, Katie." Trip started to head toward the door when she called his name. "Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for looking out for us," she said. He just nodded and left sickbay. Jon sat beside her and began tracing her features with his fingers. He smiled when she closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch.  
  
"Kat?"  
  
"Hmmmmm.?" she answered without opening her eyes.  
  
"I want to call Admiral Forrest tomorrow." He wanted to get the ball rolling on this as soon as possible. He also had another errand for Trip to run. This time, to Earth. When she opened her eyes, Archer could see down to the very depths of her soul. This was his angel, the woman he had waited his entire life for. "He can give us an idea of what kind of three ring circus we will have to endure," he gave her a devilish smile. "Before I get you all to myself."  
  
"More showers?" she asked, innocently.  
  
"If you like," he chuckled. She gave him her best seductive smile.  
  
"Oh, I like, Mr. Archer. I like." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed when he blushed, sending a wave of pain across her abdomen. She got suddenly serious. "Jon, you and your family are famous on Earth. When it comes out tomorrow that you and I are together, the press is going to say the same thing Danny did..that you're beyond anything I could be." She trailed a finger down his jaw. "Don't take them to heart - I won't. I know that you love me. And no matter what anyone says - that will always be enough." Jon believed that he was the one unworthy of her, but it wasn't worth the argument. For the first time in his life, he was looking forward to what the future would bring. One thing was for certain; Jonathan Archer was a blessed man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Authors Note: End of Chapter 8. Jon and Kathleen's story will continue in Shadows and Spirits. Starfleet does indeed make them jump through hoops for the right to get married and stay on Enterprise. And a dark force from Katie's past tries to ruin everything. 


End file.
